Silver and Red Tinsel
by HappyMe-O
Summary: Christmas is here, and Hwoarang is spending it in New York. All he wants is to be alone and away from everything. When Lee helps him out of something, he owes the older man. What does Lee want? For Hwoarang to be his boyfriend for 12 days.yaoi chap6 fixed
1. Chilly winds

**A/N: I would like you to know that I am going over this story chapter by chapter and fixing some grammer mistakes. I will do each chapter when I have the extra time. **

**Here is Chapter One.**

**A/N: A Christmas Story about Hwoarang and Lee. I thought it would be nice to do something for the Christmas season! So here it is Silver and Red Tinsel. A Story of two men one trying to find hope the other not be alone. Will they find love in between? Maybe! Please enjoy!**

_**Chapter one**_

_**Chilly winds**_

The air was cold like ice; the wind running through the streets passing people on the way hitting them like a whip. The people who walked through that cold night stayed bundled in thick layers of cloths keeping safe from the cold wind. Their faces covered in scarfs and hoods and others in ski masks to keep them warm. Though no matter how much they kept covered it didn't stop them from feeling the cold wind that brushed passed their body. However the wind didn't bother most of the people who walked that night. All the people being covered didn't feel the harsh breeze against their face. The sting of the icy air wouldn't bother them though it did bother one person that night.

A red head Korean that goes by the name Hwoarang walked through the streets of New York that night, warring only a gene jacket to keep him warm. His hands buried in his pockets his head tilted downward watching his feet as he walked. He didn't know why he was walking that night in the cold or why he just had to leave his hotel room that night. It was too damn cold and he would of gladly walked back home if he hadn't gotten lost.

Hwoarang shivered through his thin gene jacket lifting his head up just for a moment to see what street he was on. Though, when his amber eyes scanned the area he couldn't find a street sign. It was too dark to see and he would just have to keep walking until he found one or perhaps ask someone for help. No the Korean wasn't going to ask someone for help. He wasn't the type of person to walk up to some stranger for directions.

Sighing heavily the Korean youth pushed his long red bangs out of his face only for the red strands to fall back into place. He was far too cold to worry much about his red main as he continued to walk down the street. He turned around a corner only to find himself walking down a narrow path. It was dark and there were many people huddled together in front of trash cans that were lit up in flames. Some of the people were lying on the ground near vomit or blood. A couple of people even looked dead.

The first thought that went through Hwoarang's head was 'Disgusting.' If that place reminded him of anything it reminded him of home; home, back in the streets of Korea. It sure was a mess maybe not as bad as Korea. Then again it could be worse. Sure the Korean was proud to be a Korean, proud to have been borne in a beautiful country that went downhill after the earlier wars. Though if it was one thing his late master Baek Do San had taught him was 'home was where the heart is no mater ware you are.' That's one thing the red head would always fallow and teach to his own kids when he was older.

Taking a brave step the red head continued to walk down the dark alleyway making his way back to the main street. He kept his eyes open watching each person he walked by. He watched as the people surrounded by they fire gave him cold glares and whispering to one another. He watched as one man grunted and threw up right near the Korean's boots.

"Grosse…" He said in English his Korean accent rolling of his tongue. He scooted away quickly from the man and continued to walk down the dark path. If he wasn't use to this sort of thing from living his life in Korea and wasn't a street thug he probably would have done the smart thing and just turned back. He wasn't worried; thanks to his late Master Baek Do San he was almost a master at Taekwondo. He knew he could probably take on anyone in that alleyway unless they had a gun then he knew he might be in for it.

The red head continued to walk through the alleyway picking up his speed as he made his way through. As he got near the end a pair of hands grabbed a hold of his shoulder and stopping him. His amber eyes closing and he sighed turning his head to see who it was. There standing behind him were three thugs each caring some sort of weapon in their hands. The one who grabbed him had a small hand gun pointing directly at the back of the Korean's red head. "Shit…."

"Shit is right!" said the guy on the left of the one with the gun. In his hand he held a metal crow-bar tapping it continually in his palm. "What you think you're doing walking in our turf pretty boy?"

"Yeah and alone?" said the boy on the right. Wrapped in each hand was a chain whip he held tightly in each fist. "Looking for trouble?"

Hwoarang let out a soft sigh tilting his head slightly to the side as his amber eyes closed. "I have no Money if that is what you want." He lied knowing well that he had money though no money that will be use to them. Only bits of Korean money and some Japanese yen that he had got from when he was in Japan and in the Iron fist tournament.

The three guys stared at each other as Hwoarang spoke. The one on the left stepping in front of Hwoarang and took a good look at him. "Look Jerry looks like we got our self's a Chink!" He said with a laugh and slapped Hwoarang's face hard.

Hwoarang's head jerked to the side as it was slapped his eyes closing shut from the sudden sting on his face. Slowly he turned his head to look at the man in front of him his eyes showing anger. "I'm not Chinese Dip shit."

"Looks like we got ourselves a mouth here Boys," said the one called Jerry, laughing as he waved the gun in the air. "You shouldn't let him talk like that Bill. Show him what we do to Chinks that talk back."

Bill grinned and nodded his head turning his attention back to Hwoarang who looked angrier now than he did before. "Here that Chinky boy? I got permission to punish ya. So how should I do that?" he said and paced back and forth in front of Hwoarang once. "I knows what I'm-a do to ya!" Then with a blink of eye Hwoarang was smacked in the face by the crow-bar, sending him hard to the ground landing in a cold puddle.

Hwoarang groaned in anger his hand moving to his cheek as he slowly sat up. His red hair soaked from the water sticking to the side of his face. He watched as the man named Bill stepped over to him and knelt down beside him grinning from ear to ear.

"Aw did that hurt? Did I hurt the little Chink?" he said, nudging at Hwoarang's shoulder. "It better have! Now you need to apologies for what you said to me."

"All right," Hwoarang said as he slowly sat up straight his amber eyes, staring right at Bill the anger blowing up inside of him. "Fuck you!" he said and kicked up his right leg right into Bill's chest sending him back knocking him to the ground. Hwoarang then jumped back to his own feet, watching as the guy with the chain help up Bill. "There's your apology Jack ass. Call me a chink again and you'll relay get what's coming to you! I'm Korean got that!?"

Jerry laughed slightly as he stepped over towards Hwoarang tapping his gun gently against the palm of his hand a grin on his face. "Doesn't matter what you are, your still a Chink. Now you'll have to pay for what you did to my friend there."

"Blow me." Hwoarang spat at him and went into a fighting stance ready to take on some action.

Bill laughed at the Korean's words and shook his head as he stepped closer placing the gun to his belt. "What a mouth you have. That will be Double payment. Joe, Bill you ready?"

Hwoarang watched as the other two men stepped over on each side of Jerry, both getting their weapons ready to fight the red head Korean, all three of them laughing. Hwoarang glared at them, sizing them up quickly as he watched as they came closer. He planted his right foot firmly onto the ground to get good balance, getting ready to strike. Then in the blink of an eye the whip chain went flying at him, grabbing a hold of his right arm and pulling him towards the group. Hwoarang groaned in pain but pulled back losing his balance and falling over tossing Joe to the ground with him.

Still having the chain around his arm Hwoarang got back up watching as Bill ran over to him, getting ready to smack Hwoarang in the head with the crow-bar. Just then Hwoarang shot up his right leg sending a powerful kick to the other man's chest sending him flying into Jerry. Though, before Hwoarang could even think what to do next the chain on his right arm was pulled sending him head first to the ground. Joe was standing in front of him laughing as he stepped hard onto Hwoarang's chest.

"Not to smart huh?" he said with a laugh.

Then as he moved his foot off of Hwoarang's chest Bill's crow-bar came flying down in its place. Hwoarang's eyes widened with the sudden blow and rolled over to his side, coughing and holding onto his chest. Another blow came right after but this one hit Hwoarang's side. Laughter could be heard in-between the grunts of pain Hwoarang shout out. Then came two more blows to his side.

"Look Jerry! He's in pain. Think he's crying yet?" Bill said with a laugh as he swung the crow-bar over his head to swing down again.

Jerry laughed in response, nodding his head. "Do it until he cry's Bill. See how much he likes it!"

Bill laughed and nodded. "You ready Korean trash?" he said and watched as Hwoarang started to move slowly sitting up only to be kicked back down by Joe.

"Stay down Freak!"

"Enough!" said another voice from the back of the three guys coming from the alley way exit.

All three guys turned to the man who spoke, each of them bringing a smirk to their faces. Hwoarang grunted and he slowly moved onto his back his amber eyes turning to the mysteries man before them. He watched as the three goons stepped a few feet away, though right in his view as the other man came closer.

"Look here guys. This guy is trying to be a hero. "Jerry said with a laugh. "What do you want hero? Can't you see were busy here?

"Yeah we're busy here so why don't you get lost or you're going to end up like him." Bill said, pointing down to Hwoarang who was slowly starting to get up again, though neither of them had noticed.

"Humph." The new guy said as he stared at the three guys, removing his hands from his pockets and forming them into fist. "I doubt that will happen. I won't let myself to look like that," he said with argents' his brown eyes watching the red head from behind the three goons.

"A talker huh?" Jerry said and stepped forward. "Looks like we're going to have double the fun."

"I have to agree with you, Jerry. Double the fun it's always a good thing! Top it off this guy looks loaded!" Joe said with a laugh. "Ready Bill?"

Though little did the other two knew Bill was now lying on the ground and Hwoarang was standing in his place clutching on his side. "More than ever." The Korean said and watched as the new guy got into his own fighting stance. Hwoarang had seen the fighting stance before back in the tournament. The fighting stance was known as 'hit man' though Hwoarang couldn't put a face on the man he had fought who used that stance before.

Before Hwoarang could even think about it the man in the 'hit man' stance flung into action, grabbing a hold of Jerry with his right foot slamming him hard to the ground then stopping onto his head. Hwoarang knew it was his cue then and slammed a right kick into Joe's back only to yelp in his own pain from the wounds he had contained from the crow-bar. Just then before Hwoarang could do anything else a strong hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him out of dark alleyway and into the street.

"Come on Kid; stay on your feet now," said the other man with a deep Japanese accent that Hwoarang was sure he had heard before.

Though Hwoarang was running by force and that this man was helping him the pain and the cold was really starting to get to him. And he felt himself starting to slow down. "Hey man, where are you taking me? " he asked his right arm moving to his ribs, rubbing them as he ran.

The two then came to a sudden stop and Hwoarang completely lost his balance falling towards the ground only for the man to catch his arms and pull him up right; Hwoarang's icy hair moving in face from the processes. Once he was standing straight again he pushed back his hair wishing he hadn't forgotten his goggles back in his hotel room.

"You alright now?" said the man standing next to Hwoarang a hand on the red head's shoulder.

Hwoarang slowly looked over at the man amber eyes meeting chocolate brown. "Lee?" he said, realizing who the man was.

"In the flesh," the silver haired man said with a grin as he took a cigarette out form his coat pocket offering one to Hwoarang.

"Thanks…," the red head said, taking the smoke and bringing it to his lips. letting Lee light it for him knowing he couldn't with numb fingers.

"No problem," Lee said, lighting his own cigarette and taking a quick drag before speaking again. "So what are you doing in the streets of New York? Is Korea not good enough for you?"

"Fuck you. It's not your business but I had to get away from some things."

"You're not trying to find Jin are you?" Lee asked as he watched the red head smoke his cigarette.

"Kazama?" Hwoarang started and sighed heavily shaking his head. "One thing I'm trying to get away from."

"Well to let you know my Nephew is long gone. No know knows ware he went off to. Hence why I asked."

"Nephew? What the hell? Aren't you Korean?"

"Yes, though I was adapted by Heihachi Mishima. He is my older brother's father. Being his rival I thought you would know."

"No. I knew he was a Mishima but I didn't know you were related to him. I don't much care though as I said I'm here to get away from all that crap. So if that's all you want to talk about I'm going," Hwoarang said, taking one last puff of his cigarette and tossing it to the ground. "Thanks for the help, see you next tournament." with that Hwoarang turned to leave clutching onto his ribs and slightly limping away.

Lee watched him for a moment then shook his head grabbing a hold of Hwoarang's shoulder. "Now wait here kid. My car is just down the street at least let me take you back to the hotel. I won't say another word about the tournament."

Hwoarang stopped and turned around, staring at the older Korean before him, his eyes narrowing. "Why you trying to help me? You don't even know me jack ass."

Lee was a bit taken back from the red heads words but sighed with a smile, withdrawing his hand. "It's obvious you're hurt, and it's cold. You can use the ride. Also it being so close to Christmas, I'm in a bit of the holiday mood." Lee said with a shrug.

"Christmas is gay. Though fine if it will get you off my back then all right take me to your car," he said, zipping his jacket up closer to his chin. Hwoarang didn't want to be out in the cold much longer. He was sure his fingers already had frost bite and his hair was already stiff as a rock from landing in the puddle. He knew tomorrow he was going to be sick as a dog and knew that was something he had to live with.

Hwoarang watched Lee for a moment waiting for the older man to finish his cigarette. When he finally did the two of them started to walk down the street together until they made it to a silver haunda parked right out front of a French restaurant. Hwoarang had found that odd that his car was parked almost seven blocks away from ware Lee had found him. "Do you always take walks after you eat or something?"

Lee turned to face the younger Korean as he took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the passenger side for Hwoarang to get in. "No but I needed a pack of smokes and had notice a tobacco store next to that alleyway. I wasn't about to park my car down there knowing the area isn't well so I kept it here and walked. After I got my smokes that is when I noticed what was going on."

Hwoarang nodded and got on into the car buckling the seat belt over his chest glad to be in some kind of warmth. He watched as Lee got into the driver's side and started the engine. "Well I guess I owe you one then…."

"Maybe, though I'm not going to worry of that. Now wares are you staying?" Lee asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"The Holiday inn." Hwoarang said with a yawn.

"Holiday inn? You staying there with the money you got from the tournament?"

"That and some money I saved up form hustling street fights. I'm booked there until the first. Then I'm heading back to Korea," Hwoarang said, his head leaning against the window as Lee drove slowly down the street.

"You spending the Christmas Holiday with anyone special?"

"No."

"Anyone at all?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why aren't you?" Hwoarang said with anger as he sat back up straight. "What the fuck do you care for?"

"I don't." Lee answered as he turned a sharp corner his eyes scanning the road. "I'm here on business I don't have time to spend it with family. Like I would anyway, though I was just wondering why you weren't. Being as young as you are I was sure you had a lady friend by now. With your mouth I can see why you don't," he said with a frown.

"Fuck you. It's none of your business. I want to spend it alone because I need to get away from everything. Japan the tournament, Korea and Baek." Hwoarang stared hard at Lee.

"Baek? As in Back Doo san the Taekwondo master?" Lee asked, turning to look at the red head for a moment. His brown hues meting Hwoarang's amber orbs before the younger Korean looked away and Lee's attention went back to the road.

"Yes…," Hwoarang finally answered after a moment of silence. "He was my master and for the last five years he was like a father figure to me. Then he died just before the Iron fist tournament during my spar with Kazama. But I rather not talk about that either.

"Oh, Sorry," Lee said and those were the last words from the older Korean.

The rest of the drive back to the hotel was quiet and awkward. Hwoarang kept his head against the window watching the cars move by as Lee continued to drive. Then finally as Lee got to the hotel and parked the car he turned to look at Hwoarang as the red head was unbuckling his seat belt. "Well…, umm if I don't see you again during the time you are here I hope you get everything worked out."

"Yeah well I doubt I will be seeing you again, Lee. Though If I do I'll let you know. Thanks for the ride and everything else." Hwoarang said, opening the car door and slowly making his way out.

Then as Hwoarang was sliding out the car Lee grabbed his arm and pulled him back in. "I'm sorry for the questions earlier. I would like to see you again."

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and he pulled away from the older man. "I don't think that will be happing. You-" he started to say but was cut off as a pair of soft pink lips brushed against his. Hwoarang's amber eyes widened and he had no idea what just happened. Chills brushed threw his spine much like the cold wind, which didn't feel so cold anymore. Lee then slowly pulled away from him with a smile. Hwoarang stared at him blinking a few times before pulling away from the car and running back towards his hotel leaving Lee there alone.


	2. Frost and Snow

**A/N: Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. It's a tad longer than the first one and a bit cute at the end.**

**Disclamer: I do not own any of the chars in this story. **

**A/N: Sorry thta I keep editing though each time I re read I find a small msitake I made. .**

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Frost and Snow**_

"Rise and Shine! It's seven o'clock in the morning December the 12th! You know what that means Only 13 day's left before Christmas! Tod-"

A large hand came down onto the radio turning it off fallowed by a loud groan. Hwoarang turned onto his back his amber eyes slowly flickering open as he let out a heavy sigh. "Damn Have I been here for 2 days already?" He asked himself as he slowly sat up grabbing onto his head. "Damn my head is killing me…. And it's not from alcohol"

Hwoarang fell back down onto his pillow pulling the blankets up and over his head. He tightly closed his eyes as he lied there thinking over last nights events. One thing he didn't want to think about was the kiss Lee had gave him when he was dropped off at the hotel. No matter how much Hwoarang tried the thought continued to run threw his mind.

"Damn Chaolan next time I see you I'm going to punch you in the face…" He said to himself as he rolled over to his side curling up into a ball. He shivered a few times from the sudden breeze that came in threw his open window. sighing heavily he slowly removed the blankets away from his body and sat up in the bed. Then with slow motion he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed and walked over to the window closing it shut.

"That's the last time I decide to go for a walk ten o'clock at night in this damn town and during winter." Hwoarang said as he hugged onto himself his eyes closing shut from slight dizziness. Slowly he moved himself back over to the bed lying back down on his side and pulled the covers over his head. He curled himself back up into a small ball getting comfortable. "I'm not wakening up for the rest of the day…" He said slowly drifting back off to sleep.

It got silent again then after that. The only sounds that could be heard were the cars as they passed by and Children that ran passed the hotel on there way to school. Hwoarang didn't move or make a sound as he slowly started to fall asleep. And it was then a soft knocking came at his door. The Korean opened one eye and listened to see if the knocking would continue. He wasn't about to get up to answer it and hoped whoever it was would just go away.

Then the knock started up again this time a bit more louder Hwoarang sighed and pushed the covers off his head and turned onto his back. "Who is it?" He called out in English and listened for the response.

"Sir, It's the manager. There is someone in the lobby who wants to see you." A deep voice said in the hall way listing and waiting for Hwoarang's response.

"I'm not well, tell him to go to hell!" Hwoarang shouted back and pulled the covers back over his head. He knew well who it was. He knew it was Lee Chaolan wanting to talk to him about last night, or apologies. Either way Hwoarang didn't want to listen to it nor did he care. He just wanted to forget about it and go back to sleep.

"But Sir he say's it's important." The man behind the door said listing hard for Hwoarang hoping the Korean was going to answer the door.

"I said No!" Hwoarang shouted anger was clear in his voice and he moved over to his side. He listened hard for the man to respond but was glad when he heard the footsteps disappeared down the hall. "Good." The red head said to himself closeting his eyes again hoping to finally get some sleep.

It wasn't long after that another knock came to the door. Though this time Hwoarang was fast asleep and curled up under the blankets. The knocking of the door then stooped as the shuffling of a key was heard and the hotel bedroom door came open.

Lee slowly came into the room closing the door behind him and placed the key he bought off the manager into his pocket. His chocolate brown eyes scanned the room once when he noticed the lump on the bed surrounded by covers and pillows. He sighed but smiled and walked over to the bed and touched Hwoarang's back gently. "Hwoarang?" He said in a soft voice but had got no response.

Lee smiled and slowly removed the blanket off of the younger Korean's head watching as a mass of red hair escaped. He smiled slightly and ran a finger gently down Hwoarang's cheek feeling how warm the younger Korean was. His smile quickly turned into a frown then and he gently pushed at the red heads shoulder. "Hwoarang?" He said again this time getting a soft grunt from the younger Korean.

"Hwoarang it's Lee, wake up." He said in a soft voice and watched as the red head grunted again turning more onto his side. "Hwoarang?" Lee repeated.

"Go away." Hwoarang ordered pulling the blankets back over his head .

"Aww come on Rang, let me talk to you. Wake up. It's almost Christmas!" Lee said with a smile pulling the blankets back off the red head.

Hwoarang groaned and turned onto his back his amber hues flickering open meting Lee's Chocolate brown orbs. His eyes were narrowed and showed the anger he had for the older man. "What the hell do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? How did you get in here?"

Lee continued to stair at Hwoarang brushing a hand against the red head's forehead gently pushing back some falling strands. "Don't give me that look, Rang. I know your not well and just want to sleep, but that's why I'm here. I wanted to make sure you were alright from after last night." The older man said with a hint of worry n his voice.

"Fuck you. I told you last night I didn't want to see you. You think because you kissed me I'll change my mind? Well your wrong that's one thing I want to forget." He said and turned back over to his side leaving the covers off him this time.

"Now listen Rang. I understand I upset you when I did that and I am Sorry. Though you must understand I couldn't help it. You are an interesting person despite the bad mouth and I would like to get to know you better. So please just talk to me and I'll leave you… be."

Hwoarang groaned and turned back over onto his back glaring at the silver haired man before him. He looked as if he was thinking it over then deciding it may be the only way to get rid of the older man he nodded. "Ok." He said and slowly sat up in bed rubbing at his eyes in the process. "What is it you want?"

Lee smiled and brushed more stands of hair away from Hwoarang's face only for the younger Korean to push his hand away. "I'm Sorry." He said and looked away from Hwoarang as he continued. " What were you doing last night hat got you into that trouble?"

Hwoarang leaned his head against the headboard as he spoke. "I stupidly decided to go for a walk and got myself lost. I could of taken those guys down easy if they weren't pussy bitches and had weapons. I was sure the one guy was going to use his gun on me if you didn't show up, Chaolan."

Lee smiled and stared back at the red head. " I didn't know you knew my First name?"

"Yeah, I know a lot of people's first and last names from the tournament. Yours is just one I happen to remember. Then again you stand out with that silver hair of yours." Hwoarang said rubbing at his sore neck.

"That's how I recognized you. You're the only Korean I know with red hair and tall. Your name isn't really Hwoarang is it?"

Hwoarang shook his head. " No. I wont give out my real name to just anyone. I have to trust them. Is that your real color…you know did you go gray?"

Lee blinked and touched at his head and shook his head. "Do I look that old?"

"No. Well I know you are older than me. Rumor has it you've been in the tournament since it started and that was before I was born."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"It was the year you were borne then. If I remember right Jun became pregnant two months after and Jin was a year old when the second tournament began. I was fifteen at the time and Kazuya was almost seventeen. See how trouble some it is to have an older brother? They always get things first." Lee explained with a heavy sigh his brown eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"You Don't look Thirty-three." Hwoarang said as he watched Lee.

Lee slowly turned his attention back to the red head and smiled "No I guess I don't. Don't feel it either. Other than that, how are your ribs?"

Hwoarang blinked a confused look came over his face but then he understood. "Oh there… bruised pretty good though not broken. That's the worse of my injury, that and the nasty cut on my left thigh." He answer rubbing at his covered leg gently.

"That is good. Do you need medicine for your cold? I had brought some Dayquil incase. "Lee said rummaging threw the leather bag he had brought with him.

"You're a freak, know that Lee?" Hwoarang said and a swung his long legs over the edge of the bed taking the bottle of Dayquil into his hand and walking over into the bathroom to take it.

Lee smirked and nodded his head as he watched the younger man take a gulp of the medicine and placed it at the bathroom sink. "Well after you rudely left last night I was sure you were going to need it tonight."

Hwoarang shot Lee a dirty look. "I was rood? Fuck you Lee, You're the one who kissed me. What did you think I would of done? Give you a candy and some flowers and ask you to date me?"

"No." Lee said with a smile as he watched the red head rummage threw his dresser looking for cloths.

"Then why the hell did you kiss me last night?" Hwoarang asked as he threw a shirt and pants over his shoulder.

Lee shrugged and sat back onto the bed "You were quit cute looking last night. I don't know. I do apologies for it if it offended you. Though I would be lying if I said I didn't like it."

"Hmm. It was weird, so don't do it again or I'll have to punch you." Hwoarang said and headed into the bathroom. "Taking a shower if you're here when I get out then fine. I wont be long."

"Don't worry I will be here. " Lee said with a smile as he watched the red head disappear into the bathroom as he sat comfortably on his bed.

Once Hwoarang was finished with his shower he stepped out of the bathroom with a white towel on his head warring a black turtle neck long sleeve shirt and a pare of denim genes. Lee watched as he dried his hair then threw the towel onto the bathroom floor. "Did the shower help any with your cold?" He asked softly.

Hwoarang stared at him and took out a cigarette from his un open pack and placed it to his lips and sparked it to life with a match. "Why you still here?" He asked leaning against the dresser as he took a good drag from his smoke.

"I told you I will be." Lee said with a smile as he stood to his feet watching Hwoarang sit back onto the bed to put on some socks.

"Why? I thought I could finally have some piece." Hwoarang said with a heavy sigh as he laid himself down on the bed laying on his back and closeting his eyes

"I told you I want to talk with you. Are you sure you are feeling ok?" Lee asked as he sat on the edge of the bed his chocolate brown eyes connecting with Hwoarang amber ones.

"There's nothing to talk about." The younger Korean said and sat up straight to move away from Lee. "Why do you keep asking me that?"

"Because you don't look it." The older Korean said brushing some strands of red hair away from the younger man's eyes.

Hwoarang once again brushed his hand away and glared at the older man. "Why do you care?"

"I told you, Rang I like you and want to know you better. Why wouldn't I care?" Lee asked with a soft smile.

Hwoarang narrowed his eyes and stood to his feet moving away from he bed. "You're an ass whole." He said coldly looking away from Lee. "You don't even know me and you say you care that you like me. Fuck you Lee."

Lee stood up from the bed and stepped over to Hwoarang placing a hand to his back. "Hwoarang, If you think I'm lying I'm not I mean what I say." He said the truth showing in his chocolate brown eyes as he turned Hwoarang to stare at him.

The younger Korean's eyes narrowed deeper and his eyes closed. "Get out." He says as he pushed away from Lee and over to the door. "Now Just fucking get out. I told you I don't want do anything that deals with the tournament. You are something that deals with the tournament. So I don't want to see you."

Lee sighed and walked over towards the door and opened it. As he turned to step out he gave one more look to Hwoarang and smiled. "So I can't see you again?"

Hwoarang shook his head and stepped over towards the Silver haired devil taking the door in his hand. "No. Now leave!" He said and slammed the door in the older man's face.

Lee stared at the green door before him and sighed softly. Closeting his eyes he started to make his way down the hall to the elevator. _I can't let this be the last time I see that boy. Something is bothering him…._ He thought as he entered the elevator and leaned gently against the wall. "I need a plan…."

**~*~**

Later that night after Hwoarang got more sleep and something to eat the young Korean went out for another walk. This time he made sure to stay close to the hotel and just walked a few blocks down and into central park. Again the night was cold much like the previous night, though the Korean made sure to ware a sweater under his jacket.

The cold air felt fresh on his skin. The Breeze sending soft shills up his spine as he walked. The young Korean did not mind it knowing he would be going back to the hotel soon. Though before he did he wanted to check out the large park a bit more and decided to cut into the cold grass. His steel toe boots cutting the frosty blades with each step he made glad he wore such think boots to keep his feet warm.

As he made his way towards the middle of the park he stopped next to large tree that was bare of it's leaves. He smiled lightly and leaned against it taking his pack of smokes out of his back pocket along with his lighter. He placed the small white tobacco filled cylinder to his lips and sparked it to light taking in a deep drag of the cigarette and letting the smoke escape threw his nose. His amber eyes moving threw the distance staring at the never ending park ahead of him. He smiled slightly to himself and closed his eyes.

He was glad to be finally at piece and alone. He was glade to be finally rid of everything that has to do with the tournament to let this month be stress free. Though he did feel a tad guilty form being so rood to Lee earlier and knew he should apologies. Though the red head wanted to wait a few days before he did. He didn't want the older man to think he feeling bad or thinking of him all the time. He would wait till he bumped into him again on the streets or seek him out one day.

Though Hwoarang didn't want Lee around or to think he wanted him around it was true the young Korean found himself thinking of the older man form time to time. Mostly about the earlier conversation and the look Lee gave him before he slammed the door on his face. _Was he really worried for me…? _"Ah ! Blood Talon stop thinking of that idiot. He was just trying to get another Kiss or something…." Hwoarang said to himself and kicked gently at the tree trunk before taking in another drag of his cigarette.

Closing his eyes again Hwoarang laid his head against the bark of the tree lifting his hand gently to his mouth to remove the cigarette from his lips and back to his fingers. Slowly his hand dropped to the side as he stayed silent enjoying the sound of the quiet traffic as it rolled by the park. "Despite the cold…. It's not that bad here." The Korean said as he took one last drag of his cigarette and flicked it several feet away from him. "I think it's safe to stay here a few more minutes then go back to the hotel." He said as his amber eyes gazed up to the dark sky staring up at the several stars that were out.

It wasn't Hwoarang was staring at the sky when a soft touch came to his shoulder fallowed by a very familiar voice. "Hwoarang? Hwoarang-san are you alright?" Lee asked his eyes full of worry as he stared at the red-head next to him.

Hwoarang slowly turned his head to look at the other man a small smirk forming onto his lips. "Hey…" He said softly. "Yeah fine, was just enjoying my time alone." Hwoarang said a bit coldly as he stood up straight.

Lee sighed and moved away from the red head. It was clear to him Hwoarang still didn't want to see him and he didn't want to make Hwoarang more angry at him than he already was. "Well ok just making sure…. I guess I'll see you." He said and began to turn to leave.

Hwoarang's head turned to the older man's back watching him leave. He sighed heavily cursing at himself. _I'm going to regret this…._ "Lee wait…." He sad taking a hold of the silver haired devil's arm only to withdraw as he watched the older man turn around.

"Yes?" Lee asked softly his Chocolate hues meeting Hwoarang's amber ones.

Hwoarang brought a hand to the back of his head rubbing it gently and sighed. "I uh Sorry for earlier. I wasn't well so I snapped." He said a bit awkwardly and looking away form the other man.

Lee smiled and placed both hands into his pocket. "You would of snapped even if you were feeling well."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry Ok? Maybe if I was well I'd of seen, well maybe you do care a little bit and all. So whatever." Hwoarang said slowly looking over at Lee only for his eyes to widen when he seen the broad smile on the older man's face.

"Does this mean I can come and see you then?"

"Uh No. Well maybe once or twice and as long as you call…" Hwoarang said feeling slightly weird about this conversation.

Lee sighed seeing that the younger Korean still didn't want anyone around that he was keeping something deep inside of him. He wanted to give the younger man a hug and let him know he was there though he knew then he would get more than a door slammed in his face. Though Lee had decided on an idea he had earlier and that was to get close to the Korean. Though he wasn't sure how he was going to that without being able to see the red head often. Sighing heavily he knew what he had to do.

"Hwoarang…"

"Hmm?"

"Remember you saying you owe me one?"

"Yeah you did save my life so It's still there. Why?"

"well I came up with something…." Lee said a mischievous grin appearing onto his face as he stepped a few inches closer to the younger man before him.

Hwoarang had noticed the look on Lee's face and took a step back not liking what he was seeing. "Lee you don't want to sleep with me do you? Because my life and worth giving you my body….. Money or something like that….. Even another kiss but I'm not going to sleep with you!" Hwoarang said as his back went up against the tree Lee only inches away.

Lee couldn't help but laugh at the worry in the younger Korean's face. A smile formed onto his lips as he placed a hand on the trunk of the tree right beside Hwoarang's head. " I wouldn't mind the kiss Hwoarang-san though I have something more on mind. Stop worrying I'm not going to ask for your body. No I want to date you for twelve days."

Hwoarang's eyes widened even more at the older man's words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or if he even heard right. "What?"

"I want to date for a short while" Lee said again his chocolate orbs not leaving Hwoarang's beautiful Amber hues.

"Wha… for how long?" The red head asked not to sure of what he was starting to get into or if he even wanted to agree or not.

Lee smiled and slowly brought his hand down from the tree trunk and onto the younger man's narrow waist. "after Christmas for twelve days. How does that sound?"

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed with anger. "Hell no!" He shouted and pushed the older man away from and stepping away form the tree. "I knew you were fucking weird, Lee, but damn! Just get the fuck away form me!" He demanded and started to walk away form the older man.

Lee quickly grabbed Hwoarang's arm gently to keep him in place. "Now wait a moment Hwoarang. Let one finish. For one you owe me one and I did not ask for you to sleep with you. Now for two I told you I liked you and I want to get to know you. Also to be completely honest I don't want to send the holidays with just people I'm doing business with but with someone more than that. Someone I can be close with for Christmas." Lee explained holding onto Hwoarang's gaze.

Hwoarang shook his head. "Why me? Why not go find some American girl and be with her for Christmas? Or another red head guy if that's what you want so much?" Hwoarang asked the anger rising in his voice as he stared at the older man before him.

"Because I don't want anyone else, Hwoarang. I want to spend Christmas with you." Lee said brushing a knuckle gently against Hwoarang's left cheek. "Other than that you owe me one. I did save your life."

Hwoarang turned his head looking away form the older man. He closed his eyes and took in a deep sigh looking as if he was thinking it over. "Sure I can't pay you back with something else?" He asked in a surprisingly calmer tone.

Lee shook his head. :"It will only be for twelve days. I promise then I will leave out of your life until the next tournament. This means a lot to me Hwoarang. I don't think anyone should be left alone on Christmas not even you."

"But I want to be alone…." Hwoarang said softly still keeping his eyes away form the older man's.

"But I don't think you really do. So, how about it twelve days being my Lover?"

Hwoarang took in a deep sigh closing his eyes again as he thought it over. Then slowly he turned his head to glance at Lee. "Okay fine, but I'm still not having sex with you." The red head warned his amber eyes finally connecting with Lee's Chocolate brown orbs.

Lee smiled and brought his hole hand down onto Hwoarang's cheek. "That's a deal." he said and lowered his lips to Hwoarang's there lips meeting into a soft kiss as white crystal snow flacks feel onto their body surrounding them as hey embraced for that small moment.

Hwoarang then slowly moved away from Lee and glared at him. "Your not my damn Boyfriend until tomorrow! Stop kissing me sick-o."

Lee chuckled and brushed his knuckles against the young Korean's cheek once more. "I know. I can't help it. Your cute when your mad. And your quit beautiful much like the snow."

"And your annoying like frost that wont scrape off windows when you want it to." Hwoarang answered back still looking annoyed.

Lee couldn't help but let out a chuckle form his words letting his hand drop to his side. "May I take you home? It's cold and now snowing. I would hate to see you more sick than you already are."

"Yeah okay." Hwoarang said despite the annoyance he felt then he couldn't help but let a small smile escape onto his face and he let the older man lead the way to his car.

* * *

**Okay that is the end of Chapter two! Was it good or bad? I hope you enjoyd it all together!**


	3. Ice

**A/N: Chapter three! Done and complete. I Hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter somerry: Well let's jsut say Lee and Hwoarang go out on their first 'date.' Things start to un fold and get on there way. What happens? Well you have to read to find out! ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Ice_**

Seven thirty in the morning Lee walked down the large red hall of the Holiday INN. The Silver haired devil was holding a bouquet of red and white roses in his left hand and a leather hand bag in the other. The Korean made his way down to Hwoarang's hotel door and knocked gently on the large green door. When there was no response Lee sighed heavily and placed down the leather suitcase and dug into his pocket. When he had found the key to the young Korean's room he easily un-locked the door and stepped on in side. "Hwoarang-san?" He said as his eyes scanned the room before he found the large lump covered in blankets on the bed.

"Ah! Still asleep I see." He said and stepped on over to the bed placing the flowers onto the night stand and his bag on the floor. He slowly moved to the bed taking a seat on the edge. "Rang?" He said softly shaking the man gently on the back. "Rang wake up."

"Mmm…." Came muffling under the blankets causing Lee to chuckle.

"OY! Come on you can't sleep all day!" The older man said as he moved his hand to what appeared to be Hwoarang's rear slapping it only to find out it was hard and not cushy, "Eh?"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hwoarang yelled his head pooping out from the bottom of the bed his right hand on top of his forehead. His amber eyes gazed at Lee's back and he quickly sat up. "Do you mind?"

"Ah I'm sorry I thought that was your ass." The older man said truthfully.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and he brought back a hand smacking Lee on the back of the head. "Ass whole." He grunted and pushed himself out of bed. "What are you doing here?"

Lee rubbed his head for a moment before standing to his feet. "Too see you of cores. I thought we'd start the day early together."

Hwoarang moved over to his dresser and pulled out a cigarette from his almost empty pack. "What for?" He asked placing the cigarette to his lips and lighting it with a match.

"Have you forgotten last night?" Lee asked a frown forming onto his face. He watched as Hwoarang glanced at him.

The Korean stared at Lee as he thought for a moment thinking of last night. His eyes then widened and he sighed letting the smoke escaping his lips. "Ahh…. no." He said and placed a hand to his tangled red hair pushing it away from his face.

Lee smiled and stepped over too Hwoarang grabbing a hold of the red head by the waist and pulling him into a hug. "Ahh good." He said softly.

Hwoarang's eyes widened as he was suddenly grabbed and he pushed the older man away. "Hey Hey!" He started but noticed the worried look in Lee's eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm smoking, pervert." The Korean said looking away from Lee and leaned back against the dresser. He took in another drag of his cigarette when he noticed the roses on his night stand. "What are they for?"

Lee blinked and smiled as he turned picking up the roses in his hand and placed them in front of Hwoarang. "Here, for you."

Hwoarang's eyes widened once again as the roses were handed to him. He gently dropped the cigarette into the ashtray and took a look at them. Smelling their soft fragrant he smiled, but his smile quickly disappeared as he thrust the roses into Lee's hands. "I am not a woman!" He shouted and stepped away from Lee taking a hold of his cigarette and sitting back onto the bed.

Lee frowned and stared at the roses placing them back down on the night stand. "I know. Though, I thought I would give you something nice, for being nice." He said with a chuckle moving over to the bed and taking a seat next to Hwoarang. He watched as the younger man crushed his cigarette and turned to face him. Lee smiled. "I have plans for today. You should get ready."

"I need a shower and breakfast first." Hwoarang said with a yawn. "And more sleep." He said with an annoyed look.

"No time for more sleep. Take your shower and we will eat out for breakfast." Lee said pulling gently on Hwoarang's arm making the younger man stand to his feet.

"Hey hey!" Hwoarang said as he was pulled to his feet tripping over Lee's bag and falling into the older man's chest. "humph…."

Lee smiled as he caught a hold of the red head, bringing his arms around the younger man's waist gently. "Ah, I see I already have you falling for me." He said with a grin watching as Hwoarang stood up straight.

"In your dreams." Hwoarang spat though before he can move away from the older man, Lee brought his lips gently over his kissing him gently.

"Go take your shower than we will have breakfast." Lee said with a smile.

"After that I don't think I want to eat with you." Hwoarang said moving away from the older man as quickly as he could moving to his dresser pulling out some cloths.

"Hay, now were going to eat at a lovely restaurant called Denny's. there food is real good."

Hwoarang sighed heavily and turned to Lee. "You buying?"

"What type of Boyfriend would I be if I did not buy?"

"I am not a girl!" Hwoarang said anger showing in his voice. But he relaxed some and turned to the bathroom. "Though I can't turn down free food. Wait there I'll b out in ten minutes, jerk."

"Will you need help?" Lee asked with a innocent grin.

"Fuck you!" With that Hwoarang slammed the bathroom door leaving Lee to wait for him out in the main bedroom.

**~*~**

Later that morning at the restaurant Hwoarang and Lee sat at a booth together. Lee was enjoying himself a coffee as Hwoarang had orange juice. Though the red head wasn't paying much attention to the things that were going around as he stared out the window his chin resting in the palm of his hand. Lee frowned at the young red head and moved over closer to the younger Korean placing a hand over his.

"Hwoarang, what's the matter?"

"America. The people here are so different." He said turning his head to face his orange juice. "I was just wondering if thy are open like Japan or closed in like Korean's." He said and pulled his hand away from Lee's taking a sip of his orange juice.

Lee chuckled and sat back. "They are both. Some American's are open and some are not. Though it is more rare to see gay couples around unless they are two woman."

"I am not gay." Hwoarang said giving Lee a nasty look.

"No, perhaps not, but you ARE my boyfriend. So that makes us a GAY couple." Lee said with a chuckle sipping more of his coffee.

Hwoarang glared at him though sighed knowing the older man was right. " Yeah. Well what else are we doing today my dear Chaolan?" He asked changing the subject.

Lee smiled and placed his coffee down. "Glad you asked. I thought we go and do a bit of site seeing for a first date. Than maybe some lunch, and perhaps ice skating later?"

"Ice skating…. Are you trying to make me look gay?"

"Yes."

"I hate you. No ice skating not today I'm still not so well." Hwoarang said truthfully and finished his orange juice. "How about no… alright… I'm not going to a movie with and your purvey hands. Though I don't know if ice skating is any better…."

Lee let out a laugh and took out his wallet. "You will have fun. Then later we can enjoy dinner and I will take you to your hotel."

"Yeah I better. Or on your vacation to get away I'll do the same. Ruin it by saving your ass. Then making you be my dog."

Lee blinked. "Sex toy?"

"You are fucking sick! I mean my damn servant!" Hwoarang stared at Lee his face angered but even so he couldn't help but laugh at the face Lee was giving him. _He's almost cute… _Hwoarang thought to himself but quickly shook it away. "Alright alright lets go." He said and slid himself out of the booth.

"Ok." Lee said and fallowed his young lover out of the restaurant leaving the money on the table as he left. "Wait up, Rang. There is no need to run."

"Yeah there is, your still fallowing me. Besides I'm not running your just slow. That age finally catching up on you?" Hwoarang said with a grin that quickly disappeared when Lee took his hand.

Lee smirked and stared at Hwoarang as he healed on to the younger man's hand. " No." He said and slowly let go of the red head as they made it to his silver Honda. "Now, get in and behave. I may have to punish you if you don't."

"You mean bothering me and spending all this time with me isn't punishment?" Hwoarang said as he slid into the car and strapped the seatbelt across his chest.

Lee chuckled as he strapped on his own belt and started the car. "I bet at he end of the day you will have fun with me."

"You bet huh? I'll take that bet. I bet I wont." Hwoarang said with a grin.

Lee waited to answer as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street. A smile forming to his lips as he glanced at Hwoarang. "hmmm What do you bet? No It can't be out of our relationship either, sweetheart."

Hwoarang gave Lee a cold Glare that quickly vanished and turned into a grin. "All right fine. Then I bet If I don't have fun by the end of the night You don't come so damn early in the morning, anymore."

"OK. If I win you move in with me for the rest of the twelve days."

"What!?"

"You heard me. I'm not asking you to sleep with me, you will have your own room. Though this way I know ware you are at night without worrying." He said truthfully. "Also you can save a good amount of money."

Hwoarang smiled. " Chaolan, you could just ask for my cell phone. And despite the fact I want to be alone I probably would of moved in if you asked. I don't have enough money for the hotel than I thought I did. I was going to go into a cheaper one in a day or so anyway."

"Really?" Lee asked a smile on his face.

"Yeah. So pick something else."

Lee chuckled. "Then a kiss. Not just any kiss. A kiss from you. Spontaneously."

"What?" Hwoarang said with a bit of protest but sighed. "Ok deal…."

**~*~**

After a while of walking around down town enjoying some of the sights Hwoarang and Lee found themselves in the park sitting on a park bench enjoying some hamburgers. "Mmm this cheese burger from that Burger King is freaking awesome!" Hwoarang said between bites as he nearly swallowed the cheese burger hole.

Lee watched him with amusement the older man slowly enjoying his fries. After swallowing hard he took a sip of his soda and spoke. "You should not eat so fast, Rang. You may choke then I might have to use mouth to mouth."

Hwoarang shot Lee a cold glare before placing a Frye to his lips. "I don't want that. I had enough of your kisses."

"Aw now Rang you don't mean that." Lee said placing his soda to the side replacing it with his cheese burger.

"Of cores I do. Your lucky I can tolerate it." Hwoarang said with a warning glace.

Lee closed his eyes as he bit into his sandwich and chewed carefully. "It's because you like them." He said with a grin and whipping his mouth with a napkin.

Hwoarang glared at him and turned away. "I will walk back to the hotel you know." He said angrily. "You are loosing the bet."

"Hey now, that isn't very fare the day is only half over. You can't run out early. Now It's alright if you don't want to admit you like it when I kiss you. Though it's only a mater of time before I get a kiss out of you." Lee said with a grin as he placed his garbitch into the waist basket and lifting his drink back onto his lap.

Hwoarang did the same thing keeping his gaze away from the older man. "Yeah…. Only if you win."

Lee chuckled and stood up taking one last sip of his soda throwing it away. He then moved over to Hwoarang wrapping his arms around his waist from the red head's behind. He then leaned in and whispered into the younger man's ear. "Your cute when flushed… you know that?"

Hwoarang closed his eyes holding back a sigh. "And your conceded, let go of me Chaolan."

"No." Lee said nuzzling into Hwoarang's neck gently giving the younger man soft kisses.

Hwoarang's eyes widened and a blush carpeted up his cheeks and he quickly spun around in Lee's arms pushing the older man off of him. "I'm not Having fun!" He shouted as the older man went flying to the ground. "Stop! Just fucking stop or I'm stopping this hole stupid thing!" He yelled and started to walk away.

Lee's eye's widened as he was suddenly pushed off the red head. He watched as Hwoarang yelled at him and as the younger man started to walk away. Sighing softly he slowly stood to his feet and went after the red head. "Hwoarang wait." He said moving right behind the Korean.

"No." Hwoarang said looking threw his pack of smokes for a cigarette. "Fuck." He said seeing the pack was empty and he threw it to the ground and continued to walk.

"Rang, Please." Lee said grabbing the younger man by the arm stopping him. "I'm sorry." The older man said softly staring right into Hwoarang's Amber orbs.

"Fuck you Lee. I told you I'm not comfortable with you kissing me all the time and you don't listen. I'm Not gay. I don't see you like that. I agreed to 'date' you for twelve days. Not to be kissed every chance your perverted hands got the chance to get a hold of me. So knock it off!" Hwoarang said with anger pulling his arm away from the older Korean. "Or I will beet the shit out of you and call it off."

"I'm Sorry." Lee said softly not taking his attention off of Hwoarang gazing right into his amber orbs. He took the Korean's hands gently into his. " I'll cool it down. I promise. I relay don't mean to hurt you, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed as he listened to Lee, and he sighed heavily looking away. "Fine." His voice more calmer than as he spoke removing his hands form the older man's grasp. "Let's go."

Lee nodded and grinned slightly. "You still want to continue this date then, Rang-Kun?"

"Don't call me that." Hwoarang said looking threw his coat for another pack of cigarette's but being un successful. "But I guess, with you loosing the bet anyway."

Lee smiled and stepped beside Hwoarang pulling out his own pack of smokes handing one to the red-head. "Here."

"Thank you." Hwoarang sad taking the U.S.A Gold and placing it to his lips. "Lighter?" He asked softly.

Lee smiled and took out his lighter and lit the cigarette for his young lover and smiled. "I grew to like this brand. I'm going to miss them when I go back to Japan for the next tournament…. Ah….Gomen…"

Hwoarang took in a drag of his cigarette before removing it from his lips. "You sorry for?" The red head asked with a raised brow. " You don't live in Japan?"

Lee blinked surprised at the younger man's words. "Not anymore. I moved to the Bahaman's a few years a go, and here on business.."

"How long you here for?" Hwoarang asked as he watched Lee take out his own cigarette and placed it to his lips. "Just until after Christmas…or?"

"I'm here for a year. Maybe a little longer. I came here a month after the third tournament ended. You said you are only here until the first?"

"Yeah…. I may leave a bit sooner depending on if I receive a notice from a friend of mine back in Korea saying the war there will start. Then I may have to go back because there is a good chance I will be put into the military…." Hwoarang said in a calmer voice his gaze to the ground as he walked.

Lee stared at him for a long time then. Watching as the red head started to trail off. _I wonder if that is what he keeps thinking about? Perhaps he's worried? Or if there is more….? _Lee slowly placed a hand on Hwoarang's back and smiled. "Well let's not think of that now and go ice-skating, shall we?"

"huh? Yeah alright." Hwoarang said with a smile flicking away his cigarette bud to the ground. "Let's go 'old man.'" He said and dashed off towards the ice rank.

**~*~**

Hwoarang laughed hard when he watched as Lee fell for the 100th time as the two started to ice skate. The young Korean skated easily over towards the silver haired devil with ease and bent down besides the older man. "Have you ever skated before?" He asked with a grin staring right into the older man's chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, but it was when I was younger." He said sitting up straight . "I was eighteen the last time I skated."

Hwoarang laughed again shaking his head back and forth. "Then why did you want to go ice-skating tonight?"

Lee smiled and pushed back his long bangs away from his face. "Because I thought it would be fun. I also thought I would remember how too."

The red head Korean smiled and held out a hand towards Lee offering to help him up. "Yeah, I guess the old age has caught up to you after all."

Lee glared at the younger man taking his hand and lifting himself up along with the red head. "I don't think so. Just clumsy on the ice." He said nearly loosing his balance yet again, though this time Hwoarang grabbed a hold of him before he fell, laughing. "Gomen." Lee said a slight blush forming onto his lips as his head fell into Hwoarang's chest.

"What you apologizing for? Come on Chaolan let's teach you how to skate." Hwoarang said grabbing a hold of Lee's hand with his own fingerless gloves.

Lee's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled by Hwoarang towards the middle of the ice. His skates skidding rapidly against the slippery ice under him nearly falling over and taking Hwoarang with him. "HWO-WA-RANG!" Lee yelled as he slid right into Hwoarang's back knocking the other man off balance.

"WHAAA!!" Hwoarang screamed as he started to fall face forward quickly catching his balance only to slide backwards into Lee again and the two fell hard onto the ice. "Holy….shit…" Hwoarang said as he lied there flat on his back next to Lee his breathing slightly heavy.

"You said it…" Lee said and started to chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…, you?" The younger Korean asked as he to started to chuckle.

"Yea."

"Good."

The next thing the two men knew they were both lying there on the open ice laughing. The people that were skating around with them seemed to be gone as they both shared a long moment of laughter. Neither of them at that moment caring what was gong on around them. Neither of them paying attention to the fact that it was getting dark and snowing again. They just stood there laughing.

Then finally after the laughter calmed down Hwoarang pulled himself up a large smile on his face as he brought his amber eyes to gaze at the sky as the snow started to fall. "Ah snowing again. Maybe this time it will stick, huh?" He said turning his head to face Lee who was sitting up right next to him.

Lee smiled and brushed strands of red hair away form Hwoarang's cheek. "Yeah it's suppose to snow all night. May have icy roads tomorrow."

Hwoarang smiled. "That's all you need. More Ice."

"Ice is an evil thing."

"Yeah, but it looks real nice under the moon light." Hwoarang said as his gaze moving to the large ice pack they were sitting on. As the moon light shined around it lighting it up like crystal.

Lee smiled as he stared at Hwoarang his eyes never leaving the Korean beauty before him. "Yeah it is….very beautiful."

"Yeah…. Well hay-" Hwoarang started to say his attention back to Lee noticing the older man was looking right at him. "Lee…"

"Yeah?"

"Your drooling."

"What?" Lee blinked and placed a hand to his mouth.

Hwoarang went back into laughter as he watched the older man make a slight fool of himself and slowly stood to his feet, then bending slightly to help the other man up. Come on Lee. Lets get your ass up so we can get me back to the hotel." He said taking a hold of Lee's hand gently and pulled the older man to his feet. "Careful…." He said as Lee nearly stumbled over again caught by Hwoarang who healed the older man steady.

"Thank you." Lee said a small blush creeping up to his cheeks as he helped onto the other man's right shoulder for support.

Hwoarang smiled and leaned closer to the older man kissing his cheek. "Let's go, or we will be part of the ice itself, soon." He said bringing an arm around Lee's back helping the older man to skate over to a bench. He Ignored the deeper blush and look the older man was giving him. "Lee you listing?"

"Huh? Right Lets go." He said and slowly skated along with Hwoarang.

When the two finally got the skates off and there shoes back they both made it back to Lee's car. Lee quickly unlocked the door letting Hwoarang in first then ran to the other side ware Hwoarang un locked the door for him , letting the older man get right into the car without plying with the keys. "Damn It's cold…" Lee said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah." Hwoarang said pulling on his seat belt. "Thank god for a car. " He said with a chuckle watching as Lee put on his own seat belt and started the engine. He sighed softly and stared at his lap for a moment. "Today was fun…."

Lee smiled at the younger Korean before he slowly started to back out of the parking lot and onto the road. "That's why you kissed me?"

Hwoarang tuned his head back to Lee and blushed. He had forgotten about the bet till then and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh yeah…. You know you look like a girl when you blush?" He said trying to change the subject.

Lee had caught on however and smiled from ear to ear at the young Korean. "No I didn't. Is that suppose to be a complement?"

"Yeah…. Maybe…. I don't know. Lee don't piss me off."

"I'm not trying to, my Beautiful Korean." Lee then sighed as he watched on at the road letting salience come between them for a while. Then finally Lee spoke again. "Why did you kiss me?"

Hwoarang turned his attention from the window back to Lee. "I don't know. I was surprised too. Maybe it was the moment, or that damn blush…. Maybe it was the bet. I don't remember what I was thinking then, Chaolan."

Lee frowned at the younger man's answered but knew not to push the subject that it will just upset the younger man. "Ok."

Again for a while it got silent between them. Lee watching the road as he drove the two to Hwoarang's hotel, and Hwoarang staring out the window, his head lying against it. It stood like that for the rest of the ride back to the hotel. Quiet, both men wondering what was on the others mind. Though Hwoarang was also thinking of what had happened that day. Wondering himself why he kissed the older man.

"Were here." Lee finally said as he parked the car and un snapped his seat belt, watching Hwoarang do the same. "Hwoarang, before you go I want to ask you something.."

Hwoarang turned to face Lee a tired look in his eyes. "What?"

"Do you remember my first bet proposal?" Lee asked turning his boy so he was fully looking at the younger Korean.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you still want to conceder it? I mean come stay with me until our deal is off or even until you have to leave, if you want? I wouldn't mind."

Hwoarang stared at Lee and laughed. "I can stay for the 11 days that are left. I don't know about the rest. I'll think about it, but remember I came here to get some alone time and I attend to do that. Though all right less money for me to pay to this hotel anyway."

Lee smiled and unlocked the door for the younger Korean. "I'll set up the spare room for you tonight then and get you in there for tomorrow. Unless you want to gather your belongs and just come with me tonight?"

"Tonight? Well I only have my cloths and guitar. Yeah, Okay… I'll be right back." He said and slipped out of the car and into the hotel.

_This way I can see you anytime…, and help you with what ever it is that is hurting you inside…. You Don't know it yet but your not alone…._ Lee thought to himself as he waited there in the car waiting for Hwoarang to return with his things so he cold take him back to his rented home.

Once Hwoarang came out side he was holding two book bags and a guitar on his back. Lee quickly hopped out of the car and opened the trunk. Then he easily took the bags from his young lovers hands and placed them neatly into the trunk. "Do you want the guitar in there too, or?"

"Yeah it should be fine in there." Hwoarang sad handing the old guitar over to Lee and watched as he gently placed it into the trunk next to the book bags. Hwoarang then shut the trunk with ease and turned to Lee. "All set. Sure you ready to live with this Blood Talon?"

"Blood Talon huh? Your street thug name I presume?"

"Yeah, so Is Hwoarang. Now get me to some warmth Chaolan. It's freezing. No way to treat a boyfriend!" Hwoarang joked.

Lee chuckled and brought an arm around Hwoarang's waist gently and kissed his forehead whispering into the red head's ear. "I can warm you-"

**Smack! **

Hwoarang punched the man in the face. "Stop with the dirty talk. I'm not gay!" He snapped. "Now I'm not sure if I want to do this. You might try and sneak into my damn bed and rape me or something while I'm a sleep."

Lee rubbed at his face gently and sighed. "I'm sorry I was kidding. No, come on I'll get us home."

**~*~**

Once Lee got Hwoarang to his place and dropped his bags onto the young Korean's new bed he smiled. "I'll be right back with an extra blanket and pillow for you. I wont be long." He said an left the room.

Hwoarang sighed and smiled walking over to his right bag, and opened it. He carefully took out the roses Lee had gave him that morning and sighed. "He has to learn that I am a guy…." Hwoarang said with a chuckle sniffing the roses. "Ah well… still nice I guess…"

When Lee returned to the room he couldn't help but smile. There on the night stand was the roses he gave Hwoarang that morning in a vase Hwoarang must had found in the kitchen. And there lying on the bed was the sleeping Blood Talon. Lee shook his head and walked over removing the bags and placing them on the floor. He then picked up Hwoarang's legs and lied them on the bed before laying the blanket over him and the pillow next to his head. He gently sat down on the edge of the bed pushing back some red strands of hair from the young Korean's face before bending over kissing his forehead. "Good night my beautiful Korean." He said and stepped out of the room closeting the door behind him.

* * *

**The end of Chapter three! Stay tooned for Chapter four!**


	4. Warmth

**A/N: Chapter four up and Running Please let me know what you think!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Four_

_warmth_

"Lee?" Hwoarang said as he walked down the strange hall way that morning. When he didn't get an answer the young Korean ran on down the stairs. His Amber eyes scanned the middle room quickly, "Lee?" He called out again pausing once more to wait for an answer.

"In here Rang." Came Lee's voice form the kitchen.

Hwoarang sighed and made his way over to the Kitchen. He stared at the older man watching him sit at the table drinking his coffee. "Morning…" Hwoarang said stepping onto the cold tile floor with bare feet. He slowly walked towards the kitchen counter and pointed at the coffee machine. "This is fresh?"

Lee simply nodded and stood to his feet with his empty coffee mug. "Did you sleep well?" He asked in a soft voice placing the mug in the sink before walking over to Hwoarang and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist kissing the side of his head gently. He smiled when he felt that Hwoarang wasn't protesting and just continued to make himself a coffee.

"Yeah, thanks. Do you have… " He paused for a moment as the older man rubbed at his shoulders lightly. "ooyoo?"

Lee smiled and kissed Hwoarang's cheek lightly. "it's called milk. Yes I have some in the fridge." Lee answered stepping over to the fridge and taking out a half gallon of Milk.

"Thanks." Hwoarang said taking the milk and poring it into his coffee before taking a quick sip leaning against the counter in the posses. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did." Lee answered as he put the milk away back into the fridge. His gaze scanning the clock. He frowned when he noticed the time and brought his attention back to the younger man. "I have to go to work soon. I have a meeting I must attend so you will be by yourself for a while."

"For how long?" Hwoarang asked taking another sip of his coffee.

"About three hours. Then I'll be back and we can do something." He said smiling as he watched the younger man yawn tiredly. "Perhaps you can use a little more sleep?"

"I might. What are we doing later?" Hwoarang asked as he sat his cup on the counter then hoped himself on top of there letting his long deadly legs hang down.

Lee stepped over towards him and pulled him back to the floor. "That's not a place to sit." He said and brought Hwoarang in his arms only for the younger man to push away.

"Yeah, ok. So what are we doing?" He said grabbing his cup of coffee again.

"You decide." Lee said with a grin watching as the younger man kept the cup close to his chest. He knew not to try and grab the red head again to hold him or that coffee would be all over his good suit. He Didn't need that being it so close to the time he had to go.

Hwoarang glared at Lee for a moment as he kept the coffee close though he let a smile form to his face. "Me huh? I can always say 'lets go ice skating again.'"

"You want me to brake my back don't you?" Lee asked with a frown.

"No. Though if you keep grabbing me all the time I may brake your arm." He said chuckling as he sipped at his coffee. "don't worry I'll think of something. When do you leave?"

Lee glanced back at the clock and sighed. "I must go now." He said taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Hwoarang. "That is my cell incase there is something wrong. I'll call you when I am on my way home." He said and grabbed a hold of his blue suit jacket and threw it on. "Is it straight?" He asked turning to face Hwoarang once again.

Hwoarang rose a brow and smiled. He sat down his cup and stepped over to Lee grabbing his tie. "Too damn straight Chaolan. Lets make the tie a bit crooked." He said and adjusted the tie so it was completely out of place.

"Rang…" Lee said with an annoying sigh. " It can't be crooked." He said taking the red head's hands and removing them from his tie.

"Ah, so you do have a week spot. Cloths! What a 'girl'" Hwoarang laughed and let his hands slide to his side. "Well get to work. don't want to be late."

Lee smiled and shook his head. " I'm no girl." He said pulling Hwoarang close to him. "May I have a good bye kiss?"

"Good bye means forever." Hwoarang said with a frown. "I can say so long, but I don't want to give you a kiss."

Lee blinked at the Korean's words and placed them to the back of his head. He sighed though and slowly let go of the younger man. "Alright. I will remember that. See you later than my beautiful Korean." Lee then walked on out of the room and to the main door.

"What really? No Kiss?" Hwoarang asked as he fallowed Lee to the door stopping right in the door way as Lee stepped onto the porch.

Lee turned to Hwoarang and smiled. "You said you didn't want one."

"That didn't stop you before." Hwoarang said with narrowed eyes folding his arms over his chest. "Not that I'm complaining, but that isn't like you to keep no as an answer."

Lee smiled and stepped closer to Hwoarang bringing a hand behind the younger man's back. "Your going to make me late…" He said softly as he pushed strands of red hair away form Hwoarang's face.

"Not my fault. And I said N-"

Before Hwoarang could finish his sentence Lee's lips captured his kissing the Blood Talon softly. Hwoarang found his arms sliding down from his chest and his right hand meeting Lee's as it was pressed against his cheek. The kiss was soft and for some reason Hwoarang felt warm inside despite the cold. Slowly his eyes started to close, though opened as Lee pulled away. "No…" He said finishing his sentence.

Lee smiled and stepped away form the younger man. "I know we can continue it later." He said with a wink and stepped off the porch and to his car.

Hwoarang blinked and shook his head. "Hey! That's not what I meant! " Though it was to late Lee was already in his car and driving off. Sighing heavily the younger man stepped back inside closing the door behind him. "Damn basterd kissing me like that!" He said to himself _Though… it wasn't bad…. But nice Wait what am I saying!? _"Hwoarang calm down. It's because your tiered. Yeah… I'm just tired." He said and walked on into the living room.

_But I did like it… No I didn't Did! NO! _"Oh man… what am I to do?" The Korean said to himself as he plopped down on the soft chair. "I'll have to kiss him again…."

**~*~**

"Hwoarang?" Lee said as he walked into the door. He sat down his leather bag onto the floor next to the coat rack and removed his winter coat hanging it next to Hwoarang's gene jacket witch conferred the older man that his boyfriend was indeed home. Even his boots were still lined up at the door way. Lee sighed and removed his own shoes before walking into the living room. "Hwoarang?" He said again scanning the room then jumped when a strong hand touched the back of his shoulder.

"Sorry." Hwoarang said with a grin. "I didn't hear you come in. I was in the laundry room throwing some cloths in the wash. How was work?"

Lee smiled as he stared down at the slightly shorter man and pushed back some red bangs from Hwoarang's face. "It was alright. Nothing big. Got some important document I need to get done before the 20th, though they can wait. What did you do while I was gone?"

"I had breakfast, played with my guitar, and watched T.V then laundry. You know American's have some funny shit on T.V these days. Like this sponge Bob guy. Holy crap it's so stupid it's funny. And Some kind of show called Billy and Mandy or what ever. That's funny as hell. Though I don't think it's good for kids and it's on a kids network! American's are perverts too! I watched this show called south park. That can't be for kids! But that's basically what I did."

Lee smiled and continued to run his hand threw the younger man's hair. His chocolate hues staring right at the amber orbs before him. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah. I was going to make lunch though I don't know what you have. I'm going to ware my goggles today if you keep doing that." Hwoarang said with a bit of annoyance. It wasn't that he disliked it, it was that it made him want to kiss the older man, and that confused him.

"The ones you wore at the tournament? The motorcycle ones?" Lee asked as he let his hand drop to the side.

"Yeah. I usually ware them in fights to. I sometimes ware them when riding my Harley back home though there normally to keep my hair pushed back. When I'm in my dobuk I ware a head-band." He said with a grin "So what should we eat?"

"Do you want to go out to eat? Or order here?" Lee asked smiling. It was easy to see that the young Korean was starting to open up to him. He couldn't help but feel glad for that and wanted to bring the younger man into a hug but also didn't want to upset the man either so kept his distance.

"I'm in the mood for a sandwich. You got lunch meet here?" Hwoarang asked turning to walk into the kitchen.

"I don't know." Lee said as he fallowed after his Korean boyfriend. "I don't think I do. Though we can go to the store and pick some up if you wish. A sandwich does sound good."

"Ok. Do you have a sweater I can ware? Mine is in the wash and I don't have another…." He said turning around to see Lee right there next to him. "Do you always have to be so close?"

Lee laughed and brought his arms around the younger man. "I'm sorry I can't help it. I will grab you a sweater. Your built is a bit bigger than mine so it might be a bit snug. Though It will keep you warm." He said and let go of Hwoarang. "Did you decide what to do today?"

"Thanks… uhh yeah. I thought we could umm…go bowling and have a few beers. Then for dinner there is this Chinese restaurant if you want I want to try. It's a buffet."

"Bowling?"

"Yeah. I want to do something sporty that you can even handle. Then afterwards get some food and just sit here the rest of the night. There is a show on T.V later I want to see. It's called eight crazy nights. The chimerical was funny."

Lee laughed and once again brought Hwoarang into a hug. "You are like a kid sometimes. So cute. Okay we can do that." He said and let go of the red head. "Let me get that sweater then we can go to the store and have lunch here. When your ready we can go bowling." He said and stepped out of the kitchen.

Hwoarang stood there with a confused look on his face wondering what had just happened. "Ok…" He said and turned around taking a seat at the kitchen table a bit confused.

**~*~**

"Damn! Another strike! Lee Lee is On a role!" Hwoarang said with a laugh as he watched the older man walk back to their seat.

Lee smiled and sat across from the Blood Talon. "What did you call me?"

"I Called you Lee. You got a problem with that?" Hwoarang asked with a smirk as he took a sip of his beer staring at Lee right into his chocolate brown eyes.

Lee grinned taking the beer from Hwoarang's grasp leaning towards the red head. Their lips nearly touching. "I believe you called Me Lee Lee."

Hwoarang's grin grew bigger. "So? it's your name." With that he stood to his feet placing a hand on Lee's head and pushed his face down into the table. "Ah, My turn!" He then said and went over to grab his bowling ball.

Lee groaned as his head was smooched into the table and he sat up straight watching Hwoarang bowel his turn. The younger man also making a strike. "Hmm so you are good at bowling I see." Lee said as Hwoarang sat back down taking his beer back.

"Aw is Lee getting mad at his Boyfriend for winning?" Hwoarang said as he leaned back against his chair.

"No. By the way if I make another strike we tie, then that's game." Lee said with a grin as he stood up and slowly stepped over to his lain picking up his own ball. As he placed his fingers in the holes and picked up the ball in his hand he turned to stair at Hwoarang. "How about a good luck Kiss?"

"No." Hwoarang said with a grin his arms folding over his chest. "I'm not going to tie with you. The last time I tied with someone… well I'm still not over it."

Lee laughed and shook his head. "That was a fight. This is more of a game my beautiful Korean."

Hwoarang stood to his feet and stepped over towards Lee sighing. "Yeah but I wouldn't want to hold a grudge."

Lee grinned and patted Hwoarang on the head with his free hand not saying word. He knew Hwoarang was joking with him trying to win the game. He knew the Korean wouldn't care much of tying in a blowing match that is simple fun. So with a simple stroke of Movement Lee tossed the ball down the lain and watched it role down.

Hwoarang stepped closer towards Lee watching the ball with a grin. The two men watched as the ball hit the pins, knocking down nine of them. The tenth swaying back and forth. Hwoarang's eyes widened as he watched a smile forming to his face. "it's going… it's going…. IT DIDN'T! I WIN!" He shouted with a laugh grabbing a hold of Lee with excitement kissing the older man hard on the lips then quickly letting go slapping Lee on the face.

Lee blinked rubbing his cheek as he stared at Hwoarang who looked as shocked as he did. Though the younger man had his hands in the air. "What happened?" He asked in a clam voice.

_I kissed him! Why Did I kiss Him! I'm drunk! That's it! Drunk! Keep telling yourself that. You like kissing him! I do not! it's wrong. He's a guy. I'm a guy. _Hwoarang quickly shook his head as Lee's words finally passed threw him. "Uh Sorry. Weird reaction. Too much alcohol." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry."

Lee dropped his hand from his cheek and stepped closer to Hwoarang wrapping his arms around the younger man. "It's alright you were just excited."

Hwoarang closed his eyes and pushed away from Lee. "Fuck you. Stop treating me like a girl. Get mad for once." Hwoarang said with a bit of annoyance and stepped back over to their table sitting down bringing the beer to his lips.

Lee watched him and frowned. He slowly fallowed the younger man and sat across from him. His chocolate eyes never leaving Hwoarang's form. "Hwoarang…"

"Shut up."

"Please let me talk."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear it, alright?" Hwoarang said slamming his empty beer bottle onto the table and glared at Lee.

Lee sighed and sat back in his own chair. He looked away from Hwoarang and at the blowing lanes, then slowly spoke. " Can we talk about it later?"

"No."

"Why not, Hwoarang? I kiss you, you hit me. You kiss me you still hit me. I know you didn't mean too, but I just want to know why?"

"I don't know why Lee. Yeah I didn't mean to Hit you but I don't think I meant to Kiss you either!" Hwoarang said with anger his amber orbs meeting Lee's chocolate brown ones. Anger was shinning in them anger and a hint of confusion.

Lee had noticed the look and his eyes widened as he stared at Hwoarang. He slowly stood to his feet and closed his eyes. "I'm Sorry. Your right. There's 10 days left after this. We should just enjoy them. I promise I'll try not to Kiss you anymore."

Hwoarang stared at Lee almost hurt from his words. He slowly looked away and stood up. He wasn't sure what to say or do. He could also see that he had hurt the older man's feeling. He Didn't mean to though he knew Lee was probably right. Knew that it would probably be better if Lee would stop the kissing. Then maybe he wont get so confused. Though part of Hwoarang wanted Lee to continue the kisses. Just so he could think of how he relay felt of the older man. _To think? Don't I have enough of that to do? it's better this way… _He thought to himself. "Lee."

"Yeah?" The older man said turning to face Hwoarang as he spoke.

Hwoarang sighed and stepped over towards the older man. "Sorry for snapping…" He said and with slight hesitation gave the older man a hug.

Lee was surprised by the sudden hug but smiled wrapping his arms around Hwoarang's waist. "it's alright. I know you have things on your mind. Lets go get something to eat. How does that sound?"

Hwoarang let go of the older man and picked up his gene jacket and threw it on. " Yeah I'm Hungry. We can always talk later. So you game for Chinese?"

Lee smiled and brushed some strands of red hair away from Hwoarang's forehead. "Yeah. What Is it called? I'll take us there now."

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Hwoarang said with annoyed look o his face. " China Buffet."

"I can't help it, besides you let me do it." Lee said with a laugh and brought an arm around Hwoarang's shoulder leading him out of the blowing house to get there regular shoes.

Hwoarang sighed. " I guess I should let you do some thing since your suppose to be my 'boyfriend' and all…" He said grabbing his boots.

Lee smiled. "So is that giving me permission?" He said as he slid his feet back into his own shoes and threw on his winter jacket.

"Yeah, I guess so. Hugs are ok too." He said with a grin as he tide up his boots and stood up straight.

Lee laughed. "Hwoarang are you a snuggling type of person?"

"What? No. I Just, No. I'm trying to compromise with you." He said and started to head out the door with Lee behind him "I mean the deal was a I be your boyfriend for the 12 days of Christmas. The lest I can do is let you do some of the gay boyfriend stuff."

Lee held back a laugh as he took Hwoarang's hand gently into his. "Like this?"

"Yeah… Sometimes. Wait now your mooching me!"

Lee laughed and stopped walking pulling Hwoarang into a hug. "I am not. I Just don't want to upset you anymore. I like you."

Hwoarang gently pulled away and Looked at Lee. " What? How…? Lee are you gay?"

Lee smiled. "No. Perhaps Bisexuwel. Though I had my share of woman not to long ago. Though being attractive to you, I guess you can say I partly am."

Hwoarang blushed and looked away and started to walk again towards the car. "OK. I can respect that. I'm not gay. As far as I know…." _Though maybe I am attracted to you. No I'm not… why am I thinking like this? Perhaps I am attracted… but that's it right? I'm in America… no one will know. Lee will but that's ok. I trust him…. don't I? I don't know…. I don't know what to do. Fuck this will be hard living with him and 'dating' him for the next ten days!_

"Rang?" Lee said as he watched Hwoarang walk passed the car watching as he just stared into space. "Rang!" He said again grabbing the red head's arm.

"Huh? What?" Hwoarang asked blinking a few times as he stared at Lee.

"The car is right here. Are you alright?" The older man asked full of worry.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking. I'm sorry." Hwoarang said and walked passed Lee and into the car.

Lee fallowed getting into the drivers seat and strapped on his seat belt. "What were you thinking about? Can I know?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "Just some things. .. Maybe, maybe I'll talk to you about some other time. When my head is more clear."

Lee smiled. "Ok. Promise?"

"Yeah."

**~*~**

"Lee you know when you said rented apartment…I relay was thinking of a small complex place. Not an actual house. Not to mention…one with a fire place." Hwoarang said as he sat on the floor in front of the large fire place in the back of Lee's living room throwing a few pieces of coal onto the burnt wood.

Lee chuckled and sat on the floor right behind the red head pulling his legs into an Indian style watching as his Korean boyfriend tried to spark a fire. "I believe I said it was a rented home my beautiful Korean. Here is the matched you wanted." He said starching out his right hand to hand the box of matches.

Hwoarang turned around slightly as his cold hands grabbed the matches form his older boyfriend. "Thanks." He said turning back around taking out a match scrapping it off the back watching as it sparked in flames. He then threw the match into the coal and bent over slightly to blow at it. Sparks of fire started to form then quickly grew. "There we go." He said sliding back up against the couch next to Lee.

Lee smiled at the younger man watching the flames dance in Hwoarang's eyes. The sparks of the fire dancing with the amber orbs before him. He couldn't help but think it was the most beautiful thing he ever seen. "Hwoarang…"

"Yeah?" Hwoarang said turning to face Lee a smile on his face. "What is it?"

Lee shook his head and smiled draping an arm around Hwoarang's shoulder and pulling him close. "Your cold." He said leaning his head against the red head's soft hair.

"You relay have to stop treating me like a girl, Lee." Hwoarang said with a sigh as he felt the older man's arms drape more around him.

"I don't want you catching sick is all." Lee said softly as he gently kissed the top of Hwoarang's head.

Hwoarang closed his eyes as he felt the soft kiss on his head. "You could just get me a blanket then…" He said with a smile turning his head to stair at the older man.

"If I get one, we can share it. Then I can still hold you."

Hwoarang sighed and nodded his head. "Ok because if I say no you'll somehow end up sharing it with me anyway. Though do me a favor and no pervy hands."

Lee laughed and nodded standing to his feet. "Alright my beautiful Korean. I will retun in a moment. Why Don't you get settled on the couch. That movie you want to see should be on soon."

Hwoarang stood to his feet and sat down on the couch taking hold of the remote. "Okay. I'll be here." He said and watched as Lee left the room. _Damn ten bocks at the end of the night he's going to kiss me. This time I don't think I'll be able to object…. Maybe I shouldn't. At lest I'll know if I'm attracted with him. I'm sure that's all it is. I can't stand the guy half the time… well okay a bit as a frind though not much. _Hwoarang thought to himself but his thoughts quickly disappeared when he felt a strong hand pull his shoulder gently. "Lee."

Lee smiled and warped the blanket around his young Lover's shoulder and his own pulling Hwoarang close to him. "I didn't frighten you Did I?" He asked rubbing Hwoarang's shoulder gently.

"Startled me, yeah." Hwoarang answered letting his head lean against Lee's shoulder. _I have to admit. Despite he's a guy and weird…. This is kind of nice. _

"I'm sorry. What were you thinking about?" Lee asked kissing the side of Hwoarang's forehead.

"hmmm what to get you for Christmas." He lied but smiled.

Lee grinned. "You're a lire and you know it, though I will let it go. You comfortable enough?"

"Mmm-Hmmm." Hwoarang said as he brought some of his attention to the T.V. "And I don't lie I modify the truth by my benefits."

Lee laughed at the younger Korean's words. "Ass." He said also bringing his attention to the movie as he began.

The two sat there in silent as they watched the movie. Once in a while Hwoarang would laugh at a few parts. While Lee kept most of his attention on the red-head himself. His brown eyes often watching him as he laughed or said some comment about the movie. Once in a while he would plant a kiss or tow on the Korean's head glade Hwoarang didn't object to it. _He must be warming up to me. _He thought to himself smiling form ear to ear. He knew he was falling for the younger man if he already wasn't in Love with him already.

"Damn commercials!" Hwoarang cursed and sighed. He then sat up straight stretching ut his long legs before folding them back under him again and turned his attention over to Lee. "Your drooling again, Chaolan." Hwoarang said with a snicker.

Lee smiled and brushed a few strands of hair away form Hwoarang;s face. " Sorry." He said as he sat back stretching both arms over the back of the couch.

Hwoarang rose a brow, and sat up straight kicking his feet back onto the floor. " You aplogise to much, you know that?" He smiled and leaned back into Lee's shoulder letting the older man drape and arm back around him. "You enjoying the movie? It's funny huh?"

Lee smiled and kissed the side of Hwoarang's head gently. "It has it's moments. It's not relay a movie I would normally watch." He said honestly stroking Hwoarang's hair gently.

"Mmm I didn't think so." The younger man said turning his attention back to Lee smiling. "You could of done something else though you know?"

Lee chuckled. "I know." He said as he continued to stair at the amber orbes before him. He couldn't help but gently rub his knuckles against the Korean's soft cheek's.

"Then why didn't you?" Hwoarang said taking Lee's hand and gently moving it away form his cheek holding it down. It wasn't that he didn't like it. Though it was distracting him form paying attention to the older man or the T.V he could feel his heart pounding and he didn't understand way. He also couldn't explain why he couldn't take his eyes away form the Chocolate brown one's before him.

"You would be cold." Lee said knowing that wasn't the full truth but he couldn't bring himself to finish. He's eyes were caught in Hwoarang. He lased his finger's around Hwoarang's holding his hand gently. He was being taken away by the Korean without realizing it. Then slowly he moved closer to the Korean moving slightly to the side as he pressed his lips over Hwoarang's kissing the Korean beauty gently. His free hand moving to Hwoarang's back gently rubbing it up and down as their lips met.

Hwoarang's eye's widened but only for a moment as Lee's lips met his. He slowly took his hand from Lee's and pressed it to the older man's shoulder kissing Lee softly back in return. He knew he couldn't reject it even if he wanted to. He had wanted the older man to kiss him again since this morning. And he knew know he was attracted to him but at that moment did not care.

Lee was shocked when Hwoarang moved closer and kissed him back. He couldn't help but smile and slowly let go of the kiss. His Chocolate hues staring right into Hwoarang's amber ones. He gently pushed away more hair form his young lover's eyes noticing the slight blush on the red-heads cheek. Lee couldn't help but feel warm inside knowing that he defiantly was getting closer to the younger man before him. His insides feeling much like the fire that was burning in the fire place. He couldn't stand it any more and pulled Hwoarang closer to him their lips meeting for a second time.

Hwoarang wasn't sure hat it was that let Lee kiss him a second time. And he couldn't help but melt right into it. The sudden warmth fallowed by chills that went up his back drove him closer to the older man. He slowly drew his hand up Lee's chest letting it rest right on his collar bone. He opened his mouth slightly as he felt Lee's tongue brush against his lips letting that small appendage slide in against his own.

The kiss was sweet and warm. Neither Hwoarang or Lee could get enough. Though Lee kept it sweet and soft not waning to scare or worry the Korean beauty in his arms. He was glad to feel Hwoarang open to him. Letting there tongs dance together. Slowly he brought his right hand up lying it gently over Hwoarang's before taking a hold of it. Then slowly his hand on Hwoarang's back pushed the Korean closer straddling him onto his lap. It was then the kiss broke, and Hwoarang stared at him.

"I'm sorry." Lee said immediately. "hat was too much?" He asked his lips swollen form their kiss his breathing slightly heavy.

Hwoarang licked at his own swollen lips for a moment favoring the older man's test. He shook his head and slid off of Lee's lap. "No… well a little… no." He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't deny it now that he didn't like it. Because he did. He had enjoyed the kiss as much as he knew Lee did. It had confused the Korean a lot but at the same time he lied it. He didn't mind that he was attracted to a man. Even if it was wrong in his contrary. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. "Don't worry Lee. I'm Not mad. A little confused to be honest. I never kissed a man before and liked it. Though…I did… ok?" He said a bit more coldly then he had wanted to though knew it would be alright.

Lee frond and brushed a hand threw his own hair. "You did? I don't want to pressure you, Hwoarang. So please let me know if I am. I promised I'd cool it on the kisses before but I couldn't help it. The last thing I want to do it hurt or confuse you…"

"Lee shut up. " Hwoarang said with a laugh turning to face the older man, taking a hold of his hand. " I liked it. SO I'm attracted to you. I don't know how my feelings are. Or how they will be but… for the next ten days I can say I'll be fine kissing you. Then we'll figure out after that. I want these ten days to be without worries. I want them to be of piece and well so far I'm having fun. Sure I would of liked to be alone though Maybe what I need is just some fun." Hwoarang said smiling. It was true what he said. Though he knew when Lee was at work it wouldn't stop him form thinking about things. He just hoped he didn't end up hurting the older man… or vise versa.

Lee smiled and nodded bringing Hwoarang into a hug and kissing his cheek. "That's a deal. But I want you to now… if you ever feel like I'm pushing you.. or anything…let me know. And if you ever want to talk to someone…I'm here, I will listen…Ok?" He said with a serious tone.

"Ok." Hwoarang sad smiling, then turned his head to the T.V. "Fuck It's over. See what your kisses do. I forgot about the movie." He said with a frown that made the older man laugh. "Shut up… I'm going to bed now."

"Me too." Lee said standing to his feet along with Hwoarang. He pulled the younger man close to him. "How about a good night kiss and we'll talk more in the morning?"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes but smiled. "Ok just this once." He joked leaning foreward letting their lips meet again in a soft kiss before the red-head pulled away. "An-yŏng-hi ju-mu-se-yo"

"An-yŏng-hi ju-mu-se-yo." Lee repeated letting the red head go and watched him walk up the stairs. He sighed happily and shook his head. "So…he has feeling for me after all? Maybe we will have to see" He said to himself as he shut off the T.V.

As Hwoarang walked into his room, he shut the door and removed his shirt off his body. He sighed heavily and leaned gently against the door. _So I'm attracted to him… so what. It's only 10 days. Nothing can happen in a short time. I'll work it out by then. And It might be wrong to be with him because he is a man, but that's in my contrey…were not in Korea. Were in America, so it's ok… right? It feels ok… I may not know how I feel about him…yet… but I do know I am attractive to him. And it's not like it's forever whatever happens, happens…. Nothing can happen in 10 days anyway. _Hwoarang told himself and started to believe it. Though deep in his mind he knew something already was starting and it was too late to change it.


	5. Trees

**A/N: Okay sorry for the wait with chapter five. I got side tracked with my other yaoi (JinxHwoa) Rivals Love and Tag? (My main story atm) but I am back and ready to continue. I shall try and have chapter six up in a day or so. I want to get this story done by/before Christmas. **

**Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I only got the chance to read threw it once and fix minor errors please let me know if there is anything major I should fix! But other words enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter five_

_Trees_

Hwoarang awoke at seven thirty that morning. He quickly made his way down to the kitchen ware he found Lee already sitting at the kitchen table dressed and having coffee. Hwoarang grinned when he seen Lee's back was turned to him an a mischievous smile came over his face. Slowly the Red-head tip toed closer to the older man keeping his hands in the air. "Rare!" He shouted.

Lee jumped spilling his coffee over his shirt jumping out of his chair. "Hwoarang!" He yelled and stormed passed the laughing red-head.

"Morning Lee!" Hwoarang said with a chuckle picking up the empty coffee mug and placing it on the counter then cleaning up the mess. "So easy…" He said to himself with a wide grin.

When Lee came back into the kitchen he was wearing an annoyed look to his face his eyes narrowed when he seen the younger man sitting on the kitchen counter drinking his own coffee. "Don't sit on there." He said with a heavy sigh throwing a news paper onto the table.

Hwoarang grinned putting the cup down and sliding off. "Aren't you cranky this morning."

Lee stared at Hwoarang folding his arms over his chest. "I wasn't then you came in startling me to death, spilling coffee on one of my good shirts."

"Oh poor Baby, can't stand a little coffee stain?" Hwoarang teased sipping at his own coffee keeping his eyes on the older man.

"No." Lee said still annoyed grabbing his cup and poring himself another cup o coffee.

Hwoarang frowned setting down his cup stepping over to Lee draping his arms around the older man. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so cranky."

Lee smiled placing his cup down on the counter next to Hwoarang's and draped his arms around the red-head's back. "That's alright my Beautiful Korean." He said with a grin.

Hwoarang lifted his head from Lee's shoulder standing up straight . "Good. I wouldn't be abele to stand you if you were cranky all day."

"Look who's talking." Lee said moving forward Kissing the red head lightly on the lips before pulling away grabbing his coffee.

"Yeah… I have a temper, I know." Hwoarang said taking his own coffee and taking a seat at the table. "Glad It's only the 12 day's. If it was longer you'd throw me out." he snickered. "I'm not tolerable more than two weeks."

Lee frowned at the younger man's words and stepped over to the table placing down his coffee pushing out Hwoarang's chair kneeling down in front of it. His Chocolate brown eyes meting Amber ones. " I doubt that. When your in a good mood, your very tolerable. Cute relay, and I can't get enough of you."

Hwoarang blushed and looked away. "Fuck you Lee…." He said then sighed. "But thanks. You have work this morning?" He asked turning his head to face the older man once more.

Lee smiled and brushed some hair away from Hwoarang's face kissing his lips once again. "Only for an hour. No longer than that. Then I will be back here… and we can spend the day together. I have a plan for tonight if you are interested."

Hwoarang smiled and leaned in forward capturing Lees lips with his for a brief moment. "Whets that? Something fun?"

Lee smiled. "Yeah. I thought we would go too the mountain and cut down a Christmas Tree."

Hwoarang's eyes sparkled though he didn't show the excitement on his face. "Really? I never had one of those before…"

"Really? Why?" Lee asked frowning as he stood up straight.

"Chaolan, I believe living in the street's and in the orphanage does that to you." Hwoarang said rolling his eyes and moving in his chair to sip at his coffee.

Lee smiled and sat down at the table next to his young lover. "Well then I'm glad I made this deal. I want your Christmas to be a good one."

Hwoarang grinned and stared at Lee for a long moment then returned to his coffee. "I believe, my dear Chaolan you have something on that mind of yours."

Lee smiled and brought a hand over to lay on Hwoarang's own hand and nodded. "Not sure what it is myself, yet but I guess I want to see you happy. Or maybe it's my desire to help you with what is on your mind. Maybe both." He said and squeezed gently on the younger man's hand.

Hwoarang pulled his hand away and shook his head. "You're a prick you know that. You must relay have the Christmas spirit to do that for someone you don't know."

Lee frowned and stared at the other man. "Now you can't say I don't know you. We met and had a decent conversation at the third tournament ceremony. You also kicked my ass in the semi finals. I must say I know more about you know than I did then, but still I know you."

"You BARLEY know me Chaolan. You have a small point but still. Why would you do that for someone you barely know?"

Lee smiled. "Because I like you. There is just something about you that…. I feel I don't know that your special?"

Hwoarang rose a brow and laughed. "Yeah Ok Lee. Me special? I don't think so." Shaking his head and gulped down his coffee and sat back in his chair. "Now tell me the real reason Lee."

Lee sighed. "That was my real reason. I meant what I said."

"I don't believe you. Well ok. I don't believe you yet let's put it that way. Because for all I know you may be nuts enough to be honest with me, though I doubt it."

"How can I show you that I mean what I say?" Lee asked with a frown.

"I don't know. I think I will know. Or you will know. Well just have to find out now wont we? I'm just saying I don't believe it."

Lee grinned and nodded finishing off his cup of coffee and standing to his feet. "I'll make it a promise that one day you will know. If not the rest of the Christmas holiday then sometime in the futcher you will."

Hwoarang shrugged but smiled. "OK. Deal." He said and stood to his feet. He watched as Lee came up to him draping his arms around his waist. "What are you doing Lee?"

"I have to go to work now. I want a Kiss before I go. May I have one?" He asked pushing back strands of red hair form Hwoarang's face.

Hwoarang nodded with a smile. "Sure. Just this once though."

Lee chuckled and leaned forward kissing Hwoarang's lips gently their lips meeting in a single brush. He depend the kiss when he felt Hwoarang's arms move around his own waist kissing back yet again. He was relay starting to enjoy this new closeness to the younger man. He was glad the red-head was warming up to him even admitting that he was attractive to Lee. It was a good thing in deed, and Lee did hope that their relationship will progress for the next 9 days that were left. He couldn't believe they were already on their 10th day. He knew he would have to work faster if he wanted to get what he wanted. To learn more of the Korean and to show him how he cared.

"How long you going to be, again?" Hwoarang asked as the kiss ended licking at his bottom lip.

"about an hour. I shouldn't be any longer than that. You know my cell, I know yours and there is also the house phone so if you need me or vise versa I'll be bale to get a hold of you."

"Ok. See you then. I should be here. I might run to the store though…. Bur I should eb here if I decide not too."

Lee nodded steeling one more kiss form the younger man before stepping away and out of the kitchen. Hwoarang had fallowed him to the door. Watching Lee get into his car. Lee grinned when he noticed the Blood Talon standing there and blew him a kiss before driving off.

"Ass hole" Hwoarang said with a smile closing the door behind him as he entered the house. "Now what to do…? Lee's not here…" He said to himself as he scanned the room carefully. He then let out a low sigh as he made his way over o the living room and sat down on the couch turning on the T.V.

**~*~**

After an hour passed Hwoarang was still in the living room half a sleep lying half on the couch. His legs were draped on the couch and his head was on the floor. He was staring at the T.V upside down his eyes becoming heavy. "Soo…. Tired…" He said to himself slowly falling a sleep.

It was then the front door came open, and Lee entered the house. The older man slowly took off his winter coat and threw it over Hwoarang gene Jacket over the coat rack and removed his shoes off by the door. "Hwoarang?" He said softly his eyes scanning the room slowly. The next thing the older man knew was a large acclamation going on in the living room. He heard a loud bang fallowed by a loud owe then the next thing he knew Hwoarang was leaping into the middle room.

"Lee's Home!" The red head shouted stopping right in front of the older man.

Lee laughed at the younger man as he came in the room. "Well someone missed me."

Hwoarang shook his head his eyes narrowing and arms folding over his chest. "I did not. I was just bored."

"Right." Lee snickered and pulled the red-head into a hug. "I missed you too my beautiful Korean."

"Shut up.." Hwoarang said hugging onto Lee for a moment then letting go.- tell me about our day. I'm bored."

Lee grinned and nodded as he lead the younger man back in the living room ware he discovered a tipped over couch. "What… What the hell did you do?"

Hwoarang rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. "Uhh well see I was lying on the floor with my feet on the couch, and when I jumped up I knocked it over…." He said and stepped over to the couch and lift it up putting straight again.

"Aww you got so existed that you knocked the couch over. Knew you liked me!" Lee said grabbing a hold of Hwoarang and bringing him into a huge hug.

"Ahh! Lee! Stop! Yeah as a friend! STOP! TO TIGHT!" Hwoarang yelled as he tried to squeez away form Lee's tight grasp.

"Oh stop being modest Hwoa-Kins! You like me and you know it! That it so sweet!" Lee said picking the younger man up off the floor as he held onto him.

"Ahh! No Lee! STOP!" Hwoarang yelled more his eyes tighten shut at the sudden squeeze his legs dangling back and forth. "LEEE! Come ON!"

"You are so cute!" Lee said finally letting go of Hwoarang only to kiss him gently on the lips. "It's okay my beautiful Korean. Sit with elm and I will tell you about my day."

Hwoarang let out a sigh of relief and shook his head. "I don't know if I want to know. Not after that!" Hwoarang said moving away form Lee.

Lee smiled and took Hwoarang's hand and sat on the couch pulling the younger man with him. "Come on sit with me I can't tell you about my day if you don't."

Hwoarang sighed and sat down next Lee as he pulled him to the couch. 'Ok. So tell me how was your day?"

Lee draped his arm around Hwoarang back pulling him close. "Well… didn't do much at work. I just had to be there for a small meeting. We have a new buyer on some of our new computers we fixed and created and we had to disgust it with the president. Un fortinaly the president wants his daughter to be apart of it all, and to be honest I dislike her. All time I have to work with her she gets all over me. I know she likes me but She just isn't my type."

Hwoarang chuckled as Lee rubbed at his back. "I'm sorry to hear that. You have to work wth her then?"

"Sadly. Though I told her today as we were leaving that I am now seeing someone." He said smiling and pushing back Hwoarang's long bangs.

"Oh yeah, tell her who?"

"I told her a lovely young man who I dearly care for. She didn't seem pleased. I also told my president if he makes me work over time this week I will quit so we don't have to worry about that either."

"Why would you quit if you had to work over time? Isn't that more money? isn't that what you said you wanted during the third tournament, more money and the Zabatsue?"

"Yes.. I must say I still do want that company, thought I will not spend over time if it means being away from you. Right now and probably for the rest of my life you are more important to me. Yes I do mean that."

Hwoarang's eyes widened at Lee's truthful words and he blushed. "Lee… you're a romantic, aren't you?"

Lee smiled as he brushed his knuckles against Hwoarang's cheeks. "Perhaps, but I do mean it."

"That's nice…" Hwoarang said not knowing what else to say to the other man. He wanted to say something in return but he didn't know what. So instead he did the next best thing and leaned forward kissing Lee's lips gently.

Lee melted right into the kiss and held onto Hwoarang's his arms draping around his young Lover's back. Slowly Lee then parted his lips form Hwoarang's and grinned. "your sweet."

"Yeah…Ok. I think I'm going for a shower so we can go." Hwoarang said standing to his feet.

"Want me to help?" Lee asked with a grin.

"No Lee… No I don't. Pervert."

**~*~**

"What about this Lee? This will look good?" Hwoarang said holding up some navy blue garland up to show Lee.

Lee smiled and took a hold of the garland. "For the tree or some house trimmings?"

"Were decorating the house too?" Hwoarang asked with a raised brow.

"If you want to."

"For the house then. We can use the white ones for the tree, yea?"

Lee smiled and placed the blue garland into the cart. "Get three more Blue garland then and I'll go grab the white ones." He said and stepped away from Hwoarang and over to the white garland picking out four rolls of it. "How about we get a missile toe or two?" Lee asked with a grin.

"Get one and I can hide it some ware." Hwoarang said grinning as he pushed the cart over by Lee. "Knowing you , you will buy them all and put them all over the place just so you can kiss me."

Le laughed. "Lets get three."

"Why three?"

"One for by the tree, one for by the stair way, and one over the couch."

"You're a pervert! Let's get two then. And now not for over the couch. Stairwell, and tree only."

"Aww but Rang. It would be fun to put one in the middle of the chough. Then each time we sit together we can share a kiss."

"That's just why I don't want one over the couch. Sure I like kissing you and I'm attracted to you, but there's times ware I would just like to sit and relax on the couch with you too you know."

Lee laughed and draped his arms around Hwoarang pulling the beautiful Korean close to him. "I know sweetheart." He said and kissed Hwoarang's forehead gently.

"Ahh Lee your getting weird and moochy…" Hwoarang said pulling away and turned to more Christmas decorations. "Lets…get some of these red bows…"

"Ok." Lee said taking a hold of the cart and pushing it down the isle. "What else… ornaments…. Tinsel…what color tinsel?"

"Red…and silver."

**~*~ **

"Hey… Lee?" Hwoarang said as he finished hanging a large red bow on some of the navy blue garland as it as wrapped around the banister.

"What is it?" Lee asked as he tried to hang some lights around the fire place.

"How are we going to get the tree here, if we have to cut it down? I mean…. your car isn't that to small?"

Lee chuckled and stepped down form his small step ladder. "I have a pick up truck outside. I had someone bring it over from the company. We will be taking it home in that."

Hwoarang nodded and finished his job before stepping down the stairs and into the living room. He let his amber eyes can the place and he smiled. "It looks good yea?"

Lee nodded. "Yeah. Just the tree and missile toe to put up and we should be good." Lee said as he stepped over to Hwoarang and wrapped his arms around the younger man from behind.

Hwoarang jumped by the sudden touch but let himself relax. "we'll put that up after the tree…. Then we can figure out just ware to put the blasted things."

Lee chuckled a bit kissing the back of Hwoarang's head. "It will be fun. When do you want to leave for the tree?"

"Lets go now. We can pick up burger king on the way for a snack."

"Okay. Get a sweater on…. It will be very cold up in the mount's. I don't want you sick." Lee siaid letting go of Hwoarang and over to the couch grabbing his shoes.

"All right." Hwoarang rushed on up the stairs and into his room to grab a hold of his sweater. He found it ling on his bed along with a few other of his cloths. He figured it may need to be washed though he didn't care. Grabbing it he threw it over his head and went on down stairs to find Lee waiting for him by the door. Hwoarang grabbed his jacket and threw it on. "Let me drive."

"Let you drive… you have a license?" Lee asked with a bit of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, A Korean one but it's fine here for three months. Though not that I have to worry about that." Hwoarang said chuckling.

Lee handed the younger man the keys and watched as he ran out the door. He frowned as he fallowed after his boyfriend the thorough of Hwoarang leaving crossing his mind. Sighing he closed and locked the door. "It's the one there." Lee said pointing to the red and black truck .

"Ok." Hwoarang said running over to the large truck un-locking the door and climbed on in. He reached over and un-locked the door for Lee watching the older man get into the passenger side. He frowned when he seen the sadden look on Lee's face. "You alright?" he said touching Lee's shoulder.

The soft touch brought a smile to Lee's face and he turned to look at the red-head. "I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"When you leave how boring it will be here." Lee said half truthfully.

Hwoarang laughed and brought his hand to Lee's knee and squeezed. "You'll be fine. You're a grown man…aren't you?"

Lee chuckled. "Yes I suppose your right. Now come on lets get going. Go down that street there."

"Okay. Buckle up." Hwoarang warned as he put the truck in reverse slowly backing up. Then with a quick motion the truck went into drive and sped off down the road .

"Wha! Rang wrong way!" Lee called out strapping the buckle over his chest.

"I know relax!" Hwoarang said as he spun the wheel around with hard force pushing the truck into a 360 U-Turn and going down the right street.

"HOLY SHIT RANG!" Lee yelled at the Blood Talon with the sudden speed and held tightly onto his seat belt regretting on even letting his Korean boyfriend to drive this thing.

**~*~**

Trees were every ware. Ever ware Hwoarang turned all he seen were beautiful trees. All of them covered in snow that glisten in the soft moon light. His red hair was tied back in a pony tail to give him a better view of all the trees around him. It defiantly was something the Korean had never seen before. Sure there were trees in Korea but it was rare to see snow on them.

Lee smiled as he watched his young lover move ahead of him. He knew the Korean was excited even if he wouldn't show it. It made him happy to see a smile on Hwoarang's face. He wished he could see that smile all the time on the young Korean but knew in a few more days Hwoarang would dissaper form him by going back home. Or perhaps the Korean would decide to stay. He hoped he would. _When did I get so attached to the young red-head? _He thought to himself as he continued to fallow his young lover.

"Oh damn there is so many!" Hwoarang said spinning around to stair up at each tree he passed by. "Like I never seen so many. And it's okay for us to just cut one down?" He asked turning around walking backwards and staring at the older man.

Lee nodded and smiled as he slid his hands into his pocket. "Yes, so pick a good one. Witch ever one you want will be fine. As long as it fits in the house that is." He chuckled as he watched the younger man with amusement.

Just then Hwoarang walked right into a large tree his head hitting the back of the trunk hard. "Ow…" He said rubbing at his head and turning around to see the tree. "Damn thing is huge!"

Lee stepped over to him and placed a hand on his head rubbing gently. "You ok?"

Hwoarang nodded and stepped away from Lee and stared at the tree.- This one is way to big Lee…" He said with a chuckle and slowly moved around it. It was then Hwoarang's eyes caught a hold of the perfect tree. It was standing alone on top of a hiss the moon light glowing over it. Snow covered the pine tree giving it a lovely white and green coat. "Oh Look Lee let's get that one." He said pointing at the tree ahead of him.

Lee smiled and brought hand to Hwoarang's back. "Okay." He said and watched as the younger man started to walk towards the Christmas tree of his chosen. Lee had to admit it did look lovely but also small.

As the two made there way to the tree Lee was right. The tree was kind of small. It was at his own height and little taller than Hwoarang. Though by the look on Hwoarang's face that didn't seem to bother the young Korean. "You want this one?" Lee asked touching the fine pine with a gloved hand.

"Yeah It's relay pretty. What do you think? Can we get it.?" Hwoarang asked his eyes sparkling with excitement though his face was straight with little emotion.

Lee smiled and took Hwoarang into his arms. It was clear Hwoarang relay wanted this tree even if it was the smallest one around. He kissed his lover gently on the lips. "Of course."

Hwoarang pushed away form Lee a bit roughly but was smiling nun the less. "Stop being moochy and give me the ax then!"

Lee laughed and easily handed the ax to Hwoarang stepping back so the Blood Talon can cut down the tree. He stood back and watched swing several good chops before Hwoarang moved out of the way watching the tree fall over. "Well now to get the thing to the truck. " He said stepping over to Hwoarang placing a hand to the re-heads shoulder. He then watched as Hwoarang bent over and started looking at the tree stump. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how old it was…" Hwoarang said as he counted in Korean before smiling and stood up. "It was 22 years old. How about that. Now lets carry this big thing back. Think you can handle it, Chaolan?"

Chaolan grinned and nodded. "Better than you can, Hwoarang."

It didn't take long for the two fighters to get the tree to the truck. After Hwoarang helped Lee slide the last bit of the Christmas tree into the back then covered it with a blanket Hwoarang smiled turning to Lee and hugged the older man. Lee was a bit taken back by the hug but smiled nun the less draping his arms around the young red-head. "What's this for?"

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and he moved away from Lee looking away. "Thanks… that's all." The Korean said and stepped over to the drivers side to the truck.

Lee stopped him by placing a hand over his and an arm around his waist kissing his cheek gently. "Your welcome…" He whispered in Hwoarang's ear. "But I'm driving."

Hwoarang closed his eyes and then slowly turned himself around realizing he was pinned against the door of the truck. His eyes widened as he stared into Lee's chocolate orbs. "Uh… why?"

Lee grinned and leaned forward giving Hwoarang a gentle kiss on the lips before side stepping away. "You scare me when behind the wheel."

Hwoarang laughed and took the keys from his pocket and handed them to Lee with ease. "Okay. Can we stop at Burger King Or McDonalds though? I'm starving." Hwoarang asked wrapping his arms around himself. He hadn't realized how cold he was until Lee stepped away from him.

Lee had noticed the young Korean shivering and frowns opening the truck door and unlocking he passenger side. "Get on in." Lee said motioning to the passenger side.

Once Hwoarang got into the truck he looked on over at Lee with a smile and strapped his seat belt over his chest. "Since your driving how long will it take us to get back tot eh city?" Hwoarang asked as he sat back conferrable.

"An hour an a half at the most. Though I promise the first Burger King or McDonalds that I see I will stop at and get you something to eat. Maybe something for myself too. I am hungry."

"Then go for it if your hungry. Man Chaolan I swear you're a bit stupid sometimes. 'Hey look I'm hungry but I may not get something to eat and starve' Yeah real smart." Hwoarang Teased a grin growing on his face as he watched the older man from the corner of his eyes. He slowly then brought a hand to the older man's thigh squeezing it lightly.

Lee glanced over at the red head his own grin forming onto his face. "Normal people who say that to me end up with a smack in the face. And be careful ware you grab, grab something sensitive we may end up in a car wreck then you can say good bye to that tree."

Hwoarang laughed withdrawing his hand form the older man's thigh . He couldn't hold back the laughter that was swelling in his gut his cheeks turning red and he placed his head to the window. "Chaolan, believe me you **WANT** me too touch you in a sensitive area driving or not. Your such a pervert."

Lee laughed and stopped at the red light giving Hwoarang his full attention. "I'm not a pervert Hwoarang. I can't help that you are just so cute I need to touch you a bit."

Hwoarang laughed more. "That sentence sounds so wrong, Chaolan. Witch proves my point of you being a pervert. If I was a few years younger you would be a pedophile."

Lee chuckled and brought his attention back to the road. "Perhaps. Though lucky for me you are of age and there for it is fine. Though I do have my limits. I Believe I haven't once did something that really bothered you, Have I?"

Hwoarang shook his head. "No. Well in the beginning when you kept kissing me and I didn't want you too. Though I'm fine with that now…. I guess."

Lee smiled and turned to face Hwoarang for a split second then brought his eyes back onto the road as he turned a sharp turn. "That's because you like me."

"As a friend…." Hwoarang said shooting Lee a glare but seeing the older man frown he turned his head away and stared out the window. " I mean it's still early…. I don't know what's going to happen after Christmas…"

Lee forced a smile as he listened to Hwoarang's words knowing the younger man meant what he said. He watched the younger man form the corner of his eyes and realized how confused the red-head was. It hurt Lee inside to see him like that and wondered if it was more than just wanting to get away from everything of if the Korean was depressed?

**~*~**

Later that night Hwoarang was stepping up on the step ladder placing the last item onto the tree, the star. Hwoarang had asked Lee f he wanted to put the star on top of the tree but the older man had told him to do it since it was his first tree. He Didn't understand why the red-head needed the step leader the tree not being much taller than he was though he was glad to help the younger man by holding onto the later, even if Hwoarang was just on the lower step.

"You got it?" Lee asked as he starred up at the younger man hands on Hwoarang's hips.

"Yeah. Want to hand me the missile toe and I can hang that up right here. Well on the ceiling?" Hwoarang asked turning slightly to face the older man.

Lee smiled. "Yes stay still I'll get." He said and turned to his right as he grabbed a hold of the missile toe that was lying on the fire place ledge. "Here." He said handing Hwoarang the small plant with berries.

"Thanks." The Korean said as he took two more steps up the ladder once he felt Lee's hands at his waist helping him up. "Ok… want to hand me a tack or something?" Hwoarang asked as he reached and placed the missile toe directly over his head.

"Here" Lee said placing the tack in Hwoarang's right hand before moving his hands to the side of Hwoarang's legs. "Please be careful."

"I will…" Hwoarang said with a grin putting the tack in his mouth as he fixed the small decoration in place then slowly put the tack in place pushing it in with his thumb. "I think I….." Hwoarang started before he felt Lee's right hand to his bottom. "Lee!" He shouted and spun around fast only to loose his balance and started to fall.

"Rang!" Lee yelled grabbing a hold of the red-head by his waist stopping him from falling and helping him off the stairs. Once Hwoarang was firmly on the ground he pulled the younger man into his arms. "I'm So sorry I didn't mean to make you nerves like that. I wasn't trying to grab your ass I was trying to un hook an ornament hook from your shirt. Really I'm sorry."

"Ware is it?" Hwoarang asked looking at Lee with narrowed eyes.

"Here…" Lee said rising his right hand there the hood was dug into his skin a drip of blood oozing out of the palm of his hand..

"Oh shit…Chaolan I'm sorry." Hwoarang said taking a hold of his hand and gently pulling the older man over to the couch. "I'll get the first aid kit. It's in the bathroom right?"

"Yeah…" Lee said with a frown as he stared at his bloody hand. "Please hurry it relay hurts…"

Hwoarang nodded and dashed up the stairs. He felt real guilty thinking Lee had tried to grab him after Lee had said himself in the truck that he wouldn't. Though Hwoarang knew he could trust Lee but at the same time he still felt uncomfortable around the older man. Or perhaps he felt too comfortable around him and that scared him.

Grabbing the first aid-kit Hwoarang quickly ran back down stairs to Lee. He sat the kit down on the coffee table an sat on the couch. He gently took Lee's wounded hand into his. "It's going to hurt." He said as he took a hold of the hook and carefully pulled it out of the older man's flesh. The blood oozed out faster when it was removed and Hwoarang didn't hastate to take the first aid-kit and took out some gauze dabbing at the bleeding hand. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly as he attended to Lee's wound.

Lee hissed when the smiled and placed his free hand to Hwoarang's cheek brushing some falling strands away form his face. "There is nothing to apologies for. I know your still un certain of your feelings with me and weather or not you can fully trust me. It was my fault for not warning you first."

Hwoarang grinned as he took Lee's hand bringging it up then gave it a small kiss before giving it back to the older man. "Yeah, that is your fault." Hwoarang said with a agreement. "Though I shouldn't of a summed so quickly either. Anyway how's your hand now?"

Lee chuckled and stared at his bandaged hand. "Fine thank you. " He said and his eyes scanned the clock. "It's well passed eleven shall we head to bed?"

"You can… I want to watch a movie that's on in thirty minutes. I'll go to bed after." He aid turning TV on channel Nick at Night.

"Ok. I'm going to bed if that's all right." Lee said moving closer to his young lover.

Hwoarang watched Lee's every move and grinned. 'That's fine." He said leaning into Lee.

Lee closed his eyes as he leaned into Hwoarang there lips connection in a soft kiss his left arm going around to Hwoarang's waist holding onto the younger man in a soft embrace. Hwoarang easily melted into the kiss his arms moving around Lee's neck kissing him in return his mouth slowly opening as Lee slid his tongue into the red-head's mouth. Their tongs dancing together as Lee rubbed gently on Hwoarang's back.

Hwoarang let out a soft moan as the kiss ended his eyes flicking opening, amber brown meeting Chocolate. His cheeks reddened as he seen Lee smiling at him and he slowly let go of the older man sitting back into the couch. "Sleep well…"

Lee smiled and gently pushed Hwoarang's face towards him. "Not yet, come here." He said softly pulling the younger man to his lap letting there lips connect once again. Lee draped his arms around Hwoarang his injured hand moving up his back as his good one went to his hair slowly removing the pony tail letting the long strands of red hair fall to the younger mans shoulder. He slowly broke the kiss looking on at Hwoarang. "May I hold you for a half hour?"

Hwoarang was deep red after the kiss and stared at Lee with wide eyes. "W-why?" He asked un sure what to say or do.

"You don't have too. I'm just asking. It's because I like to hold you Rang. " Lee said as he brushed his knuckles against Hwoarang's cheek.

Hwoarang sighed and nodded. "All right only because you wont take no for an answer… and your hands hurt."

Lee laughed at the red head Korean and kissed his head. "Don't worry… It's only until I get too tiered to ware I can't stay up anymore. I promise."

"Ok… " Hwoarang said a bit unsure why he was Letting Lee hold him for a half hour. Though decided to make the best of it and turned so his attention was back on the T.V letting himself relax against Lee's chest.


	6. Snow Storm

**A/N whoo Chapter 6 up and only two (maybe three) to go. Please let me know what you think. Just to let you all know I may not get this story done by Christmas. With the holidays I've been super bussy and may not even get to go on the computer Christmas eve and not again until Christmas Night. Though nun the less please enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can! Thanks!**

**P.S I modified this chapter a little bit jsut to let you all know!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter six_

_Snow Strom_

It was 4:30 in the morning and Lee came walking down the stairs tired and groggy. He needed a glass of juice or something before going back to sleep. Before walking into the kitchen however Lee heard a soft noise in the living area. Narrowing his eyes Lee carefully stepped into the living room to see the T.V was still on and Hwoarang was fast asleep.

"Oh sweetheart…." Lee said in a soft voce stepping over to the couch and kneeling down in front of it. He lightly placed a hand to Hwoarang's forehead pushing some of his bangs back and spoke in a soft whisper. "Hwoarang…. Hwoarang wake up."

Hwoarang groaned turning onto his side face facing the cushion of the couch. His legs curling up putting him into a ball. Lee frowned and shook his shoulder gently. "Rang come on wake up…."

"No… too freaking early, Chaolan." Hwoarang wined looking for his blanket to pull over his head not finding it figured it had fell onto the floor.

"You don't have to get up now I just want you to go to bed." Lee said softly petting the back of Hwoarang's head gently "You fell asleep on the couch…"

Slowly Hwoarang sat up his eyes half closed and his hair fell in front of his face. "mmm… I don't want to get up…" he groaned slowly looking over to Lee his eyes heavy.

"No no, let's just get you to bed and I promise you can go back to sleep." Lee said moving up to the couch and sitting near Hwoarang's legs pushing the hair away from the younger man's eyes.

"Then why you waking me?" It was clear Hwoarang was far to tired and still half asleep to understand fully what Lee was saying. "I just want to sleep!"

"I know Rang, sweetheart…come here." Lee said knowing it was useless to put sense in the young Korean at this time. He gently pulled Hwoarang close to his chest kissing his head gently. "Go back to sleep." He said pulling the younger man onto his lap and lifting him into the air. "Lets get you to bed…."

Hwoarang's head rested against Lee's shoulder as the older man carried him in his arms. The red-head was already fast asleep before Lee even made it to the stairs his movements slow and easy so not too wake the Korean. When he made it to the room he kicked the door open and stepped over to Hwoarang's bed lying his young lover on the soft cochin gently. He smiled to himself as he stared down at the sleeping figure and covered him with a soft blanket. "So cute when asleep…" He said pushing back the young Koreans hair.

Hwoarang stir in his sleep before moving to his side. "Lee…behave…" He mumbled in his sleep as his legs curled up under the blanket.

Lee couldn't help but smile at the younger man and kissed his forehead gently. "Dreaming about me now huh? How cute. Good night my beautiful Korean." He said and stepped out of the room.

**~*~**

Later that morning Hwoarang woke up not feeling so good . He coughed softly and made his way down the hall to the bathroom only for the door to be locked. Sighing the red head knocked on the door. "Lee let me in…. I have to piss…" He said loudly to be heard over the shower.

"Hang on" Lee's voice could be heard over the loud running of water. Then the sound of a click could be heard and Hwoarang knew he could get into the bathroom. Opening he door Hwoarang felt the hot mist hit face and squinted as he walked on over to the toilet lifting up the lid. "Thanks…"

"Your welcome… how did you sleep?" Lee asked as he stood in the shower head tilted back as he let the hot running water hit the back of his hair and face. "Did you even know that you fell asleep on the couch last night?"

"Fine… and no. How did I get to my room?" Hwoarang asked as he flushed the toilet and stepped over to the sink rubbing soap on his hands then pushing the curtain to the shower open he rinsed off his hands behind Lee's back. His eyes for a moment gazing at Lee's back side before he withdrew his hands from the water.

Lee smirked as Hwoarang rinsed his hands from his shower water and pushed back his wet hair. "I carried you. You wouldn't wake up so I had no choice." He said and turned the water to the shower off when he realized his hair was fully rinsed. "Want to hand me my towel?"

"Oh, well thanks…" Hwoarang said handing Lee the navy blue towel threw the shower curtain and watched as Lee stepped out with it wrapped on his waist. "You got work today?"

Lee smiled and kissed Hwoarang's cheek before taking the smaller towel and started to dry off his hair with it. "No I believe I do not. So we have the hole day together."

Hwoarang smiled and stepped out of the bathroom along with Lee. "Cool. I don't know what I want to do today…but I wouldn't mind staying in for the morning…"

Lee smiled as he stepped up behind Hwoarang and draped his arms around the younger man's shoulder's holding him. His head leaning against Hwoarang's as he kissed the side of his ear. "You're a bit warm not well today?"

"Just my sinuses… I'll be fine later. That's why I want to stay in this morning…"Hwoarang said leaning into Lee a smile forming onto his face. Silence then came between them Hwoarang letting Lee hold him for a moment enjoying the soft embrace. It was then Hwoarang felt something hard against his back side and he pulled away. "Get dressed pervert."

Lee blinked a bit confused at his young lover's words before looking down at his towel. "I'm sorry my beautiful Korean. My towel fell."

Hwoarang kept his back turned as Lee fixed his towel and started to walk towards his room. "I'm fine with staying in this morning. It's snowing outside anyway. Maybe to cold to go out. We can be romantic and snuggle on the couch if you like." Said Lee.

Hwoarang fallowed Lee to his room despite the towel incident and waited in the door way as Lee got dressed. "I may not want to after that incident in the hall way."

"Nothing wrong happened my beautiful Korean. It was an accident. Though I am sorry."

"It's fine. What would you like for breakfast? I want to eat before my shower…"

"Your going to make breakfast for once?" Lee asked stepping out of the room leaning a hand onto the door frame.

"What do you mean for once? The first day I stood here I made myself breakfast. Just because I'm a street thug doesn't mean I don't know how to cook." Hwoarang said moving away form the older man and into the hall way.

"All right my beautiful Korean if you want to make breakfast that is fine with me. I'm sure it will be good." Lee said smiling as he headed down the stairs Hwoarang right behind him.

"Hey I said I knew how…not that I'm good at it." Hwoarang said as they entered the kitchen and faced the older man. "So what do you want?"

"I can say you though you may hit me so I'll say eggs over easy will be fine with toast."

"Bacon?" Hwoarang said ignoring the comment referring to him and stepped over to the fridge.

"Yes that would be good." Lee said smiling as he started to brew some coffee.

Hwoarang nodded and started to hum a cheerful Christmas tone as he started to prepare breakfast. He could feel Lee's eyes on him as he cooked and found himself blushing at the thought. _Why do I get all weird around this guy? _He thought to himself as he cracked a few eggs into the pan. It was then a chill ran up his spine as he felt Lee's hands move to his waist pulling gently into a hug. "Lee…"

"hmm…?" Lee said as he nuzzled into the back of Hwoarang's head kissing it gently.

"I can't cook…" Hwoarang aid with a smile forcing himself to pull away from the older man.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead and cook I'll just hold you after." Lee said grinning as he stepped away form the younger man and started to make himself a cup of coffee. "Want me to make you some coffee?"

"No thanks. I wouldn't mind a glass of orange juice though." Hwoarang answered as he cracked a few more eggs into the pan.

"Ok, anything else?"

"Anything else? Lee Who's the one cooking here?" Hwoarang said turning to face Lee with a knife in hand and narrowed eyes.

Lee chuckled. "You look cute when you do that. Do you want me to start the toast?"

"Yeah you can do that. It'll keep your pervy hands off from me." Hwoarang said going back to the bacon and threw some into the pan along with the eggs.

Lee laughed and turned to his young lover. "Not for long though my beautiful Korean. And I am not a pervert Hwoarang."

"Sure your not Chaolan. Sure your not."

**~*~**

A little while after breakfast Hwoarang was just sitting at the table enjoying his orange juice and Lee was finishing off his last few bites. Hwoarang was watching Lee wondering what the older man thought of his food. He didn't understand why he worried so much or cared but for some reason he wanted to know and he couldn't explain why. It was knew to Hwoarang and he couldn't help but feel confused on his feelings towards the older man.

"What are you thinking about?" Lee asked as he took a sip of his coffee and whipped off his mouth smiling at the red-head.

Hwoarang blinked when he heard the older man ask the question and without even thinking he blurted out, "How did you like it…?" He asked staring at Lee's empty plate before grabbing his orange juice and bringing it to his lips.

Lee's smile grew bigger at the younger man's question and he became amused with the younger man as he tried to hide the blush that came crawling up on his cheeks. "It was good. I liked it a lot. Why so worried, I thought you didn't care if I liked it or not." He said grinning from ear to ear.

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed and he placed his cup onto the table, "Quite Chaolan. I don't I was just wondering." He said and stood to his feet grabbing his own empty plate and plate it into the sink. "Even if you didn't like it I would just make you eat it again."

"I know you would of. Though if I didn't like it I wouldn't of finished it. I would of made myself something different. I would of also told you right in the beginning." Lee said as he took a hold of his own plate and placed it into the sink along wit Hwoarang's.

"Yea… uh huh I think you would of lied and would of said something like…. I'm not all that hungry as I thought and waited for me to shower before eating something else."

"I wouldn't of lied to you my beautiful Korean. I do have my pride to keep." He said with a proud smile giving Hwoarang a wink.

"Good Hwoarang don't like liars, and stop winking at me! Treating me like a girl you homo." Despite the narrowed eyes Hwoarang was also smiling.

"I'm a homo now huh? That's a nice thing to say." Lee said chuckling as he stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. "I'm going to listen to the morning news. Want to join?"

"With you? No. Going to take a shower though…." Hwoarang said walking over to the stairs stopping on the bottom as he turned to Lee. "And no you can't join." With that Hwoarang disappeared up the stairs Leaving Lee there in the living room laughing at his Korean lover.

**~*~**

"You look damn good with your hair down and damp like that. Only ware pajama pants and no shirt…. I may just have to kiss you." Lee said as he watched Hwoarang step down the stairs shirt in hand and a grin on his face. "So how about a kiss for Lee Chaolan?"

"Your such a pervert…." Hwoarang said stepping onto the last step and staring right at the older man and chuckled. "Though… I guess I can give you one."

Lee grinned and brought his arms out taking a hold of the slightly shorter man bringing him into a soft embrace there lips meting in a soft touch as Hwoarang brought his arms around Lee's small waist holding onto the older man's. Lee felt Hwoarang ease into him and he couldn't help but deepen the kiss holding the young Korean close to him letting the kiss last a bit longer warmth running threw his body and he could tell Hwoarang was feeling the same. Slowly he pulled away form the younger man pushing back some strands of hair from Hwoarang's face smiling.

A blush formed on Hwoarang's face as the kiss ended and he could feel Lee's heart betting just as fast as his own heart was. It had struck the feisty Korean as odd but enjoyed the feeling as it was all new to him and found himself liking it. He smiled at Lee as he pushed away his wet strands of hair form his face and spoke softly. "H-How's the weather today?"

"It's suppose to snow off an on today and later tonight we may get a good snow storm. We might as well spend the hole day in if you want. Maybe in a while stop at the grocery store and hot coco I'm pretty low on food since I barley ever eat here." Lee answered smiling brightly at the younger man before him.

"Sounds good. Then after that we can just stay in our pajama's and watch a few movies. You want to rent one or two tonight?" Hwoarang asked keeping his arms around Lee's waist totally oblivious of his small action.

"Yeah we can pick up a few after the store." He said and leaned forward to kiss the younger man again only for the door bell to ring. Stopping him in his tracks. He sighed softly and pushed back a few strands of Hwoarang's hair and turned to the door. "I wonder who it is…?"

"It's Santa Claws letting you know you've haven't been good and almost Naughty Chaolan. " Hwoarang said with a snicker and stood by the living room entrance as Lee went to answer the door.

Lee chuckled at the red-heads words as he slowly opened the to reveal whoever it was on the other side. The older man's eyes widened when he seen who it was and rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly. "Miss. Evans What are you doing here? I have not work today." Lee said questioning.

"Oh Mr. Lee I know your not I thought I'd drop by and pay a visit. Now that I am working with you I would like to get to know you better." The American woman said brightly. She was average height girl around 5'6 with shoulder length blond hair and green eyes. "I hope you don't mind."

Lee sighed heavily and closed his eyes as he stared at his co worker and nodded. "Well I do have plans for today. So I'm sorry."

She laughed and patted his shoulder stepping more into the door way. "That's okay. I promise I wont stay long! May I please come in and stay for a while?"

At this point Hwoarang was standing just behind Lee and popped his head out over his lovers shoulder glaring at the American woman before them. "Hmmm….?" was all that he said as he looked over the older woman before him.

Miss Evens would blink as she seen the Red-head step up behind Lee and smiles. "Oh! Hello there. Oh Lee is this your younger brother? Does he speak English? He's cute what is he here to spend time with you for Christmas? Hello! My name is Nancy Evens. It is Nice too meet you!" She would say loudly as if Hwoarang didn't understand her and stepped passed Lee and over to Hwoarang.

Before Lee could answer or say anything however Hwoarang spoke up over him. "No No! Chaolan and I are not related Miss! Didn't he tell you? I'm his boyfriend." He said eyeing Lee taking Nancy's hand and shaking it once before taking it away.

Nancy pulled her hand back and smiled and turned to Lee. "Is he really your boyfriend Lee?"

Lee simply smiled and draped an arm around Hwoarang's shoulder his hand resting on the back of his lover's head. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend…. as in how? I don't understand," Nancy asked with a confused look.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and leaned into Lee. "Well sure you know what aboyfriend being pretty and all must have one." he said grinning hough dispite the show was really annoyed with this woman.

Lee grinned at his young Lover and petted his head lightly. "Come on in Miss. Evens you can have some coffee or tea with us for a little while. Though yes he is my boyfriend or Americans may say Gay partner."

Hwoarang shot Lee a nasty glare at the words 'gay partner' not liking them one bit and stepped away from Lee. He was also annoyed that he invited the girl in and stepped away from the door to let the girl pass. He didn't know why but he didn't like it one bit how Nancy was looking at Lee and that she was finding their relationship to be a joke but it was pissing him off. Even so knowing that this was Lee's boss's doughter he was going to try and be nice and even piss Lee off at the same time. "Yea please come in."

"Umm Mr. Lee I'm sorry I under stand what you are saying but isn't he too young? He looks 17." She said as she stared at Hwoarang with a carious glance.

"No I assure you Miss. Evens he is well of age. He is 19 years old and even if he was 17 in Japan seeing that is ware I grew up, the legal age to merry is 16." Lee said with a smile and invited Nancy to sit in the living room before turning to an angry Hwoarang. "Rang are you coming?"

"Of cores "dear." Hwoarang said with a fake smile and stepped passed Lee and into the living room ware he sat next to Nancy ignoring Lee's gesture for the redhead to sit next to him.

Lee frowned at his young lover and knew the red-head was angry at him for inviting his bosses daughter in when they had plans for the day. Small plans but they were still plans and it was true the young Korean seemed to be looking forward to them. "So what do you want Miss Evens?"

Nancy chuckled and slapped Lee on the knee. "When are you going to call me Nancy? We've known each other for three years now."

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed as He watched Nancy's hand slap Lee's leg and at that point he didn't know if he could be "nice" mutch longer. Hwoarang didn't know why he was getting like this nor did he understand it but he didn't care. He wanted this girl to leave so he and Lee could just spend there time alone together. As he went to say something Lee had caught his look and he stopped turning his head away from the older man. Though even so he wasn't going to stay quiet for long. If anything he wanted to piss Lee off for eltting the woman come in.

Lee sighed and shook his head as he eyed Hwoarang and then turned back to Nancy forceing on a smile. "I know we have. Though I will not call you by your given name. It is impolite and nor am I close to you."

Nancy looked taken back by Lee's words but smiled nun the less. "Well that is why I am here. So we can get to know each other, and well…,"

"Lee." Hwoarang spat out looking over at Lee then turned to Nancy with a smile. "That is so mean. You've known the woman for thre years and have t work with her. The least you can do is call her Nancy. Or Nancy-san. I think you should." He said giving Nancy a lovly smile his eyes turned on Lee.

Nancy turned to face Hwoarang returnning a smile. "See Lee even your boyfriend agree with me. Thank you Hwoarang. Is that al right if I call you that?"

Hwoarang laughed and sat back in his seat looking at the older woman before him. "Of cores! I do not see why not. I know we jsut met but I have grown a small likeing to you. So sure you can. See Choal it's no thta hard." Hwoarang grinned eyeing his boyfriend.

Lee's eyes widened along with Nancy's. He couldn't help but smile and it was clear now that the Blood Talon was doing this on purpise. To get him pissed off so he would ask Nancy to leave. Even so Lee knew he couldn't jsut do that and be rood. But he also didn't like the fact that his boyfriend was "flirting" with his bosses doughter. "Yes I see your point Rang, And did you call me Chaol?"

"Don't worry about it Lee. I can see thta you are not comfertable with it and that is fine. Though I would like to get to know you and your boyfriend a bit better." Nancy said with a giggle as she turned back to Lee and grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's jsut old fassiond. Did I tell you you look verry lovly in that outfit! It relay brigns out your eyes!" Said Hwoarang smiling ear to ear his attention still on Lee watching as the older amns tood to his feet.

"I will go make some tea then, Hwoa do you want any?" He asked his tone of voice showing a bit of annoyance and Hwoarang knew it was how he was acting but didn't care.

"Yeah Lee darling I would love some tea and with a spot of lemon on the side." Hwoarang said catching Lee's eyes both men slightly glaring at one another.

"Fine." The older man said and spun on his heals heading on into the kitchen leaving Hwoarang alone with Nancy hoping a fight wont start between the two.

"So what brought you and Mr. Lee together?" Nancy asked turning to face Hwoarang a bright smile on her face.

" Well it's a funny story really. You see I met him in the iron fist tournamnet, and I beat him in the semi finals, well after that he asked me if I wanted a drink that it was a good fight. I had agreed and then we went our sepret ways. Then as I got here to New York and well we hit it off. To tell you the truth I wasnt really intersted in Lee at first. You know with him being so smug soemtimes and old." Hwoarang said with a grin as he stared at the older woman. "Let me tell you something, the only reason I said yes was becuse..., well look at him. He's hott! Don't you agree?"

"RANG!" Came Lee's voice from the door way and the red head turned his head to look at the older man. "I can use your help." He said between bitter teeth.

"Excuse me." Hwoarang said and stood to his feet and stepped over to Lee with a smile. "Hey now Lee Lee we can't go making out in the kitchen with Miss. Evens here!" Hwoarang said with a fake cheerful voice bringing his arms around Lee who carefully pushed him on into the middle room entrance before turning to their un invited guest.

" What would you like in your tea?"Lee asked.

"Oh two sugars is fine thanks." She said and watched Lee disappear behind the red head who was now being forcefully shoved into the kitchen.

"Ow! Fuck Lee what the hell?" Hwoarang said turning to his boyfriend rubbing the back of his head lightly.

"What the fuck are you doing? She's only going to be here for a little while. An hour at the most can't you at least be nice and not "Too nce"? And not a damn fool? " Lee asked his arms folding over his chest

"You said yourself you didn't like her. So why you putting up with her? If it were me I would of told her no and told her to leave. She DID come un expectedly, Lee. And you know damn well why I'm doing what I'm doing!"

"I know but she is also my boss's daughter. I can get into trouble if my Boss finds out my boyfriend was flirting with er!" Lee said trying to clam down by filling the tea cup up.

"Lee you Jellus? Is that what's wrong?" Hwoarang asked standing right behind the older man.

Hearing Hwoarang's words Lee dropped the tea pot and spun around capturing Hwoarang into his arms. "Well.... How can I not be? You are never that nice to me." He sighed heavily and kissed his lover's forehead lightly. "Now you know I care for you way more than my job. Tough I don't want to get fired unless I necessarily have to. So stopflirting with the bosses doughter and be a nice boyfriend and flirt with me."

Hwoarang sighed and pulled away from Lee smiling but with narrowed eyes. "Yeah okay… so give her, her tea and tell her to leave. Then maybe we can go to the store and do everything we wanted to do before she showed up. And I'm not going to flirt with you."He said rolling his eyes at the older man.

"Ok...."

It was obvious Hwoarang didn't fully believe Lee's words yet even if the older man was being honest with the red head. Though Lee knew he couldn't push Hwoarang into believing him and just had to hope that the younger man will understand his feelings for the boy by Christmas. Frowning Lee turned to the brewing pot of tea and let the subject slide for the time being keeping it in the back of his mind.

**~*~**

After Nancy finally left Hwoarang was lying on the couch watching T.V while Lee was cleaning up the tea mugs in the kitchen. Running water could be heard ware Lee was washing the dishes and Hwoarang had noticed it was running for a long while. Sighing the red head stood up to his feet and stepped into the kitchen stopping at the door way. He folded his arms over his chest as he watched the older man stair out the window. Leaning against the door frame Hwoarang grinned and let out a chuckle. "Something out there you like, Chaolan?"

Lee jumped when he heard the younger-man's soft voice and turned to look at the red head. He couldn't help but smile and shook his head going back to cup in his hand. "Just thinking. Do you need something?"

Hwoarang shook his head and stepped over too the older man and turned off the water before rubbing a hand up Lee's arm gently. "Looks like you got the dishes done Lee. What is on your mind?"

Lee sighed and turned fully so he was facings his Korean beauty and pushed a few strands of hair from his face. "You mainly. I guess I'm worried." He said truthfully.

Hwoarang rose a brow before chuckling. "Worried about what Lee? What the hell you worried about me for?" he asked leaning his back against the kitchen counter and pulls out a cigarette form his pocket placing it to his lips and lighting it with a lighter.

"I don't know myself quit yet, Rang. You seem maybe I am as confused as you are. Maybe it's because you seem so down sometimes. A lot of times I can just see it in your eyes." He said taking the offered cigarette from Hwoarang and letting the younger man light it for him.

"Well thanks for worrying, Lee but really you don't need to I'm fine. Christmas has been fun by far. I must admit I am a lot more… I guess happier? Maybe than I was when I got here." Hwoarang grinned and blew out smoke threw the air before turning to the older man kissing his cheek. "Come on Lee stop thinking it makes you look old maybe? Yeah let's go have some fun and do our shopping then maybe later play in that damn snow that keeps falling."

Lee laughed bringing an arm around Hwoarang's waist as the two stepped out of the kitchen. "Well I guess you are right. We should get some of these things done today before the snow storm tonight."

"Snow storm? Lee the two of us together is a Snow Storm. I'm the snow you're the frost…remember? Together were just brilliant and make a cold but beautiful winter." Hwoarang said laughing as he sat on the couch and started to put his boots on leaving his smoke in the ashtray.

Lee grinned as he did the same before stopping and turned to the redhead. "Are you saying our relationship is a beautiful thing then?"

"No I didn't say that, Lee…don't give me that look…! No LEE!" Hwoarang yelled as Lee took a hold of Hwoarang and pushed him into a lying down position nuzzling into the younger man's chest squeezing him hard.

"You Like me! I knew you did! You like being with me! That is Soo cute!"

"OOh Lee! Okay, Okay! I like You now stop! STOP IT!! NO!" Hwoarang laughed as he felt Lee's fingers move up his spine tickling his back the older man laughing along with him before pushing the red head off the couch.

"Last one too the car isn't driving!" He shouted springing to his feet and ran to the door grabbing a hold of jacket on the way.

"HAY!" Hwoarang yelled after him springing to his feet just as fast as he took his own coat and dashed out the front door. As he got outside a snow ball hit the side of his head, and his eyes widened when he stared at lee. The red head then dashed to the older man talking him down into the snowy ground. "Lee you basterd!"

Lee laughed as he was landed on and brought his arms around Hwoarang's back. He smiled and leaned forward slightly. "It's just a beautiful Snow storm." He whispered in the younger man's ear before kissing his lips deeply and with gentle care. _So this is love…._


	7. Freezing

**AN: Okay here is Chapter 7. only a few hapters to go and we have a complete story. Sorry it took me so long on this chapter but I've had to go threw a lot of thought how to end it and hope the ending I have for it is good. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can. **

**Chapter summery: Were not starting to get into the more tence of part of the story. With only a few days left before Christmas Hwoarang is starting to realise his feelings for Lee are a lot stronger than he thought and is getting more confused. Not to mention Baek's death keeps running threw his mind dosn't help. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Freezing**_

Five days has passed since the visit of Nancy. The days have been getting colder and Lee and Hwoarang have been spending a lot of time together. Lee, finding himself more in love with the young Korean everyday. When Hwoarang hasn't shown much of a change to the older man, though Lee could tell Hwoarang was trying to hide something other than his thoughts. Sometimes on good days with the red-head he could see the happiness and care in his eyes. Other times Hwoarang looks sadder than a puppy when lost it's bone.

Now with only three days Left Lee was starting to get more worried for the younger man. Not just because Hwoarang was leaving soon, but because the red-head still had a lot on his mind to let out and Lee relay wanted to help him if not as a boyfriend but as a friend if he can't before Christmas is over. Lee knew he would need a Christmas miracle at this point. That or down right go to the feisty Korean and ask him to talk about it. Though that might not be a wise idea knowing that Hwoarang may get angry with him for prying and then the hole relationship may blow up.

Now as it was three o'clock in the morning Lee was in bed lying awake staring right up at the ceiling. His mind focused on Hwoarang in the next room across the hall wondering if the red-head was all right. Sighing Lee swung his long legs over the bed and stood to his feet. He knew it will be all right to check on his young lover then he knew he may be able to get a bit of sleep.

**~*~**

"_Master…. Master Baek…. What happened? Where are you?" Hwoarang called out as he walked the streets of Korea. His home town was in ruins fire was every ware building were wrecked. There were people dead on the streets. It was a terrible site to see and Hwoarang barely recognized the place. His amber eyes widened in horror when he seen his master's dojang covered in flames smoke surrounding the area. "MASTER!"_

_The young Korean darted towards the large Korean temple his legs moving as fast as they could. Though the harder he ran the further away the temple was becoming. It was then Hwoarang heard a loud piercing laugh from behind and he stopped abrupt on his heels. Turning around that is when Hwoarang seen a shadow figure with large black wings holding his master in one hand. _

"_Let him go!" Hwoarang cried anger clear in his voice his blood boiling to get to his master. "LET HIM GO!" He shouted again as he watched the demon rise his master high in the air, _

"_Fear the wrath of a god!" The demon said bending Baek's body in half braking the older Korean's back killing him instantly then throwing the corps down into a pit of fire. _

"_NOOO!" Hwoarang screamed tears running down his eyes as the monster disappeared. The younger man screamed louder and louder as he tried to get to the pit of fire it slowly disappearing. Everything was disappearing….._

**~*~**

"NO!" Hwoarang shouted in his sleep sweat running down his forehead his body tossing and turning.

"Hwoarang…," Lee said on a soft voice gently shaking Hwoarang trying to wake the younger man. Lee has been there for nearly five at Hwoarang's side trying to wake the re-head from his nightmare. Worry was running threw Lee's mind as he watched his sleeping lover toss back and forth. "Hwoarang!" He called out again shaking Hwoarang a bit harder now.

Then finally Hwoarang's amber eyes shot open hot tears running down his cheeks as he sat up right his breathing heavy. "No!" He shouted covering his face with his hands. "No No No…." He cried before feeling a soft touch covering his hands pulling them away. It was then Hwoarang's amber orbs met Lee's chocolate brown's.

"Hey… It's ok…" Lee said taking a hold of Hwoarang bringing him into a soft hug and sitting down at the edge of the bed.

"Oh fuck…. Lee.." Hwoarang whispered in Lee's shoulder his eyes closed shut and arms tightly around the older man's waist. The tears were still flowing and Hwoarang brought a hand up whipping them away roughly. He didn't want to cry. Not yet, and not in front of Lee. Though he was glad the older man was there. He felt so much better in Lee's arms and couldn't explain why. Not fully anyway.

"It's all right Hwoarang… You know I'm here." Lee said rubbing Hwoarang's back gently up and down before kissing the top of his head lightly.

"Thank you…" Hwoarang said as he slowly pulled away from his silver-haired boyfriend whipping his face with his sleeves. "I'm Ok…. It was nothing." He lied and turned away from the older man throwing his legs off the side of the bed so he was sitting up right.

Lee frowned and continued to rub the younger man's back gently up and down. "You're a bad lire when upset know that?" He said in a soft whisper before letting his arm drape around Hwoarang's shoulder. "Though I will under stand if you don't want to talk about it."

"I don't. Not yet anyway. Thanks though." He said in a soft voice before leaning his head down onto Lee's shoulder. "I do want to go back to sleep."

"Go ahead. I'll stay if you want me too." Lee said as he continued to rub the younger man's shoulder.

"Ok." Said Hwoarang as he fell over his head landing on his pillow. He yawned tiredly and took in a deep breath. "You don't have to stay… I'll be ok."

Lee stood to his feet pulling the blankets over Hwoarang covering him up to keep him warm then placed his hand on the younger man's back. "I'll leave my door open if you need me, all right?" He asked in a whisper bringing his hand up and stroking Hwoarang's head gently.

"Whatever. Good night." said Hwoarang as he closed his eyes snuggling into the blanket.

"Night…,"Lee sighed softly giving his young lover a worried glance before bending slightly kissing Hwoarang's cheek then stepping out of the room leaving the door open for the young Korean. _I wonder what his dream was about…. By the sound of it, it was about his master….. _"Poor guy must have been thinking about him this whole time."

**~*~**

Later that morning Hwoarang came down to the kitchen looking tired, his hair a mess and in a fowl mood. Lee watched as he came into the room scanning the area before spotting him next to kitchen counter. He was surprised when Hwoarang stepped over to him and wrapped his arms around the older man's wait. "Morning, Rang…you sleep ok?"

"No." Hwoarang answered sighing as he rested his head against Lee's shoulder. "After the nightmare it took me forever to fall a sleep. couldn't stop thinking about it. And no I don't feel like talking about it." He said as he moved away from Lee and started to make himself a bit of coffee.

"I'm sorry, Rang. I wont ask about it. Though please come and talk to me about it when your ready?" Lee said kissing Hwoarang forehead before taking a hold of his own coffee and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I attend too don't worry." Said Hwoarang sipping at his coffee before taking a seat across from Lee. "How did you sleep?"

Lee glanced at Hwoarang and frowned. "I didn't really. Not much I've been worried about you." He said honestly as his chocolate eyes met Hwoarang's Amber orbs.

"Sorry…. I didn't wake you last night did I?" Hwoarang asked staring at his full cup of coffee.

"What? No, no Rang. I came into your room to check on you I had a feeling something was wrong so I walked in and there you were tossing and turning." Lee said watching his red-headed boyfriend carefully.

"Oh." Was all Hwoarang said as he brought his coffee cup to his lips taking a long sip. He sighed when he brought the cup down watching Lee get up and fondle inside the fridge. He then looked away from the older man resting his chin in the palm of his hand. His mind wondering away from the present.

**(Hwoarang's thoughts/POVE) **

_When I think back too that time when I found Baek's Dojang ruined and in flames and Baek himself gone it always hurts deep inside. Usually when I think of him it hurts too ware I won't to cry. To Curl up in a corner and cry. Though Laity these pass10 days I barley thought of Baek once. Then when I did I haven't felt as sad, nor would it last as long. Does that make me not care anymore? Perhaps not… it has to because f something else… Lee? _

_Can it be because I have feelings for Lee? Because we been having so much fun that I forgot about Baek? How can I forget about him? He was like a father to me…. _

_Perhaps I didn't think of him because of Lee. Because I'm falling…. No, no… I'm not falling for him. He's a guy. It's bad enough that I like him am attracted to him. _

_Then again if I wasn't falling for him… I wouldn't enjoy his company so much? Or perhaps I would though maybe I wouldn't enjoy his hugs so much? _

_Yeah a 19 year old boy likes to hold and hug a 33 year old man. He's old enough to be my father. I can't have feelings like that with him. _

_Maybe that's why? Because he can be like a father figure to me? No… then that will be sick because I like his kisses too. Also the fact that I'm attractive to him. _

_Besides Baek is more like a father than Lee to me. Lee is more like a lover? _

_Ahh I don't know. I don't know what I feel towards the guy. I don't know anything._

_Not to mention I'll be leaving in a few days. Ok my flight don't leave till January 5__th__, but I leave Lee in three days….. Do I relay want to? Hell maybe not but I have to leave sometime. _

_I have to go back home and if I am recruited into the military… I have to get ready for the next tournament. I have to beet Jin. _

_That's another thing. _

_I haven't thought of Kazama since I bumped into Lee. Then again I did want to forget about the tournament and just about everything. _

_That's why I came here isn't? Yeah that was my original plan… though now…. I don't I don't want to be away form Lee? _

_Or maybe I just don't want to be alone….?_

**~*~**

"Rang?" Lee said waving a hand over his young lover's eyes trying to get Hwoarang's attention. It was then Amber eyes gazed up to look at him. "Rang, you okay?"

"Mmmhmm Yeah… was just thinking." He said standing to his feet and stepping to the sink poring out his coffee.

"May I ask about what?" Lee asked watching him.

"Just stuff." He answered not relay wanting to talk about it with Lee. _Not yet anyway…. _"Lee, I'm going to take a shower Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." Lee said watching as his young lover stepped out of the kitchen and disappeared up the stairs. He watched Hwoarang climb up the stairs and watched until he heard the bathroom door shut. Sighing he then pushed back some hair form his face and walked into the living room. Worry planet all over his face. "Poor guy. That dream must just have his mind running thirty mils per-hour."

**~*~**

When Hwoarang got out of he shower and was fully dressed he brought himself right not Lees arms for a hug. Lee didn't mind but noticed Hwoarang was holding him more closer than normal and that slightly worried the older man. Kissing his forehead Lee then let go and smiled down At the read head before speaking. "You ok?"

Hwoarang nodded and pushed back his wet hair from his face. "Yeah. Stop warring." He said with a grin and stepped on into the living room taking a seat on the couch.

Lee fallowed his young lover into the living room taking a seat next to him and draped an arm around his red-head lover. "So, what are we doing today my beautiful Korean?"

"I don't know, yet. I'm hungry though. We want to go out and eat or stay in?" He asked leaning his head on Lee's shoulder totally oblivious of his actions.

Lee smiled and kissed Hwoarang's head gently. "Are you in the mood you in the mood to cook? You know well I can't."

"No. Though I'm not in the mood to go out either…. I kind of want to stay in for the morning and maybe go out later. "

"Ok. You want to order out then? I'm sure we can get a breakfast sandwich some ware to delver," Lee asked running a hand up Hwoarang's arm to his cheek pushing red strands of hair away form his face.

"Yeah ok, we can do that." said Hwoarang turning to face his silver-haired boyfriend leaning into the older man glancing him a slight kiss on the cheek. "Now yeah?"

Lee laughed and nodded standing to his feet and grabbing a hold of the house phone. "I'll pay them a hundred to delver. SO how does Burger King sound?"

"Yeah. Get me three bacon egg and cheese no ham bacon and egg with cheese currants and a large hash with a coke no that red juice."

Three? You eat to much. It's a wonder your thin."

"Yeah three because they are small. And your thinner and eat almost as much so be quiet."

"I may be thinner but I'm taller."

Hwoarang grinned and stood to his feet. "Well I guess I like you that way."

Lee couldn't help but laugh at Hwoarang's little joke and smiled draping his arms around his young lover and sharing a soft kiss. "Your cute sometimes you know that?"

Hwoarang smirked. "You really have to stop treating me like a girl you know that?"

Lee shook his head and smiled. "I don't treat you like a girl. I treat you like a lover."

**~*~**

Later that day a little over two hours after breakfast Hwoarang and Lee were both sitting in the living room resting. Lee was sitting on the recline chair reading the morning news paper as Hwoarang was on the couch half a sleep.

When Lee finished the paper he set it on the coffee table and turned to ace his young lover only to find him sleeping on the couch. Smiling he stood up and stepped over to the couch draping a blanket over the young red head only for his hand to be caught by Hwoarang's. "Did I wake you?"

"Hwoarang shook his head and sat up, moving his legs to let Lee sit by him. "No. I wasn't a sleep." He answered as he rubbed at his tired eyes.

Lee frowned and took a seat next to Hwoarang placing a hand to the younger man's back. "Do you want to take a nap, Hwoarang? You can you know I wont mind."

"No I'll be fine." Hwoarang said more irritably then he wanted to.

"Do… Do you want to talk about it?" Lee asked concern flowing threw his eyes as he watched the red head carefully

"No I don't fucking want to talk about it. I told you That." Hwoarang snapped and jumped to his feet stepping out of the living room.

Lee frowned and went after him. "Hwoarang I'm sorry. I know your not ready to talk about it. I'm just worried about that-"

"Fuck you Lee! Worried about me. How the fuck can you be so damn worried about me all the dam time when I'm with you twenty-four seven!? I'm fucking fine so fuck off and mind your business."

Lee's eyes widened at the sudden out burst of his young lover watching him with concern. "I'm sorry, but I'm being honest…."

"Yeah so am I. Fuck this is why I wanted to be alone! No one to fucking bother me and ask me stupid questions. If I want to talk about ti I will talk about it on my own damn time. You and your damn 'I care Hwoarang' and 'I'm worried about you' Is fucking bull shit Chaolan! How the fuck can you care about someone so damn much when you barley know them. You don't know me so stop going into my personal business!" With those words spoken Hwoarang pushed passed Lee and hurried out the front door.

Lee hurried after him. He didn't know what was going threw the younger man's mind but it was scarring him. It was obvious that something deeply was troubling Hwoarang and he wanted to know what it was. Though he knew not to try and pry it out of him. "Hwoarang wait, please." Lee said as he made it to the front entrance watching the red-head pull on his boots.

"No fuck off. And don't fucking fallow me!" And with that Hwoarang stepped out of he front door slamming it in Lee's face.

The older man's eyes widened and wanted to cry and go after him. That's when he realized Hwoarang's coat was still there and the younger man had gone without it. "He'll freeze!" Lee shouted grabbing Hwoarang's coat and ran out the door after the red head.

"Hwoarang!" He yelled after the younger man but seeing that his young lover was gone. Worry crept threw Lee's mind and he ran down the block looking for him only to have no luck. "Oh No…Rang…please come back soon…." He said running back to the house.

Lee had wanted to go and look for the young Korean but was afraid to for his young lovers safety. If he was this upset who knows what he would do if He were to fallow him. Then at the same time he knew he wouldn't be bale to stay home not knowing what was wrong, or could happen to his beautiful Korean. He needed to find Hwoarang and get him home. He knew he needed to talk to his young lover.

**~*~**

Hwoarang had ran hard down the street away form the house. When he had heard Lee yell after him he had dashed into an open alley way and stood against a wall. He felt bad for yelling at the older man but felt he had to get away. He felt cold inside and hurt though at the same time he was pissed. Pissed at everything. Though despite it all he was freezing. He was only wearing a t-shirt and genes and wished he had grabbed his jacket.

Though at the same time he figured it didn't matter. It Didn't matter that it was cold because nothing was compared how he felt. He felt his heart was starting to Freeze. That it was too late to turn back. It was to late for him. Nothing but his freezing heart was to worry about now but even then he didn't care. He just wanted to get away.

* * *

**Well that is the end of this chapter. Please revew and let me know what you think. I will have 8 up as soon as I cna get it done. Please also escuse some of the grammer erros in this chapter I have not had the chance to go threw it. I shall when the story is finished or when I have the time. For now thanks for reading and please continue! **

* * *


	8. Cold and Warmth

_**Chapter Eight.**_

_**Cold and Warmth.**_

Hwoarang stood out in the cold for hours. Walking alone down busy sidewalks that didn't seem so busy to him. People pushing passed him and cursing that he was moving to slow. Hwoarang normally would cuss out at them back but he was far to cold and far to upset to. The 19 year old walked with his head low and arms folded over his chest to keep him somewhat warm.

A few time he had thought about just going back. Going back to Lee and say he was sorry for running off but he just wasn't ready to talk about it. Though each time the thought went threw his mind he shook it away. He knew Lee was probably angry with him and may not let him back in. He was pretty mean to the older man when he left and knew he hurt his feels. Though Hwoarang couldn't help it. All day he was feeling so down and confused. Thinking about Baek and his death, about Jin and there re match. Then Lee.

Lee was on Hwoarang's mind the most. He thought of the older man continually that day and still didn't understand why. He didn't understand why Lee was the only thing on his mind the past 9 days. Hwoarang didn't understand why he couldn't stop thinking about the silver haired devil. Just before he came her to New York and even his first day there all he thought about was Baek, and his re-match with Jin. It Didn't make since why one man could just change that in such a short time.

Was he in love with the older man? Were his feelings deeper than friendship? Or was it because he was just having so much fun with the older man? He Didn't know and each time he thought about it more questions would just pop up. The main thing was why he couldn't be in love with the other man. Then there were the few of why he just could be. And even Hwoarang had to admit the things why he could be made more since then why he couldn't be.

No matter what Hwoarang thought though, it all lead him to more confusing. He just didn't understand why he was being so confused. Also why it hurt so much that he had hurt the older man? Was it _Is it because in such a short time I did get close to him? _He thought as he found himself walking down an un known street. He sighed and thought again about going back. Though at the moment he wasn't sure ware he was. He only knew that it was getting colder and if he didn't go back home soon he was sure to catch pneumonia.

**~*~**

Lee rushed out of his car, Hwoarang's jacket in hand and ran to the front porch of his home. He quickly scanned up and down the streets before rushing on inside brushing snow off his own jacket. The older man has been looking for his young lover for over 3 hours now and was getting very worried. Hoping that Hwoarang had decided to go back home he ran on inside and scanned the hall entrance.

"Hwoarang?!" He called out running onto the living room hoping to hear the T.V but to his luck, there was nothing. Hwoarang wasn't there and he let out a deep sigh. "Hwoarang?!" He called again hoping with all of his hope that the younger man was upstairs and with quick motion ran up the stairs to the bed rooms. He checked each one before knocking on the bathroom door and swinging it open. There was no sign any ware that the younger man was there.

"Oh God let him be Ok." Lee said clutching tightly onto the younger man's jacket and slowly made his way back down the stairs. "It's near five o-clock…. It'll be dark less than an hour.. Damn it Hwoarang!" He curled and slid down onto a stairs taking a seat. He brought both hands to his forehead holding them there as Hwoarang's jacket laid on his lap gently. "ware are you….?"

**~*~**

After an hour of walking down the cold empty street, Hwoarang was starting to freeze. It had started to snow and also started to get dark. The young Korean had wished he had stopped in that bar he had passed but something told him to keep going. It was then the red-head had heard the sound of soft music playing. It had caught his attention enough o fallow it. The music slowly growing louder when he realized ware it was coming from.

A small chapel was at the end of the road and it had caught Hwoarang's attention. It was a small but beautiful white church with a small cross up on it's roof. Normally Hwoarang would turn away form such places not relay believing in much religion. Though he desperately needed some kind of warmth and decided to go on in.

When he got to the chapel he removed his goggles form his forehead to let his red hair fall free wanting to be a bit more respectful for the holy place and took a seat in the back. Hwoarang shivered to himself as he sat by his lonesome but didn't mind as he listened to the Christmas music that was playing.

A young girl was singing. She couldn't be older than 11 years old with dirty blond hair. Her voice was very lovely for her age and she sung holy night. Hwoarang enjoyed the beautiful singing and found himself relaxing more and the thought of someone kicking him out flew from his mind.

It also shook away all of his thoughts form earlier and he found himself just thinking of the music and everything else that was going on. He didn't even relies that another hour has passed and it was fully dark outside. The young Korean was just enjoying the singing and even found himself lisitng to the prest as he spoke.

He didn't understand much of what the Minster was saying but when the minister started to read something of the Bible it had caught his attention.

"He had said There is surely a future hope for you, and your hope will not be cut off. In all of our lives there is hope. Even in the most of trouble times! You just have to look in your heart and think of the lord…."

Those words ran threw Hwoarang's mind over and over again. And for the first time in his life he found himself praying. Praying and asking god for the right path. To help him sort out his thoughts. He knew it would take time, but he was willing too give it a shot.

**~*~**

Lee passed the floor back and forth continually. Going for near ten o'clock and Hwoarang was still not home. He tried calling his cell numbers of times only to find it being charged in his room. He left the house a few times looking for his red-head lover but was un successful each time. Then finally he decided to wait for Hwoarang home incase he came back. "Rang please come home. Dear lord please let him come home!" Lee prayed over and over.

It was then the front door slowly opened and Lee stopped in his tracks to turn and stair at the opening door. There before his eyes was the red-head Korean looking tired and was shivering form head to toe. "Oh Rang." Lee said in a soft voice and moved right over to his young lover wrapping his arms around the younger man. "I'm sorry." He whispered bringing a hand to the back of Hwoarang's head as the younger man draped his own arms tightly around Lee's waist.

"Me to…" Hwoarang barley got out as he shivered in Lee's arms desperately wanting the other man's warmth.

"Your freezing." Lee said rubbing a hand down Hwoarang's cheek and kissed his forehead lightly. "Let's get you into a bath."

"Ok." The younger man said not letting go of Lee's waist and letting the other man help him up the stairs and towards the bathroom. As they got to the bathroom Hwoarang sat down on the toilet watching as Lee started the tub letting the hot water run threw before adding a little bit a cold so it wouldn't be too hot. Hwoarang watched Lee as he even added a bit of bubbles to the bad as well. "Thanks."

Lee stood upright and turned to face his young lover reaching over and placing a hand to his jaw kissing him gently on the lips. "Your welcome." He said softly and brushed a few strands of hair form Hwoarang's face. He frowned when he noticed he soft shivers form the other man. "Oh, Hwoa I'm sorry about before. I should of just left you alone."

"No… I'm sorry I…should of lashed out." Said Hwoarang threw shivers as he stood to his feet bringing his arms around Lee's waist. "I didn't mean it…."

"I know." Lee said as he just held the younger man gently in his arms. Slowly he then let go of Hwoarang and turned to tub and turned off the water. "You can git in now. I'll get some towels then leave you be, ok?"

"Yeah you can get towels." Hwoarang said slowly pulling off his shirt as Lee stepped out of the room. The red-head then turned to the top as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his waist before kicking them off. After he slid his boxers down He stepped into the tub and sat himself down comfortable. His amber eyes scanning the bathroom and suddenly felt lonely. He then realized how much he needed Lee then and how much of a help the older man was to him.

Hwoarang couldn't help but smile brightly when the older man returned with the towels. Hw watched as Lee placed them on top of the counter and turned to face him. Hwoarang grinned up at him pushing some bubbles of his chest causing Lee to chuckle.

"Your cute sometimes you know that?" Lee said with a grin bending down to be eye level with his young lover. "How are you feeling?"

"Lonely come join me." Hwoarang said splashing Lee with a bit of the warm water. Though he seemed to be joking the other man could see From Hwoarang's sad eyes that he meant it.

"Rang are you sure? I don't want-"

"Please… I don't want to do anything…. Just relax then after I'll talk to you." The younger man said as he stared down at the water watching some of he bubbles float around his waist.

Lee nodded and rubbed the back of Hwoarang's head efficiently and stood to his feet peeling off his own shirt. "Ok." He said and undressed himself before sliding on into the tub behind his young lover.

Hwoarang moved slightly forward letting his long legs bend as he felt Lee move behind him. It was then he felt Lee's strong but warm arms wrap around him and pull him against his chest. Hwoarang smiled and leaned his head back against Lee's shoulder closing his eyes. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Lee said in a near whisper as he held his young lover close to his body. He gently rubbed Hwoarang's arms up and down before resting them at his chest his lips meeting the back of Hwoarang's head kissing the red strands of hair. "Why so tense?"

Hwoarang shook his head turning it slightly to the side to face the older man. "I'm not… still kind of cold. Though Lee… if I start to feel something poke at me in my back…that isn't a hand or a foot.. I may have to hurt you."

Lee chuckled and pressed his cheek to the side of Hwoarang's cheek. "don't worry I wouldn't dare. I don't want to do anything that will hurt you in anyway."

Hwoarang smiled. "Thanks…" He said letting himself relax into Lee's arms his eyes closing as he rested his head back on Lee's shoulder.

A comfortable silence came between the two fighters as they sat there in the hot bath together. Hwoarang resting comfortable against Lee as the older man held him gently. He red-head didn't understand why he felt so good in Lee's arms like that and thought it was because he liked him so much. Maybe he was relay falling for the guy an then there he didn't care. Though he did want to find out for sure before letting the older man know how he truly felt. He hoped he wouldn't end up hurting the older man in the end.

**~*~**

After their bath Hwoarang sat on his bed dressed in night pants and a T-shirt drying off his hair. He was waiting for Lee to return from his room to talk to the older man as he promised he would. He couldn't den that he was feeling nerves about it all, but he knew he had to get some of it out of his chest. Knew he needed some answers and that Lee was the best person to talk to about. That Lee he felt comfortable talking to about.

It was then Hwoarang heard a soft knock on his bed room door and Lee stepped into the room. "I'm here…" The older man said as he entered the room caring an extra blanket in his hand. "Here I brought you another blanket incase you got cold during the night. " He said laying it on the bottom of the bed and sat next to his young lover. "You feeling all right?"

Hwoarang nodded and rested his head against Lee's shoulder. "Just tired. I guess I had a long day today…"

"Then why don't you go to bed? We can talk in the morning if you want." Lee said rubbing Hwoarang's back gently up and down to comfort the younger man.

"No. I want to get it over with…." He aid sitting himself back up sighing heavily. He tilted his head back letting his hair fall off his shoulders before turning to face Lee. "I want to talk to you."

"Ok, Sweetheart. I'm all ears." Lee said rubbing a hand down Hwoarang's cheek gently pushing back some of he falling strands of hair.

"Well… That dream I had this morning…. Last night whatever. Well it was about Baek. How he was attacked by this monster…. And I couldn't get to him. You know shit like that. I freaked me out" Hwoarang started taking a deep breath. He watched as Lee motioned him to continue and he slowly did. "Well all day I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then asking myself why I haven't thought about it the hole time was here. Wondering if I even cared for him anymore. I know I do…. It just hurts when I think about him know? Though it hasn't hurt as much…. Sometimes I even forget about the pain…. Then I started thinking of you…."

"Me?" Lee asked a bit confused.

"Yeah," Hwoarang started and stared at Lee there eyes meeting. "I don't know why but you were the only thing on my mind since I seen you my second day here. I know I like you and have some feelings for you, but I still confused. Threes so much threw my mind hat I don't know how I relay feel if Its because you make me… I don't know feel kind of happy and forget about Baek…but then I feel bad about that and I don't want to forget. Then Kazama… what the hell happened to that fucker? Why did he disappear on our re match like that? AM I that much not worth to fight? I don't know. Get what I'm saying? No Because I even don't. I'm just so damn confused Chaolan…."

Lee frowned as he listened to Hwoarang's mixed words and it was clear how sad and confused he was. He wanted to just take him there into his arms and tell him not to worry about it. Though he knew that wouldn't be a good thing. He new the younger man needed to get this off his chest and could see it in his eyes. "Hwoa… I understand that your confused. This is a lot of stuff to bring in. Your master passing away… and your first real rival disappearing and blowing you off then growing feelings for someone all in one year. It can be hard…But I want you to know… I'm here for you."

Hwoarang stared at Lee with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say to those words. He beloved the older man what he said but couldn't help but wonder why. "Why?" He asked the very words he was thinking. "Why do you care so much Lee. Please tell me the troth."

Lee stared at him for a moment and knew he couldn't hide it anymore. couldn't deny how he felt about the other man. " Hwoa… I love you that's why…. You may not believe me…but I do. I love you."

Hwoarang's eyes widened as he stared at the older man in shock at his answer. Though even as surprising as it was he believed the older man's words. He kind of knew the answer just by staring into Lee's eyes. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes had said it all. But knowing the older man loved him scared him. He wanted to love him back. Part of him was sure that he did but he still didn't know and that hurt. That hurt the most than anything had so far. That's when the tears started to fall and this time Hwoarang let them fell. "Lee…"

Lee's eyes widened when he seen the tears start to fall from the younger man's amber eyes. Becoming worried he brought a soft hand to Hwoarang's cheek and brushed a few away. "Why are you crying?"

Hwoarang swallowed hard as he let the older man brush some of the tears away. "Because Because I believe you. I know you tell the truth. Your eyes show that you do… but…,but I don't know if I love you. I don't ant to hurt you Lee. I want to Love you. I may… I don't know. I don't want to hurt you. Not you. I hurt so many people in my life and I am a big dissepiments to a lot. Though one thing I don't want to do and that is to hurt you."

Lee's heart sank when he heard his young lover's words. They were sure pure and true and caring that he couldn't help but bring his arms around the beautiful Korean before him. He held him close and brushed his hand gently across his cheek. 'Sweet heart, baby… You don't have to worry of my feelings. All I want you to do is straighten out your mind and fallow your heart. The good lord will help you with that. Sweet heart I love you and no matter what I will wait for you. Even if you don't return the feelings I will ways all ways be here for you. I will be happy for whatever you choose. Remember that." He sad and kissed Hwoarang's cheek gently as he held the you younger man close.

Hwoarang couldn't help but cry a bit louder than. His arms draping around Lee's waist and he held the older man close and tight. "Oh Lee Thank you!" He cried…"And your right.." he said after a while pulling gently away form the silver haired devil.

"I went to a church today…. And I learned a lot of things… that there is hope as long as you believe…and you know I never thought I beloved in god or what ever before but… maybe I still don't I don't know… but those words I cant forget. 'In all of our lives there is hope. Even in the most of trouble times' Those words mean something… but I don't know what… I'm so confused…."

"Lee brought his arms around Hwoarang once again and held him tight. "Shh sweet heart if you want to cry let it out." He said in a soft soothing voice rubbing a hand slowly up and down his lovers back to help sooth him.

"Thank you .." Hwoarang said burring his head into the older man's shoulder holding him close. He didn't want to let go f Lee that night. He didn't want to move.

Then after a long time of crying and being held Hwoarang finally pulled away rubbing gently at his tired eyes. "Thanks…" He said in a somewhat groggy voice. "That meant a lot."

Lee slightly smiled and kissed Hwoarang's cheek. "Your tired. Why don't you get some sleep?"

Hwoarang nodded. "I know…this is weird for me…but will you…. Lay or seep with me? I don't I don't want to be alone….ok?"

Lee nodded. "Of cores I will sweetheart. You don't have to worry about that. I will never leave you alone." he said draping his arms around Hwoarang's waist helping the younger man lay down and bringing him in his arms. He slowly pulled up the blankets over them and leaned over turning off the light. "Here give me a kiss.." he said leaning down to Hwoarang kissing him gently before letting him lay his head to his shoulder. "get some sleep baby. We can talk more tomorrow if you want. I promise."

"Thank you….Night.. Lee Lee" Hwoarang said closing his eyes and slowly falling to sleep.

Lee smiled. "Good Night….Rang"

That night Hwoarang felt very warm in Lee's arms after being so cold when he was alone in the streets. Now if only he knew how to fallow his heart without lisitng to his mind.


	9. Fire Sparks

**A/N Here is Chapter nine. I hope you like!**

**Same goes for the other chapters I don't own Lee oe Hwoarang!**

**Warnning: This chapter is why the story is rated M! beware! If you don't like don't read! **

**Thanks. **

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine._

_Fire sparks._

Hwoarang's eyes flickered open as he woke up that morning. He felt strong arms wrapped around him and his face was resting against Lee's shoulder. He was surprised to feel Lee still there holding him. He couldn't deny that he was comfortable with his arms wrapped around Lee's waist, and Lee's arms drape around him. It was different a good different.

Though he was awake he wondered if Lee was. The older man's breathing was slow and calm. He also wondered why Lee had not gone to work yet. Then remembering last nights past events he didn't think Lee would go until the older man knew he was all right. That thought brought a smile onto his face only to realize he had a bit of drool on the side of his lips.

Rubbing his face into Lee's shoulder he brought his head up to look directly into Lee's eyes. Surprised to even see Lee awake and said the only word that came to his mind. "Hi."

Lee smiled and ran a hand gently over Hwoarang's cheek pushing back a few strands of his hair. "You mean Morning?" he said with a smile kissing the redheads cheek gently. "How you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Why didn't you go to work? "Hwoarang asked rubbing the sleep away form his eyes gently.

"Hwoa, I wasn't about to go to work without knowing if you were okay or not. I don want to go in after last night. Sweetheart I wouldn't dream of it."

Hwoarang grinned and turned from his side to his stomach lying his head into the pillow. "How long you have to work today?"

"I'd only be there for an hour. No longer than that. Though I'm not going to go if you don't want me to. I much rather be here with you."

Hwoarang smiled and turned to his back and stared at Lee for a long moment then shook his head. "I'm going back to sleep…. Lee…, Go to work."

Lee chuckled and bent forward kissing Hwoarang gently on the lips. "You sure?"

Hwoarang's left eye opened as Lee kissed him and he nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine Chaolan. I can use this time to think. And as I said I do want to sleep some more so, go."

"All right but if you need anything please call, promise?" Lee sad as he covered Hwoarang with the extra blanket and rubbing the back of his boyfriend's head gently before kissing it.

"Ok…" The red head said turning back to his side letting his eyes close. Hoping to an extra hour of sleep.

Lee watched the red head for a moment. He didn't want to leave his boyfriend's side but knew it would be better to leave the redhead alone and to his thinking for a while. Glancing once more at him he left the room closeting the door behind him.

**~*~**

When Lee got home from work everything was the same form when he left it. He could only assume it was because Hwoarang was still a sleep. Slipping off his shoes, coat and suit jacket he headed straight up the stairs. He wanted to check on Hwoarang to see if his young boyfriend was all right or not.

Sure enough when Lee stepped into the young Korean's room Hwoarang was lying there fast a sleep. Lee smiled to himself and moved over to the bed leaning over and kissing Hwoarang's cheek gently. He watched as the younger man stirred in his sleep but did not awake. Covering Hwoarang up Lee decided to let him sleep and stepped out of the room, this time keeping the door open.

Lee slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He tuned on the pot of coffee deciding he can sue another cup and knew Hwoarang might want a cup when he got up.

Thinking about the red head brought a smile to the older man's face as he leaned against the kitchen counter closest to the coffee pot. Though his frown quickly disappeared as the picture of Hwoarang crying ran threw his mind. _If only I knew sooner what he was gong threw. Poor guy must of felt so alone Darren the third tournament. _He thought to himself and sighed.

Slowly he turned to face the coffee pot and took his mug out form the counter poring the coffee. Poring a bit of sugar into it he took a small sip letting the bitter sweet taste run threw his mouth and down his throat. It was then Hwoarang entered the room rubbing his eyes gently with his arm.

Lee smiled when he seen the redhead walk in and placed his cup on the counter. "Hey sweet heart how you feeling?"

"Sweet heart? What the fuck?" Hwoarang said with narrowed brows stepping over to the counter wrapping his arms around Lee's waist gently before poring himself his own cup of coffee.

Lee chuckled at the sudden hug kissing the side of Hwoarang's head then letting him make his coffee. "You do not like me calling you that either?"

Hwoarang shook his head as he brought his mug to his lips letting the hot sweet liquid run down his throat. "I don't mind. Just don't treat me like a girl and I'm fine. Beet me up some time will ya?" He grinned moving over to the table and taking a seat with his coffee.

"Deal. Though I may not beet you up. Tease you perhaps. And what some people call toy around like guys do, but not beet you. Wouldn't dream of it." Lee said taking a seat next to him.

"I can do with that. Though…., I'll let you be cute once in a while." He said grinning.

Lee chuckled a smile growing on his face. "You are too cute sometimes." He said taking Hwoarang's hand gently in to his.

Hwoarang blushed a light shade of pink and with his free hand took his coffee and brought it to his lips hiding his smile though was failing when Lee caught on and leaned in whispering in his ear.

"Your even cute when you blush…." He said then kissed the redheads ear gently before sitting back in his seat.

Hwoarang couldn't help but let his smile grow bigger and he placed his cup back on the table. "You are an ass whole." Hwoarang joked leaning over the table capturing Lee's lips n a soft kiss before standing to his feet. "Now I need to eat."

Lee grinned after Hwoarang ended the kiss watching the redhead move towards the fridge to look for something to eat. He softly smiled to himself and wondered if Hwoarang was up to doing anything that day. Though he was acting all right Lee knew better. The hurt in Hwoarang's eyes showed he was still upset from last night and that worried the silver haired devil.

"So you want to do anything today, Hwoa? Or just sit in and relax. it's up to you." He asked as he stood to his feet and pored himself another cup of coffee.

"I want to stay in…If you don't mind. I want to sped some of my day relaxing and thinking…. So I may spend it in my room."

Lee frowns and turned to his redheaded boyfriend stepping closer to him. "Tats fine. I had a feeling you would want to stay in and just relax today. Witch I believe you should. Just let me know when you want to be alone and I'll do my own business, ok?"

Hwoarang bit into the apple he had found in the fridge as he listened to Lee's words. His eyes were focused on the older man for a moment before moving them on something else. "Ok." He said and took another bite of apple and stepped towards the exit. "Thanks…" He said turning to lee and giving the older man a half grin before walking on into the living room.

Lee fallowed after him taking his cup of coffee along with him watching as Hwoarang turned on the TV turning on Nick-JR. only to turn it to change the channel to Tom and Jerry. "That's better…" He said and took a seat on the couch.

Lee smiled at the choice of TV station and took a seat in the recliner chair that sat at the end of the couch facing dangled of the TV and exit.

Hwoarang couldn't help but watch him sit so far away from him. He knew it was for him. Knew it was because of last night. Lee's words had brought Hwoarang closer to the older man but the redhead was still confused about how he felt towards the other man and that hurt deep inside. He knew he wanted to return the feelings for the older man, he just didn't know if he did. Or if he did he was afraid to let it out.

Hwoarang sat back into the couch as he tried to put his attention on the TV program but it wasn't working. His mind was to set on last night to do anything else. He couldn't stop of thinking of Lee's words. "_I love you and no matter what I'll be here for you." _Those words were comforting to the Blood Talon and knew they were true. He hadn't made a decision of how he felt about Lee truly yet, but he made one decision he knew he would have to do. Would have to do if he wanted to sort out his feelings. Though he wasn't sure if he was up to it just yet. He would have to wait for the right time.

**~*~**

Later that day Hwoarang was alone in his room guitar in lap and he was sitting on the bed back against the wall. His gently stroked the pick over the strings as he hummed a soft Christmas song . Though that stopped as he let out a low sigh hitting his head against the wall. His mind was in all different directions. Some of Baek some of his match with Jin but mostly about Lee. He couldn't get the older man out of his mind. Mostly his thoughts were of the previous night.

That day Hwoarang had relized a few things. That Lee was important to him as mutch as Baek was, and that he grown attached to the older man. He also wanted to be with the older man then instead of alone and in his room with nothing but his guitar in to keep him company. Though dispite it all he knew he needed the time alone.

He had needed the time alone since he got to New York. However he didn't regret bumping into Lee there one bit. Was glad he did because of how good he felt with the guy. That's what confused the Korean.

He was happy to be with Lee, felt good around him, and cared deeply for the guy. _So why can't I admit that I love him? Or is it because I don't? That wouldn't explain anything…. _He thought sighing heavily hitting the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "Afraid….perhaps." He said in a whisper.

It was then his cell phone gave out a small bell noice indicating he had got a message. Blinkng a few times he took a hold of the red flip-phone in his hand and snaped it open peering at the message.

"Lee…" he said with a grin as he read the small message.

_Baby, cuddle with me because I ordered Pizza._

_Chaolan-_

"What's he calling me Baby for?" Hwoarang said with a chuckle placing his guitar on the side and hopping out of bed and dashed out of the room.

It took a minute for the red head to get down stairs when he met Lee waiting for him just a few feet away from the stair way. Grinning from ear to ear Hwoarang leaped off the 4th step before last throwing out his arms towards the older man. The red head jumped on Lee and two went falling to the floor. "Stop calling me Baby dick-head. Wares the pizza?"

Lee laughed and stroked he back of Hwoarang's head smiling. "It'll be here, relax." The older man said as Hwoarang sat up so he was sitting on the older man's chest in his choke and throw move position. Though he wasn't about to try and brake Lee's neck. "And I don't have to answer that."

"You do if you want to get up." Hwoarang said with a grin though realizing what he said and that Lee might like that idea he added. "And not finish the move."

Lee grinned form ear to ear. "Your pulling a 'move' on me?"

"Wrong choice of words…." Hwoarang said with a laugh and got back up to his feet to let the older man up.

Lee sprang to his feet with ease but once he was on his feet again he brought Hwoarang into a hug kissing his cheek. "Because your cute…that's why."

Hwoarang closed his eyes and wrapped his own arms around Lee's waist leaning his head down into Lee's shoulder. "didn't we decide last night…that you wouldn't treat me like a girl?" He said holding back a laugh.

"Yes." Lee said rubbing the redheads back gently. "But I'm not treating you like a girl…, I haven't once swept you off your feet."

Hwoarang laughed in Lee's shoulder and he brought his head back up there eyes meeting. "Fuck you." He said and gave the older man a gentle kiss.

Lee smiled as he brought his arms tighter around Hwoarang's waist and kissed Hwoarang in return their bodies melting together in a soft embrace and he slowly let go of Hwoarang to not pressure him. "You ok?"

Hwoarang smiled and tapped Lee's cheek gently before moving into the living room. "Yeah. Don't worry 'Babe' I'll let you know if you do something wrong if that's what your worried about."

"If your going to call me that I'm calling you baby." Lee confirmed as he took a seat on the couch only for the door-bell to ring. "Pizza's here!" He said and jumped back onto his feet and dashed for the hallway before Hwoarang could even say anything.

"Hello." Lee said as he answered the door feeling Hwoarang's hand on his back and took the two trays out from Lee's hand as he got out the money.

"Thanks baby now we can go upstairs and and use this for that 'fun' we were planning. Licking this off your… Oh I'm sorry." Hwoarang said with a fake frown as he stared at the Pizza delivery guy who looked out most disgusted.

Lee tried to hold back laugh and knew the younger man did that to try and embrace him but it seemed he embarrassed the pizza guy instead. After giving the man the ret of the money he closed the door and turned to Hwoarang who was just beaming at him. "I thought you were going to eat he pizza not play with it." He said with a grin.

The next thing either of them knew they wee laughing with another and some how managed to get into the kitchen. "Did you see his face? That was so awesome." Hwoarang said placing the trays onto the table. "Come on Chaolan lets dig in."

Lee smiled and noticed that Hwoarang was feeling a lot better from this morning. His eyes seemed to be shinning more than they were that morning. The older man couldn't help but smile at that. The younger man was progressing. He just hoped by Christmas the younger man would be in a lot better sprits. Though it wasn't likely with Christmas being two days away.

**~*~**

Later that night Hwoarang came running down stairs dressed in his pajama pants and shirt. He smiled when he noticed Lee was still awake and sitting on the couth watching a T.V show. What surprised the redhead was that Lee was sitting in an Indian style position and only warring boxer's and a large T-shirt. "Hey Don't you usually ware nice fitted PJ's?" He asked smiling ear to ear.

Lee smiled and un crossed his legs moving over to give the redhead some room to sit down. "Yeah but these are more comfortable. Why? Do you not like it?"

"It's sexy." Said Hwoarang as he sat on the couch and leaning into Lee letting the older man drape his arm around him. "What are you watching.?"

"Nick at night." Lee said giving his young lover a kiss on the side of his head. "I thought you were sleeping."

"I was… but I woke up." Hwoarang said with a sigh. "It wasn't a night-mare I don't remember dreaming. Just kind of woke up and couldn't fall back."

"Your tierd though. You couldn't of slept for more than two hours and it's near twelve." Lee said a bit worriedly as he leaned his head into Hwoarang's kissing the redhead's cheek. "Do you want me to stay up with you until you fall asleep?"

"No. I'll probably fall asleep I might of just wondering what you were doing. I don't know. I think I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Chaolan. I think this time I'll be fine. I'll just go to bed when you do." Hwoarang said suddenly smiling.

Lee nodded and gave him one more kiss. "Well how about now then? The show I was watching ended and I am tired. We have to go shopping tomorrow. Christmas eve and all."

"Oh yeah it is…isn't it…? Okay." Hwoarang said and watched as Lee got off the couch and started to head to the stairs. "You coming?"

Hwoarang turned and took the remote turning off the TV. "Yeah." He said and fallowed the older man up the stairs but appeared to have diaspered in the hall way towards his room.

Lee yawned as he was about to enter his bed room then thought about giving Hwoarang a quick kiss good night. As he stopped moving the red-head himself bumped into his back. "Ah, Sorry." Lee said turning around to face the younger man.

Hwoarang rubbed the back of his neck and gave a shy smile. "Yeah…." He wasn't sure what to say the red-head was feeling awkward and didn't know what he was doing. In truth he wanted to sleep with Lee again but he didn't know how to ask the other man. He sighed heavily and took a step back away from the older man. He wanted to feel that safe comfort feeling he did the previous night.

Lee smiled as he watched the younger man turn away to head to his own room but grabbed his right arm gently. "Hwoarang, sweetheart would you like to sleep in my room with me tonight?"

Hwoarang blushed as he stared at Lee then turning his head away. "Well I thought…I mean last night…. Yeah."

Lee laughed at the younger man and pulled him into a hug. "Sweetheart it's fine if you want to sleep with me. You Don't ever have to ask. I just want you to know I'll never do anyting that will hurt you if that's what your worried about. I love you."

Hwoarang buried his head into Lee's shoulder his own arms wrapping around the older man's arms. It hurt when Lee told him he loved him. He was still confused how he felt about the older man. _Or maybe I'm just afraid to admit my feelings…. _He thought to himself sighing heavily. Slowly he lifted his head to stair at Lee a small smile on his face. "Thanks…"

Lee gently brushed strands of red hair away from the younger man's cheek smiling. "No thanks needed come on Hwoa." Lee said as he gently lead the other man into his bed room closing the door behind them.

Hwoarang took a good look around. For the passed 10 days he has been living with the older man he has only stepped into his room a total of three times counting now. Once he pored red die in his sock grower turning numbers of his white socks pink. Never once as he slept in here. Lee on the other hand went into his own room since the ngiht after he met up with the other fighter. Back in the hotel Lee had baught the spare key to his room from the manger. At that time it pissed Hwoarang off now he was glad the older man did.

"Come on what side do you want to sleep on?" Lee asked. "Or do you want to just sleep in the middle right next to me?"

Hwoarang rose a brow and stepped passed the older man and sat at the edge of the bed. "Such a pervert. I'm starting to re-conceder. Left is fine for me."

"I'm no pervert, Hwoarang." He said laughing as he jumped down onto the bed. "Come here…"

Hwoarang slowly turned to the older man sliding more into the bed pulling the covers on top of his deadly legs. "Why should I?"

"Because you want too." Lee said pulling Hwoarang over into his arms kissing his lips gently.

"Lee… you have it with the guys sometimes…you know that.?" Hwoarang chuckled leaning into Lee kissing him in return before pulling away. He sighed softly ad laid back turning onto his side. He had wanted to hold onto the older man but couldn't knowing how Lee felt towards him. It hurt that he didn't know if he returnd the feelings or not.

Lee frowned as he watched Hwoarang turned away and placed a hand softly on the younger man's back rubbing it. "Hwoarang, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." Hwoarang lied as he turned onto his stomach holding onto his pillow. "Just tired."

"Your such a lire." Lee said pulling on Hwoarang gently to ware the red-head would be lying on his back now. Lee's eyes widened when he watched the soft tears start to fall from the younger Korean's face. "Oh sweethear come here." He said as he rook a hold of Hwoarang and placed him onto his lap. "Please tell me whets wrong, Hwoa."

_"I don't know."_ He answered speaking in Korean burring his face into Lee's chest. "_I don't know!"_

"Sweetheart…. Talk to me. As I said last night I'm here for you." Lee said softly petting Hwoarang's head gently.

_"I don't know if I love you. I'm so lost and confused_…Lee" Hwoarang said in Korean letting soft sobs escape as he held onto Lee. His fingers tighten on the back of Lee's T-shirt.

"Shh sweet heart. I know… it's all right. I'm willing to wait for you. I told you that yesterday. We don't have to rush… we don't. I promise you it will be okay." Lee spoke rocking Hwoarang back and forth much as he did the pervious night. He felt the younger man loosen his hold and move his head away from his chest. He watched as Hwoarang opened his amber eyes to stair at him. "How abut we sleep on it huh?"

Hwoarang shook his head and knelt up kissing Lee's lips gently his arms moving around the older man's neck. "No."

Lee stared at the younger man slowly lying the red-head down on the bed kissing his lips.- "All right…" he whispered and bent down kissing the younger man again. The kiss hard and passionate his hands rubbing up and down the younger man's chest.

"Lee…" Hwoarang whispered closing his eyes kissing the older man back. His lips parting as Lee slowly pushed his tongue into Hwoarang's mouth. Hwoarang moving his tongue around Lee's letting them dance together.

Slowly Lee then parted from Hwoarang brushing a hand against the younger man's face. "I love you." He whispered and leaned closer giving him another soft kiss on the lips before speaking again. I don't want to hurt you… Rang."

"I want you to Love me…Lee. I need to feel you Love me.:" Hwoarang begged staring at Lee with loving eyes. He wanted to feel Lee inside of him, for there bodies to be close. He knew he would continue to be afraid of his feeling's if he didn't let Lee take him now. He knew he needed Lee. He may still not be sure of what to do or confirm his feelings until Christmas night or the day after but that was all right. He knew that was all right. He knew Lee under stood. And that's all that mattered.

Lee slowly nodded and moved to his knees sliding his T-shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He then moved Hwoarang's arms over his own head bending over kissing the young Korean's lips with tender care his hands running up Hwoarang's PJ shirt before sliding it back out and un butting it. He pushed the shirt open and lowered his head kissing the younger man's chest. His lips trilling down to his right nipple licking it softly. He listened as Hwoarang let out a low moan and continued drawing the nipple into his mouth sucking it gently.

"Lee…" Hwoarang whispered moving his hands down to Lee's back holding onto his Korean lover gently.

Lee took that sign as to continue sitting back up and sliding the pajama shirt off of Hwoarang and slide it to the floor. "Your beautiful." He whispered before moving hand slowly to the younger man's pants gently rubbing at his crotch. His Chocolate brown eyes watched as Hwoarang's amber ones closed and a blush came across his face. Lee smiled and leaned forward kissing Hwoarang's lips gently. "Please relax." He asked as he continued to rub feeling Hwoarang start to get hard. Slowly Lee pulled down his young Lover's pants throwing them to the floor as he got to his knees scanning Hwoarang's body. It isn't the first time he seen his red-head lover naked but each time he had he loved it. The younger man was beautiful the most beautiful thing Lee had ever seen.

Slowly he placed his hand over the younger man's bare pennies rubbing his fingers gently over it listing to the soft moan that escaped Hwoarang's lips. "Is that ok?"

"Y-Yeah…" Hwoarang said his eyes opening meting Lee's. He smiled and waited for the older man to continue. He felt his legs being spared apart and watched the older man slide down, feeling his strong hands to his rear spreading his cheeks open. Hwoarang's eyes then widened at the sudden wet touch to his bottom. Feeling Lee's wet tongue slide into him. His eyes closed with a sudden pain feel his breathing becoming heavy. "L-Lee!" He cried out.

"Relax Baby. I'm not going to use lube on you. It's disgusting, so please relax while I prep you up. I promise I'll be gentle." He said and lowered himself once more on the Blood Talon licking his tongue around the young Koreans entrance.

"Uh….please don't stop." Hwoarang begged as Lee's tongue went in further then came out again. He gently replaced his tongue with a hand. Moving ins right index finger to the rim of Hwoarang's bottom sliding it slowly into the entrance. "Uh Lee!" Hwoarang cried again his eyes closing tighter as he felt the sudden intrusion in his bottom feeling the finger slide slowly in and out.

Lee slowly moved forward moving his lips over Hwoarang's kissing him as he continued to slide his finger in and out of the Korean beauty. "I love you…" he whispered again closing his eyes as he knelt up and slid his boxers off. "Are you ready?"

"Hwoarang nodded slowly and kept his eyes open to stair right into Lee's chocolate brown ones. "Please… I want to feel you in me. I want to be close to you."

"All right." Lee said moving himself in-between the younger man lifting his deadly legs up onto his shoulder. He took a hold of his own thick shaft rubbing it a few times before moving closer to his young lover. He pressed the tip of his pines to Hwoarang's entrance and pushed hard his hands moving down to Hwoarang's hips holding the Korean still.

Hwoarang cried out when he felt the sudden pressure to his rear feeling his entrance opening. His eyes slightly closing as he felt Lee's man hood enter in more feeling the head fully in. "Lee!" He cried his eyes fully closing as he felt Lee fully thrust in. Feeling his entrance widen when he felt his lover's shaft inside of him.

Lee took in a deep breath as he got is pines inside of Hwoarang. He opened his eyes to stair at the beautiful Korean before him. He slowly leaned forward letting Hwoarang catch his breath as he gently kissed his lover's lips. "You Ok?"

"Y-yeah… Lee Lee…. You can continue." Hwoarang said as his breathing sustained and he swallowed hard wrapping his arms around Lee's neck gently.

Lee nodded and slowly pulled out of Hwoarang then back in. He moved with care and gentle ease. He did not want to hurt Hwoarang more than he was. He wanted to show Hwoarang how much he loved him how much he cared. He wanted to show the Korean that no matter what he will always love him and be there if he needed. He knew Hwoarang had understood.

Holding gently onto Hwoarang's hips he closed his eyes feeling the sudden pleasure that ran threw him. He moved his hips back and forth moving his man-hood in and out of Hwoarang's anal area. Hwoarang was so tight against his penis, and he almost couldn't stand it. The Korean felt so hot beneath him so good. It was amazing. Out of all of the woman he had been with over the years no one has compared to how Hwoarang did then. He slowly started to push himself faster. Gently slamming into the other man's balls as he moved sliding in and out. His penis was becoming wet with sweat and dried up saliva. It felt good and tight and he didn't want to stop. He slowly opened his eyes taking a look at his young lover who was berthing heavy his eyes open and staring at Lee.

Hwoarang moaned loudly with each thrust. He felt Lee start to go faster. The pain was great but the pleasure was better. He couldn't believe how good Lee felt inside him. He couldn't believe how good he felt just this. The pain was almost too much but he knew he could bare it. He wanted to bare it, wanted to feel the pain, and the pleasure. Tears started to form in his eyes as Lee stared to push in harder. The pain increasing though Hwoarang didn't care it felt to good. "Lee!" He moaned his hands grasping the back of Lee's back harder his nails digging into the skin. "Damn Lee it hurts…It hurts soo good!" He moaned his breathing becoming heavy sweat running down his forehead.

Hwoa! Hwoa you feel so good!" Lee moaned as he continued to thrust. Man-hood shoving in and out of the younger man. His penis swelling up. "I'm getting close!" He said between thrust bending forward kissing Hwoarang's lips gently with each stroke. Come for me baby…please come for me." He asked as he stroked the Koreans forehead lightly pushing in further and deeper inside of Hwoarang.

"Oh god Lee!" Hwoarang moaned and closed his eyes tighter the tears flowing down as he felt himself cum the pleasure exploding from his body his cum landing on Lee's hard chest. "Ooh god Lee!"

Lee felt the hot sticky love juices hit his chest and he let out a loud moan as he pushed once more deep inside of Hwoarang letting out his own come shooting it inside of his younger lover. His breathing heavy and he stared at the younger man below him straight right into his amber gaze. "Oh baby…" He said and lowered himself slowly kissing Hwoarang lips with tender care. He felt Hwoarang shiver under him and knew it was from the sadden relies. He slowly removed himself out of Hwoarang tenderly sliding the younger man's legs off form his shoulder and onto the bed. Lee carefully lift Hwoarang into his arm. "Come here." He said and lied the younger man on the bed and into his arms covering him with the blanket.

"Lee.." Hwoarang whispered his eyes closeting as he lied onto Lee's chest feelingself fall asleep.

Lee held his young lover close in his arms knowing that Hwoarang need to feel that. To feel the spark of fire. To feel his love. It wasn't long then when he to fell fast asleep holding his lover clsoe in his arms.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter! I know I might of got a bit grafic and I apolgise. Also I wasn't even sure if I was going to do this but I thought it fit. Thanks for reading and please revew!**


	10. The Fire Burns

**A/n Chapter ten. Not much to say but sorry it took so long. Work laitly has me in an up whore. I must There may be a few errors but I will fix them shorty. One chapter to go and I hope you enjoy! Please R/R Thank you!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Ten._

_The fire Burns._

Lee's eyes flickered open as he awoke that morning. A smile on his face as he remembered last night. His brown eyes gazing down to the sleeping redhead he healed in his arms. He kissed Hwoarang's forehead four times each gentle and longer than the first. He didn't want to move he wanted to stay there all morning holding his lover close to him.

"Lee…?" came Hwoarang's voice from under Lee's soft embrace. Slowly the red head brought his head up his eyes meeting with Lee's.

"Morning sweetheart. You all right?" Lee asked as he stroked Hwoarang's bare back gently.

"Yes. I'm sore, but I'm good." Hwoarang answered lying his head back down onto Lee's shoulder. "Bit confused to. It's a good thing."

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of Hwoarang's forehead once again. "did you sleep well?"

"Mmmhmm…, yes. You?"

"Like a baby. Would you like to get up now or sleep a little longer?"

"Get up…, maybe." Hwoarang said moving more under the covers wrapping an arm tighter around Lee's chest.

Lee grinned and played with soft strands of red hair. "Looks like you want to sleep more."

"Maybe. I am tired." Hwoarang said a yawn escaping his lips.

"Then go ahead. Go back to sleep if you wish to. I'll be right here if you wish me to be." Lee said in a soft voice as he rubbed his thumb back and forth on Hwoarang's bare shoulder.

Hwoarang grinned and closed his eyes. "No we got a lot of things to do today. Can't sleep."

"Ah you are right. Shopping this morning then tonight the Christmas party. " Lee said slowly sitting up as Hwoarang moved to his back.

Hwoarang watched as his lover pushed the blankets off his naked body and swung his legs over to the side of the bed. A grin formed on his lips as he watched Lee stand, his eyes going to the older man's bottom staring at his bare ass. "Last night was amazing, huh?" He said moving to his side and laying his head on his arm as he watched Lee put his boxers back on.

Lee smiled and turned to the bed staring at his redhead lover. "It was."

"I know. Never thought I'd loose my virginity to a man though." Hwoarang grinned.

"You're lying…."

"Yea your right I am." Hwoarang said grinning and turning to his side back facing Lee.

Lee's eyes widened and he sat back on the bed his arms taking hold of Hwoarang pulling him back onto his back. "You're a horrible lire. Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't of I mean Hwoarang…."

"Lee." Hwoarang said smiling as he sat up bringing his arms around the older man's neck. "I rather it be you than anyone else. I wouldn't of let you if I didn't need it. I needed to feel your Love Lee. You were so gentle loving, caring with me that I know your feelings are true." Hwoarang said giving the older man a kiss and resting his head to Lee's shoulder. "I got to think on it…, but if I'm not in love with you then I'm falling in love with you."

Lee smiled at the redhead's words holding Hwoarang close to him kissing the side of his head. "Your so precious."

"Lee, I know but if we don't get dressed and stuff soon we'll be leaving here not at a decent time and when people are running over us with carts at the mall. So lets start breakfast and stuff."

"All right sweetheart I'll meet you down stairs then." Lee said pushing back Hwoarang's hair then giving him one more kiss on his cheek before getting off the bed grabbing his T-shirt and throwing it on. Before leaving the room he turned to Hwoarang with a smile. The red head blowing him a kiss as he sat up in bed and swung his legs over to the side. "So cute." With that he disappeared out the door.

"What a moron." Hwoarang said as he took a hold of his PJ pants and slid it on. The red head then went into Lee's dresser steeling a t-shirt and threw it on over his head before exiting the room.

Once Hwoarang got down stairs he went right into the kitchen spotting Lee brewing some coffee and taking out two mugs from the cabinet. Hwoarang grinned. "There's my honey bee, Lee!" He laughed as he watched the older man spin around in out most shock. Hwoarang slowly moved over to his lover wrapping his arms around him.

"Honey bee, Lee huh?" Lee said draping his arms around Hwoarang's back. "That's a new one. And cute too."

Hwoarang's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he brought his head up to look at the silver haired devil. "You always have to ruin the nice moment?"

"Yes." Lee said smiling wide.

"Jerk." He said letting go of Lee and moving he fridge. "I want some orange Juice. But…, there is nun! Lee! You drank it all didn't you?"

Lee shook his head. "You did. You were the only one drinking it. We'll get some on our way out shopping or after words."

Hwoarang tilted his head to the side and gave a grin. "Ok. Want to eat out for breakfast?"

"If you want to. I wouldn't mind Denny's. Will you be going for a shower first then," Lee asked as he watched his young lover steal a bit of his coffee.

"Mmm…, Yeah." He said swallowing the hot liquid. "I'll do that now."

"Okay. " Lee said with a grin watching Hwoarang go to the door way. "I'll get coffee ready for you when you get back, then."

Hwoarang nodded and started to leave the room but stopped once again and turned to the older man.

"Lee, you want to help?"

**~*~**

Hwoarang smiled as he sat naked on top of the bathroom counter watching Lee get the shower ready and to the right tempter. His smile grew bigger when Lee turned around eyes wide and staring at him. He chuckled when Lee grinned placing a hand to his bare knee.

"Didn't take you long to strip." Lee said with a grin.

"Never does." Hwoarang said grinning. "But tell me, why are you letting me sit on this counter but not the one down stairs?"

"Because people have to prepare food on the downstairs counter. It's not a place to sit no matter how cute the bump is," Lee answered with an innocent smile.

Hwoarang went into a fit of laughter. "So your saying if you came home and seen me naked and sitting on the kitchen counter you'd get mad and pull me down?"

"Hwoarang, would you ever sit on the kitchen counter naked?"

"I might one day."

Lee shook his head. "Then I must say I'd be shocked and yes I'd pull you down. No I probably wont be mad, but perhaps a bit turned on? Then after annoyed that you sat on the kitchen counter naked."

Hwoarang laughed and leaned forward to ware his head was inches from Lee's their lips a breath apart. "Yeah sure you would, Chaolan. Now lets get on to more important measures.:.."

Lee hummed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea…." he said wiggling his ass back and forth as he went in for a kiss only to feel a hand begin to smooch against his face.

"Down boy. I mean to take a shower." Hwoarang said lightly pushing Lee away as he slid off the bathroom counter and stepped into the shower.

Lee turned his head as he watched his redheaded lover step into the shower. Lee shrugged to himself then pulled his shirt off over his head then slowly sliding out of his boxers. Once naked, Lee made his way into the shower stepping right behind Hwoarang his arms gently wrapping around his lover's waist from behind.

Hwoarang smiled as he eased into his lover. Turning around draping his arms around his lover's neck their lips touching and slowly melting into each other in a soft kiss. The hot water ran down them both soaking them in steam as each others hands went down one another's body's. Hwoarang's hands landing on Lee's hips as Lee ran his hands down Hwoarang's bare back stopping just above his bottom.

"Focus Lee…."

"On you or the shower?"

"Mmm…. The shower." Hwoarang said closing his eyes as he nibbled on Lee's shoulder.

Lee grinned and turned Hwoarang around slowly taking hold of some soap and spreading it on his lover's back. "I'll try, but no promises."

Hwoarang grinned. "Just wash my back Lee…."

**~*~**

Hwoarang's amber eyes scanned the mall for his silver haired boyfriend. After he had left his lover to get his gift he had wished he hadn't because now he couldn't find the older man any ware and hated to admit that he missed being around and in Lee's presents. Though he mostly missed being inside Lee's arms.

"Lee ware the hell are you?" Hwoarang said in a bit of annoyance as he moved threw crowds before stopping as he felt someone take hold of his shoulder and pull him into a hug. "Right here sweetheart." Came Lee's voice from behind.

"Lee!" Hwoarang said turning around looking at the older man. "Ware the hell did you go?" The redhead said taking Lee's hand and pulling him towards a less crowded area.

Lee smiled and pushed away strands of red hair from Hwoarang's forehead. "To get your present. Were you worried?"

"No. I just want to get out of here. I can't stand crowds." Hwoarang said putting his arms around Lee's waist holding the older man. "I'm hungry too."

"All right. Want to head over to Denny's then? I as well can use something to eat."

Hwoarang nodded. "Yeah, I just hope it's not to crowded. Though we have to come back here in an hour. I have to pick up something." A grin formed on Hwoarang's lips as he said his last words witch worried Lee.

"Ok…. Get your bags and let's go. Uh did you buy yourself a suit for tonight?"

"Shit, no. I forgot…."

"That's all right because I picked one out for you. Lucky I know your size." Lee said rubbing the back of Hwoarang's neck gently as they made their way threw thick crowds.

"What color?" Hwoarang asked sneaking an arm around Lee's waist.

"A secret."

**~*~**

Out in the parking lot of Denny's Lee parked his car right in the side entrance closest to the window. Though the thought of driving or leaving the car was furthest of his mind. The older man sat there right hand to Hwoarang's cheek left resting on the redhead's thigh their lips melting in a soft kiss.

Hwoarang was turned to his side body close to his lover's arms to each of Lee's side right leg over Lee's as the older man had pulled him close. The kiss was soft but hot, tongues dancing in each direction sliding over one another.

"Mmm…" Lee moaned pulling away form his young lover a smile on his face keeping a steady hand to Hwoarang's cheek. "You are better than any meal."

Hwoarang grinned and moved in closer to his lover. "Then why you stopping?" He asked rubbing his nose against the older man's.

Lee laughed and brought his hands to Hwoarang's back. "Because we are in a public place and it is illegal to go further in a car."

Hwoarang frowned and leaned his head in closer towards Lee resting it on his shoulder. "Then let's get inside and get something to eat. We can continue later." He said letting a chuckle escape his lips.

"That a promise?"

"Maybe. If your good."

The two men then got out of the car meeting in front of it ware Lee laced his finger's with Hwoarang's. The red-head smiled at his lover and the two walked into Denny's together hand in hand both smiling. They stopped at the Waite to be seated ware Hwoarang leaned into Lee's shoulder oblivious of his action.

It was then a hostess came over them to seat them. "Hello Smoking or non?"

"Smoking!" Lee and Hwoarang said together and laughed. The Hostess just stared at them and nodded leading them to the smoking section.

Once seated Hwoarang sat across from Lee smiling a broad smile. Lee couldn't help but smile in return leaning over the table to steal a quick kiss from his Lover.

"Ahh Lee this is really turning out be a good day." Hwoarang said with a smile and without realizing he was staring right at the older man a dreamy look to his face witch Lee couldn't help but smile at.

**~*~**

"Ah Lee, I can't get this damn tie right…." Hwoarang said stepping out of the bathroom and into his lover's room fumbling with the black bow tie witch was twisted and sideways.

Lee smiled and stepped over to his young lover taking hold of the tie. "Here Let me." the older man said as he started to fix the tie with quick motion.

Hwoarang watched as Lee fixed his tie watching each movement Lee did with his fingers. "Gah…, looks easy when you do it."

Lee smiled and straightened the tie before stepping back to expect it. "There. I will teach you how if you wish. It isn't really hard."

Hwoarang grinned. "You can teach me how to un-tie it later."

Lee chuckled and brought Hwoarang into his arms kissing his lover gently on the lips. "Will do. For now you should tuck in that shirt of yours and put on the jacket that goes with the suit."

Hwoarang gladly kissed Lee back then pulled away. "Fuck I have to be uncomfortable too?" He said sarcastically as he pushed the white dress shirt down his pants and walked out of the room.

Lee rolled his eyes as he watched his lover step out of the room, shirt only half tucked and sleeves were still undone. Normally Lee wouldn't mind dressing or undressing Hwoarang but if they didn't hurry they would be late.

"Hwoarang." He said stepping into his lover's bedroom watching the younger man throw on the jacket. He watched as Hwoarang turned to face Lee a smile on his face. The older man couldn't help but smile in return and stepped over to his lover and removed the jacket from his lover's back.

"Lee…. I don't think we have time for that now. We'll be late." Hwoarang said grinning.

"Now who's being a pervert? No, No your shirt is all un-tucked in the back and you cuffs are still wide open."

"What?" Hwoarang asked looking down at his crotch. "No it's not. The zip is up."

Lee laughed as he un-tucked Hwoarang's shirt and straightened it out. "Your sleeves, Hwoa." He said as he re-tucked the redheads shirt then took a hold of Hwoarang's right wrist. "These hear are cuffs."

"Um they are sleeves, Lee. Cuffs a sin hand cuffs are cuffs. I don't think it's wise for me to ware them at your Christmas work party…. That might be a bit sexuwel."

Lee laughed as he folded up Hwoarang's sleeves then buttoned them. "These two are called "cuffs" When wearing a Tuxedo some men may ware things such as cuff-links instead of buttons." Lee explained.

"Yeah what ever. Now can I put on my jacket?' Hwoarang asked when Lee was finished.

"Yes, here." Lee said handing Hwoarang the black dress jacket helping him put it on. Once it was straightened and buttoned Lee looked his lover over and whistled. "Very hot tonight, Hwoarang."

Hwoarang grinned. "Thanks. Not bad yourself Chaolan! Now we just have to put on some makeup and…."

With those words Lee playfully nudged Hwoarang shoulder. "Come on. We're going to be late. You still have to fix your hair."

"Ah! What's wrong wit it?" Hwoarang said looking in his dresser mirror. His hand touching his pushed back his slightly damp and tussled red hair. "Looks fine."

Lee grinned and grabbed a brush. "Let's just brush it back. Would you like to ware one of your dubuk head-bands to keep it pushed back or just part it to the side?"

"I'll ware a headband. Give me that brush please, and hand me my black headband it is over there on my nightstand." Hwoarang said brushing his hair back then taking the black head-band into his hands and bringing it down over his face and onto his neck before pushing it up to push back his long strands of red hair. "There."

"Very nice." Lee said with a smile. "Shall we slip are shoes on and get going?"

"Yep, all good."

Once the two men got there shoes and coats on they left the house and to Lee's car. It didn't take long for Lee to get going driving down the street a little above the speed limit. Once in a while he would glace at Hwoarang a smile on his face the whole time.

Hwoarang though appeared to be just staring straight a head was doing the same thing. Watching Lee with the corner of his eye. He laughed then suddenly and turned his whole head to Lee. "Sorry, but you keep looking at me."

Lee grinned as he turned a sharp corner speeding up a tad to miss a red light. "Ah but my dear I can't keep my eyes off you."

"Why not like I am going to get into trouble…, yet."

"Yet, key words." Lee said with a bright smile and brought a hand to Hwoarang's knee squeezing it gently. "Until laiter that is, right?"

Hwoarang only laughed and without realizing placed his hand over Lee's there fingers lacing together.

As the two got to the party they were greeted by Lee's boss. Mr. Evens himself. "Mr. Lee! I am glad you are here! Welcome, Welcome!" He said shaking Lee's hand and giving him a quick one hand hug. He the turned to Hwoarang who was watching with amusement. "Ah and who might this be? Nancy had said y ou were bringing your lover?"

Lee smiled and nodded. "And that I have." the older man said sneaking an arm around Hwoarang's waist and pulling him close. "Mr. Evens this here is my Lover Hwoarang."

Hwoarang nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Mr. Evens looked a bit puzzled but when Hwoarang spoke a warm smile came over his face. "And nice to meet you too! It's good to see you. Welcome to my home." He said and lead the way into the ball room after taking their coats and placing hem on a coat rack.

Lee held onto Hwoarang's arm as they made there way into the large ball room. He watched his lover as Hwoarang looked around the large place his eyes wide. Lee couldn't help but smile and kiss Hwoarang's cheek. "You willing to mango with me before we grab something to eat?"

Hwoarang grinned. "You mean dance?" Hwoarang asked moving in a waltz motion swaying side by side smiling.

Lee grinned and gabbed a hold of his lover's waist. "No I mean talk with a few people. We can dance a bit later."

Hwoarang shrugged. "Okay.

**~*~**

Hwoarang watched as Lee talked to a few friends of his boss. The redhead was getting quite bored with the conversation nor was he understanding a lot of it. Sighing he decided to get something to eat . That's when he had bumped into Nancy.

"Hello Hwoarang! How are you this evening?" She said with a smile.

"Fine and dandy. Bored though."

Nancy laughed and pushed back her hair. "Would you like to dance then?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, Dance?" Hwoarang said then turned to Lee who was still engorged in some kind of conversation. "Sure, yeah I guess."

"Splendid!" Nancy said taking Hwoarang's hand and leading him towards the dance section. It was then a more slow dance started and she smiled putting her hands in position.

"Uh, all right." Hwoarang said taking her hands and immediately went into rhythm leading Nancy in spins and turns. After a moment when Nancy got use to Hwoarang's dance movement she too got into the rhythm and the two went right into the middle of the dance floor, and soon became the attention of the dance floor.

Hwoarang knew how to dance and knew he was good. It was something he picked up on the streets. If fighting didn't worth with hustling dancing was the next option. Though Hwoarang didn't enjoy it as much and dancing was only a second option. Though now he was glad for it being as bored as he was he didn't mind even if it was with the wrong person.

Lee's attention went right to the dance floor. His eyes widened when he seen Hwoarang dancing there with Nancy. He knew his young lover was bored and couldn't blame him for trying to have fun, though he still couldn't help but feel a bit of jealously in the pit of his stomach.

It was then Lee heard a commotion on the dance floor and Hwoarang had stopped dancing and was facing his boss. "Hwoarang?" Lee said stepping over to the Sean.

There Hwoarang was glaring at Me. Evens Nancy right be hind him. Hwoarang looked angry but was trying to stay calm. "No sir, I have not dance in profession. I am a street thug gange leader known as Blood Talon. I fight."

"You fight? Are you too part of the Iron Fist tournament then?" Mr. Evan's asked with a beaming smile.

"Yes…."

"Hwoarang?" Lee said again as he made his way over to his lover. "Is everything ok?"

Mr. Evens beamed at Lee as the silver haired man approached. "Ah Lee did you know your own lover is a marvelous dancer.

Lee smiled. "No I did not. Though not surprised."

"Do you think he would like to join my daughter in this years dance-"

"No." Hwoarang said before Mr. Evens could finish his sentence. "I'm sorry but I am not a dancer."

"Oh, but you can win a gold metal. Nancy what do you think? Would you mind Hwoarang to be your partner this year?"

Lee stared at Hwoarang with a small smile and rubbed the back of his head, then turned to Nancy as she spoke.

"Oh I would love it! Hwoarang this is for a wonderful cause and-"

"No." He said bluntly and turned to Mr. Evens. "And because Lee is my lover please don't assume that I will, I'm sorry Sir but I wont."

"Hwoarang…." Lee said and sighed then tuned to Mr. Evens. "Sorry sir but I have to respect his wishes. If he does not want to, I don't believe he should."

Mr. Evens glared at Lee and turned to Hwoarang. "But you are the best I have seen of yet. It would be a great honor why would you not accept? It can not be because she is a girl."

Hwoarang shot Mr. Evens a nasty look then. "It's nun of your business." He sad and moved away form the three of them. "I'll be in the car Lee."

"Lee do you think you can get him to change his mind? If not that is fine-"

:"I said no." Hwoarang said back turned to the three of them. A sad look came to his face. Though he was getting annoyed he was getting upset that these people continued the conversation even as he was leaving. He knew Lee would of said no but that was just rood to even try and purr sway someone like that. "You're full of it and think because you are rich that you can get whatever you want.. Well enough. I politely said no and your continuing to try and per sway me by getting my boyfriend to try and get me to say yes." Hwoarang didn't care if it was Lee's boss but he did not want the man to think because he was in a "gay" relationship was the reason he was saying no. "I would also like to add that because I am gay isn't the reason I'm saying no. Now excuse me." He said and pushed away from some crowd making his way out the door.

"Lee, leave and we will discuss this next week. I must go and apologies." Mr. Evens said calmly but it was clear he was angry. Nancy placed a hand n Lee's shoulder and fallowed after her father.

Lee sighed heavy. He was angry. Not just at his boss but at Hwoarang. He couldn't of left it at a simple no and left. He had to bring in some attitude even if it was politely. That annoyed him and even more that it was at his bosses Christmas party. Sighing he left the building fallowing after his young lover.

"Why couldn't you leave it at a simple no and walk out?" Lee asked as he got to the car. His eyes focused on Hwoarang who was leaning his head into the window.

"Because he wasn't taking a simple no." Hwoarang simply said.

"You could of kept it at a simple no. Hwoarang rising that man's temper is not the smartest thing." Lee warned starting the car. "Top it off I could of lost my job."

"Well you did take me." Hwoarang said turning to face Lee now a tired look in his eyes. "Why getting so angry about it anyway?"

Lee stood silent for a moment, then. "I'm not. You should of held your tongue. Why did you decide to dance anyway."

"I was bored. Next time I'll just hold my tongue. Or maybe next time I will just kick him the face for being a prick."

"Hwoarang that mouth of yours is going to make me mad. Why do you have to curse with everything?" Lee said trying to keep a calm voice but it was clear Hwoarang noticed the tenshine in his voice.

"Why are you getting mad?" Hwoarang asked with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not."

"You are. I can tell by your voice. It' no big deal." The Koran said leaning his head against the window once again.

"No big deal? Hwoarang I'd gladly quit my Job if It meant to spend time away from you. Though I would not like to get fired because you can't hold back your tongue. I have respect for Mr. Evens and you should have respect for me."

"I do. That doesn't mean I'll give your boss respect when he didn't do the same for me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. " Hwoarang said truthfully and sighed.

"Fine. We wont talk about it anymore tonight." Lee said and for the rest of the drive home was in silence.

**~*~**

As they got home Hwoarang turned to Lee who was clearly was still upset about what happened at the dance floor. He sighed and rubbed the back of neck not sure what to say. Though Lee broke the silince for him.

"I'll be in my room. I would like to be left the alone for the evening." He said and walked passed Hwoarang and to his room.

Hwoarang sighed and moved into the living room and sat on the couch. "Fine by me." He said to himself and threw his head back.

Lee sat in his room starring at his computer scream writing down different notes he had to get done for work. He was angry but he wasn't sure why anymore. Though he couldn't shake it off witch angered him more. It also didn't help that each time he wrote down it didn't make any since.

"I can't think…" He said to himself and closed his eyes pushing back his hair from his face. It was then a soft knock came to his door. "It's open."

Hwoarang slowly entered the room closing the door behind him. "You all right?" Hwoarang asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Lee didn't look at Hwoarang then. He glanced at him but sighed heavily and stared at the computer screen. "Fine." he said more bitterly than he had wanted to.

Hwoarang felt a little taken back from Lee's words and felt a tug in the pit of his stomach. "Ok. I was wondering….. I'll be downstairs then." He said and left the room again closing the door behind him leaving Lee there alone in the dark.

Hwoarang made his way down the stairs and once again found himself sitting on the couch his eyes watching the T.V though his mind wasn't close to paying attention to it. His mind was focused on the man upstairs. Hwoarang felt like crying and he didn't understand why. "What am I doing. So he's a little mad. Big deal!" The redhead said knocking over the remote off the coffee table. "But if I don't care then why do I feel like this?"

Hwoarang brought his hands to his face as Lee's words form earlier ran threw his head. _"I have respect for Mr. Evens as you should have respect for me."_

The thing was Hwoarang did have respect for his Lover. He knew Lee had to know he did. If Hwoarang didn't he would be up there now trying to bother the older man. Though he didn't understand why this little thing was bothering him. "Is it because I love him?" The words rolled right out of his mouth without even thinking and tears rolled down his cheek. "I do don't I?" he said to himself as he whipped firmly at his tears.

"I love Lee." he said again though the tears continued to fall. He couldn't help it. He knew he had made Lee angry and that hurt. He never meant to though that Mr. Evens pissed him off. Thinking about it angered Hwoarang and he sighed heavily.

Upstairs Lee continued to type nothing his thoughts still on Hwoarang and the party. "I didn't even pay much attention to him then…." he said to himself and his eyes closed tightly. He brought his elbows to the table and placed his face into his hands.

_I wasn't angrey because he lashed at my boss. I was jellies because he as dancing with Nancy….._ He thought and felt guilty for lashing out at his lover like he did. _It's my fault. I didn't pay much attion to him…. If I had I would have been dancing with him and wouldn't of noticed how good of a dancer Hwoaran was. Though it was hard not to notice…. "_It's still not worth loosing him over."

With those words Lee quickly got out of his chair and made his way down the stairs it was then he seen Hwoarang sitting there on the couch rubbing lightly on his eyes. _He's upset…. _"Sweet heart…"

Hwoarang jumped when he heard Lee's voice and he ran over to his lover. "Lee I'm sorry for what I said to your boss."

Lee shook his head and took Hwoarang into his arms. "Oh Hwoa Everthying is ok. I'm sorry for being an ass. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Hwoarang mumbled rubbing his face into Lee's neck. "Lee… I just had something in my eye." He said lifting his ehad up to stair at his lover.

Lee grined and brought his lips over Hwoarang's there kiss was gently and short but it assured them everything was fine. "I'll never mean to hurt you Hwoarang. Please remember that."

Hwoarang smiled and nodded then slowly let go of Lee. "I know. Same here I guess…, want to watch Tv?" He asked as he slid a hand up to his forehad and removed his bandana letting his red hair fall out of place.

Lee grined and brushed his lover's hair away form his face. "That's better, huh?"

Hwoarang grinned. "You know it is."

Lee noded and took Hwoarang;s hand leading him towards the living rom ware he sat down on the chair then pulling Hwoarng onto his lap. The redhead did not protest as he wrapped his thighs agesnt Lee's sitting up on his knees. Lee only grinned as he staired up into Hwoarang;s eyes leanning forward eltting there lips met. Hwoarang bringing his hands around the back of Lee's head pulling lightly on his hair as they shared a loving kiss. Lee's hands moving to Hwoarang;s lower back holding onto his dress shirt tightly.

There toungs danced together for a breff moment before Hwoarang pulled away. "See we can "dance" together"" he grinned.

Lee chukled and nodded. "Yes and this is a lot better than the party."

"I agree. Now how about we finish what we started earlier in the car?"

Lee only grinned and took hold of Hwoarang's legs turning him so he was sitting across his lap then lift the redhead up and carried him towards the steps. "I wouldn't have it any way."

Hwoarang grinned and he knew there that the fire was finaly burning.

* * *

**Thats it! One chapter to go and that is the end. The next chapter will continue from here then go into Christmas day. The question is will Hwoarang confess or will the Korean have to head home early? Hmm find out int he last chapter of Silver and red Tinsel! Thanks for reading! And also thanks for the lovly revews! **


	11. Love at Last

**A/N: Final chapter! I finaly finished the sotry! It's well afer Christmas but hell I'm proud of it. Please let me know what you think! I had trouble with this chapter and I hope it tuned out goo! Thanks to everone who has been reading! **

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter eleven.**_

_**Love at Last.**_

**_~*~_**

Lee smiled brightly when he entered his bedroom that night his eyeing connecting with Hwoarang's who was sitting Indian style on the bed wearing one of his shirts and a pair of shorts he must of found in his own room. The red head was reading threw a book Lee had on his night stand. His long red hair draped over his face as he read.

"Don't you look innocent." Lee said with a grin as he stepped further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed his body turned towards Hwoarang.

Hwoarang took his attention away from the book his head snapping up at the sound of Lee's voice a smile forming to his lips. "Key word 'look.'"

Lee laughed and placed a hand on Hwoarang's bare knee squeezing it lightly. Slowly he then leaned forward kissing his lover on the lips. "Witch book is that?"

"The one on your night stand. "Love from Green Tea." Must say weird book but now I understand how attractive men can be. And that you were gay before you met me." he said with a grin.

Lee laughed slapping Hwoarang gently on the knee. "Because I enjoy romance novels?"

"No because you enjoy GAY romance novels!" Hwoarang laughed falling back onto the bed the book landing on his chest.

Lee grinned and took a hold of the book off his lover's chest and looked at it. "You lost my book mark!" He said and tossed the book over his shoulder when he seen the redhead holding the book marker in his mouth. "Hey!" The older man shouted and dived onto his young lover.

Hwoarang laughed as Lee grabbed a hold of him and a bigger smile formed over his lips. Slowly he let his arms drape around Lee's neck. "You were on chapter 14 page 302." Hwoarang said threw heavy breaths.

Lee nuzzled into his lovers neck before bringing his head up to look down at Hwoarang. "I know," He said taking the book mark that fell out of Hwoarang's mouth and placed it on the nightstand rolling off his young lover in the posses.

Hwoarang smiled and turned to his side his head resting on his arm and he just stared at his lover smiling. Lee slowly turned his head and smiled in return the older man also moving to his side his right arm snaking over towards his lover stopping on his hip. Slowly Hwoarang moved closer towards Lee moving his own arm around his lover laying his head onto Lee's shoulder.

Lee smiled and kissed the top of Hwoarang's head as the redhead nuzzled into his neck. Lee grinned and closed his eyes enjoying their quest moment. It was then Hwoarang lift his head up and their lips connected. Lee's hands stroking Hwoarang's back gently in the soft kiss while Hwoarang's fingers rubbed gently behind Lee's ear.

Slowly Hwoarang pulled away from the kiss a smile on his face his hand gently stroking the side of Lee's face. "Did I ever tell you your beautiful?"

Lee smiled a blush forming on his cheeks. "No, but thank you."

"Your welcome…." Hwoarang said with a smile then added. "Baby."

Lee rolled onto his back in a fit of laughter before turning back to Hwoarang smiling. "Baby huh? You just have a hand full of nicknames for me huh? But I can't call you one?"

Hwoarang stared at Lee with a puzzled look. Then after a moment he smiled and rolled on top of his lover resting his head on Lee's chest. "I let you call me Hwoa, Rang and sweetheart. Last night you called me baby. If I remember you also called me kid once."

Lee chuckled and kissed the top of Hwoarang's head and stared down at his lover. "Last night was real special," He said holding Hwoarang closer to him. "May I call you baby?"

Hwoarang chuckled. "Sure just not all the time, Chaolan."

"Deal. Now how about getting some sleep? Its near eleven o'clock and Santa wont come if were not sleeping by midnight."

Hwoarang laughed and brought his head up looking at Lee with a smile. "Doesn't matter we were naughtily last night so were just going to get Cole anyway."

Lee laughed and kissed Hwoarang gently on the lips pushing his lover off him before moving on top. "Is that what you call it? Being naughtily?" Lee asked grinning.

"Ok. Wonderfully Naughty! One may call it, I am officially a man!" Hwoarang laughed and leaned upward giving Lee a soft kiss that turned into a more passionate one their lips parting and tongues sliding around together.

Lee smiled and slowly pulled away. "Shall we sleep then?"

"Do we have to? I'm not all that tired, Lee Bee." Hwoarang grinned mischievously.

Lee returned the grin and leaned down slowly moving his mouth over Hwoarang's. The two once again sharing a soft kiss as Lee's hands slid down Hwoarang's sides and slowly up his lover's shirt. It Didn't take long for Hwoarang to sit up allowing Lee to remove the shirt from his body and tossing it to the side. It was then Lee moved forward kissing and nibbling at Hwoarang's neck.

Hwoarang let his head fall back as Lee nibbled and kissed at his neck. His eyes closeting from the soft pleasure he felt just form his lover's touches. He let out a soft groan and brought his hands up Lee's back. It was then Lee moved away form Hwoarang their eye's meeting both smiling telling one another they could continue.

Hwoarang then slowly slide his hands down Lee's slide before taking hold of his lover's shirt and slid it over Lee's chest. Lee grind and watched as his shirt was thrown over his head and he leaned in kissing his lover gently on the lips.

Their lips melted together in soft brushes. The kisses continuing soft but fast. Slowly Lee then laid Hwoarang down on his back kissing him once more. This one longer than the rest. Lee then brushed hair away form Hwoarang's face and smiled. "So beautiful…," He said before sliding his hands down Hwoarang's chest then back up again stopping at a nipple rubbing his fingers over it for a moment watching Hwoarang moan form the pleasure.

"Chaolan…."

Lee smiled when he heard his name and continued to move down his lover's chest his lips brushing over his color bone then moved down his hard chest stopping at the top of his shorts. He smiled and ran his fingers gently over Hwoarang's crotch hearing his lover gasp feeling the soft limb harden. "Baby…" He whispered sliding his body up towards Hwoarang once more their lips meting in another soft kiss. "Hwoarang…."

"Hmm." Hwoarang said moving closer towards Lee and nibbling on the other man's ear.

"What's your name?" He asked taking a deep breath from the soft nibbling his hands still sliding up and down Hwoarang's bare chest.

"Soo-Jin JaeKwan. Fist name JaeKwan." Hwoarang said with a heavy breath kissing Lee's lips hard an passionately.

Lee kissed his lover back in return and slid his hands down Hwoarang's shorts rubbing his bare bottom gently before pushing the shorts all the way off and tossing them to the side. He smiled as he stared at his lover's naked body, and watched as Hwoarang tugged at his own shorts. Grinning Lee kicked them off and tossed them to the side as well.

Both men was then staring at one another's naked body. Lee sitting on his knees in front of Hwoarang as Hwoarang was sitting up legs on each side of Lee's thighs.

Slowly Lee leaned in forward kissing Hwoarang's lips once before laying his lover down once again. His hand slowly moving towards Hwoarang's man-hood taking hold of it letting his fingers rub gently up and down.

Hwoarang let out a low moan as his man-hood started to rise and harden. His breathing becoming heavy from Lee's soft gentle touch. His own hand slowly moved forward and at first hesitant but then gently started to stroke Lee's own hard stiff.

Lee gasped when he felt Hwoarang's hand on his member. Taking a deep breath he leaned forward capturing Hwoarang's lips into his own. "JaeKwan." He whispered lovingly in Hwoarang's ear as he moved his hand down Hwoarang's leg helping the red head to spread them apart. Slowly he grabbed the extra pillow on the side of the bed and brought it under Hwoarang's back.

Hwoarang smiled and kissed Lee's lips gently his arms wrapping around his lover's back as Lee moved on top of him. His eyes closed as he felt Lee's finger moving into his entrance and he gasped at he sudden pressure to his entrance as Lee's finger made it in.

Lee quickly captured Hwoarang's mouth as the redhead gasped their tongues exploring one another's mouth. His finger slowly moving in and out slowly stretching his lover's entrance.

"Ah! Lee don't tease!" Hwoarang begged his eyes closeting tightly.

Lee grinned and leaned forward kissing his lover once more. He slowly then removed his finger form his lover's bottom and slid his body upwards. His hand took old of the tip of his penis and he slowly guided his way into his lover.

Hwoarang gasped when he felt his lover slide slowly into him. The pain was great but amazing and he wanted more of it. Taking a deep breath Hwoarang smiled and stared up at Lee with a loving smile. His eyes then closed as he felt Lee's lips drape over his. It was then he felt his lover move inside of him.

Hwoarang really wanted Lee then and wanted to show how much he loved the other man. Feeling Lee deep inside of him was amazing and became even more so when the older man started to moved. Lee's hips sliding back and forth against the younger man's body.

Hwoarang threw his head back into the pillow and bit down on his lower lip as he felt his lover body press against him with each movement. His man hood rubbing gently against Lee's chest the hard lower body of his lover stroking his stiff gently with each move. Pleasure ran threw both of their bodies and the next thing either of them knew they both let out loud moans of pleasure calling out each others given name.

When Hwoarang felt Lee's warm love deep inside of him he felt over whelmed with joy and that's when he let his own pleasure over take him. Coming over Lee's chest. Breathing heavily with sweat running down his face Hwoarang slowly opened his eyes and he didn't even remember closing them. "Lee…." He said threw heavy breathing.

"Jae-kun." Lee said as he slowly removed himself from Hwoarang's body and took hold of his lover helping the redhead move into his arms holding him close. "Your amazing Hwoarang."

Hwoarang smiled and closed his eyes. "So are you, Lee Chaolan."

**~*~**

Lee awoke early that morning to find his lover fast asleep in his arms. He smiled knowing it was just like the previous morning and he couldn't help but smile. But his smile soon faded as he remembered what day it was and that this might be his last day even being with Hwoarang. For after today if Hwoarang wished he could leave and never see Lee again if well choose.

Sighing Lee carefully moved from his lover's embrace and off of the bed. He grabbed his night shorts and slide them on fallowed by his t-shirt and left the room so not to wake his sleeping lover.

Once Lee was downstairs he turned the kitchen light on and sighed. The kitchen was a mess. Though he couldn't complain, It was how it was with Hwoarang. The boy didn't know how to be neat and that's how he loved the younger man who slept upstairs.

Smiling Lee glanced at the clock. "six o'clock…" He said to himself. _Too early for Hwoarang to wake up…. _

With that thought stuck in his head Lee knew he had time to make the place look more Christmas like before his sleeping lover woke up. He wanted today to be a wonderful day for Hwoarang and if the last day spent together a memorable day at that.

**~*~**

When Hwoarang awoke the first thing he noticed was that Lee was gone and up already. He smiled happily at the thought of last night and stretched his legs out before sitting up. His long red hair fell down to his shoulders and some in his face. He happily pushed his hair back with one hand and slid off the bed and slid on his cloths.

The red head then quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall ware he knocked on the bathroom door. "Lee! Let me in!"

"It's open." came Lee voice from the other side.

"Morning." Hwoarang said when he spotted his lover standing in front of the bathroom mirror shaving.

Lee smiled. "Good Morning…. Hwoarang it's rood to pee when someone is trying to shave…."

"Is not. Married couples do it all the time. And men pee together all the time. What's the difference?"

"Respect, and I don't want to watch it."

Hwoarang grinned and flushed the toilet staring at Lee. "Why are you?" He said moving besides Lee and rubbing soap on his hands and rubbing them together.

"Good point. Excuse me." The older man said moving his razor blade under the water and washing it off. He then took the towel that Hwoarang handed him and whipped his face. "Tanks."

"Welcome. I'm going to take shower and will meet you downstairs in ten minutes?" Hwoarang said with a grin giving Lee a wink.

Lee grinned and kissed Hwoarang's forehead. "All right. Sure you don't need my help?"

"Not this time. Thanks though. I promise I'll let you in to take a piss if you need to."

Lee laughed. "Oh thanks. See you in ten." The older man said and stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hwoarang watched as Lee closed the bathroom door and he sighed in relife and rubbed at his lower back. "Too sore to let you join me…." He said to himself before turning to the shower and smiles.

**~*~**

Like every morning Hwoarang made his way into the kitchen to see Lee standing there against the counter drinking his coffee. The red-head smiled brightly and made his way over to Lee wrapping his arms around his waist. "Merry Christmas."

Lee smiled as he placed his mug onto the counter and took hold of Hwoarang. "Merry Christmas." Lee returned the greeting and kissed the top of Hwoarang's head.

The red head grinned and leaned away from Lee and took his lover's coffee taking several sips of it. "yuck."

"That's why your not suppose to drink other people's coffee." Lee said with a grin rubbing Hwoarang's back watching the redhead tense when he got to the lower half. "You all right?"

Hwoarang nodded. "Never better." He said with a wink and started to poor himself his own cup off coffee.

"You're a bad lire. Your back is sore." Lee said with a frown as he watched his young lover.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes an turned to Lee with a smile. "I'm fine. It's a good sore." He said and winked as he made his way to the table and sat down. "I'll have to return the favor later."

Lee smiled. "Later tonight?"

"Maybe. If your good." Hwoarang laughed at tapped Lee's face gently before leaning over and giving the older man a soft kiss. "Your cute."

Lee grinned and happily kissed Hwoarang in return then pulling his lover gently onto his lap. "I'll take that as a promise."

Hwoarang grinned and tapped on Lee's forehead playfully, he chuckled. "It could be a threat.."

Lee rose his brows and grinned. "Oh really?"

Hwoarang grinned and pushed his way off of Lee's lap and stood up. "You know it." He said and stepped out of the room and into the living room. Lee was right behind him but Hwoarang wasn't abut to let Lee get close to him. No the redhead had other things in mind.

"Chaolan." Hwoarang started a grin on his lips and his eyes looking back to see his lover standing right behind him.

"JaeKwan?" Lee said in wonder watching Hwoarang carefully.

"What do you want to do?" He asked turning around fully to look at his lover.

Lee grinned. "I think you know what I want to do."

Hwoarang chuckled. "Yeah well besides that horny boy."

Lee pouted and gave Hwoarang a pleaded look. The red head couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. "Ah Lee don't give me that look."

"Why to sexy for you?"

Hwoarang laughed. "No. Come on Lee what shall we do? I want you to pick for once." Hwoarang said taking hold of the older man's arm and holding onto Lee's hand.

Lee grinned and kissed Hwoarang's temple. "Would you like to go out side and have some fun? I have always wanted to build a snow man."

Hwoarang blinked. "A snow man? You never made one before?"

Lee shook his head. "No. Sadly I did not growing up. I grew up in a surrounding ware it barley snowed and then growing up as Heatchi's son Kazuya and I never had the chance to 'play' so to say.:"

Hwoarang frowned at his lover and nuzzled into the older man's neck. "Then lets build a snow man today. Might be fun."

Lee chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist. "Sounds good. But how about after we had breakfast and are dressed in warmer cloths?"

Hwoarang grinned and pulled away from Lee. "yeah that sounds like a good idea."

**~*~**

After they two lovers ate breakfast and changed into more warming cloths that turn into a little more than just changing Hwoarang finally lead Lee out to the back yard a bright smile on his face. He stopped right on the porch and took in a deep breath of the fresh winter air.

"Damn I love that smell." He said to himself before turning to Lee. "Well a little later than we planed, but at lest were out here."

Lee laughed. "Well you're the one who stole my pants when I was trying to put them on."

Hwoarang shrugged. "Not my fault you can look damn hot."

Lee laughed again and brought his arms around his lovers waist and pulling him close. "You adorable, you know?"

Hwoarang grinned and stepped away form Lee. "If you keep holding me like that we wont get a snow man built. Come on Lee Chaolan!"

Lee shook his head and shrugged. "All right All right. Show me how it works."

**~*~**

After about an hour of padding and rolling up snow. Hwoarang and Lee had a nice size body of a snow mail built. Hwoarang was kneeling down in front of it patting the snow of the head and body together so they wouldn't fall a part. Slowly he then stood up and brushed his hands together. "Looks good."

"It has no face." Lee said with a tilted head.

Hwoarang chuckled. "We have to make it. You know the carrots and buttons or coal and stuff. Come on lets go find some things in the house." The red head said and disappeared inside the house Lee fallowing right behind him.

"So what can we use?" Lee asked as he scanned the kitchen.

"Well we can use a carrot for the nose…. Then we'll have to be creative for the eyes and mouth…"

"Ok." Lee said with a grin and stepped out of the kitchen while Hwoarang searched the fridge for some carrots.

When the two met up again they were in the living room a bunch of things were laid out on the coffee table. Hwoarang grinned and sat on the couch. "Looks like we got some interesting stuff we got here huh?"

Lee nodded and sat beside him. "Yeah I found an old scarf of mine I'm sure will do. What shall we use for eyes?" He asked leaning over so he could look at the items on the table.

"Umm…, How about the brown buttons you found?"

"Ok. And the carrot for the nose?"

"Of cores. I don't think I've ever seen a snow man without out a carrot nose. Now for the mouth. Hmmm we have string…, candy worms…, Lee a condom? No!"

Lee laughed and shook his head grabbing the condom form the table. "That's old it wouldn't work anyway." he chuckled.

Hwoarang laughed. "How old is it? I mean we…."

Lee leaned in and kissed Hwoarang's nose. "over 5 years. I had forgot I had it. Though that wouldn't be smart to use. How about some of the left over blue garland?"

Hwoarang grinned. "Yeah. Come on lets put him together. We can just use some of the falling tree braches for his arms."

"His? So it's a boy?" Lee asked with a mischievous grin as he fallowed Hwoarang back to the back yard.

Hwoarang shrugged. "Well we didn't mold snowmen boobs on him now did we?"

Lee couldn't help but laugh as he watched Hwoarang wrap the scarf around the snow man's neck. "want to do the eyes…, Lee?"

Lee nodded and took hold of the buttons and placed them in the right spot. "How do you do the nose?"

"I have to put a whole in the middle right here." Hwoarang said pushing his finger deep inside the snow right in the middle of the snow man's face. He then carefully placed the carrot in place.

"Watching that reminds me of…."

"Lee you're a pervert." Hwoarang said giving his lover an annoyed look but smiled nun the less and brought the blue garland up and placed it onto the snow man for a mouth. "Look his mouth is open for…."

"and you call me a pervert. Hwoarang has a dirty mind." Lee teased and brought an arm around Hwoarang's shoulder.

Hwoarang chuckled. "I've been around you too much. Any way lets look." He said stepping back and taking a look at the snow man.

"He's missing something….?" Lee suggest looking over a Hwoarang.

"Oh! The arms!" The Korean said and ran over to the back of the yard to grab two falling branches. Once he did he placed them on each side of the snow man. Hwoarang then stared at his work. "Huh."

"Still missing something?" Lee said as he too was gazing at their creation.

"Yea but I don't know what."

Lee smiled. "well let's think it over with some hot coco shall we? I want to give you my gift before the night ends."

"Oh! Yeah I forgot about that. I got you something too. Well I got you two things really. But the one I bought when we first started dating. The other…." Hwoarang only grins and walks on inside.

Lee chuckled and fallowed after his lover he could only wonder what the redhead had got him. He also couldn't believe it was only twelve days ago that Hwoarang was trying to push him away. A frown moved over Lee's face then and he lowered his head. The thought of their deal ran threw his thoughts like a hammer and sadden the older man. He knew tonight was going to be their last night together. Hough he hoped Hwoarang would change his mind and say with him until he had to go back home.

"You coming Lee?" Hwoarang called out from the living room.

Lee forced a smile on his lips and stopped on into the living room ware Hwoarang was already seated on the couch. He looked so innocent sitting there with his feet up and tucked under him a blanket on his shoulder. Lee's smile grew bigger and he found himself sitting right next to his lover.

Hwoarang grinned and placed a hand on Lee's knee. "I can't believe how much fun I had these passed 12 days, Lee." He grinned. "I never thought you can be so much fun to be with."

Lee smiled brightly and brought an arm around Hwoarang's shoulder. "Yes. It has been fun. I cherish every moment with you, Hwoarang. Or should I say JaeKwan?"

Hwoarang grinned and kissed Lee's cheek. "Witch ever. Though I will admit I pafer Hwoarang."

Lee grinned. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just think it suits me better?"

Lee nodded. "I have to agree. Though I must ask, have you ever heard from your friend from Korea about the military?" Lee asked softly before standing to his feet and walking over to the tree.

Hwoarang watched him and frowned. "Yeah I have to back between January 20th and February 18th. He'll let me know next week sometime."

"I see…." Lee said softly as he sat back onto the couch a wrapped box in his hand. He pushed the thought of Hwoarang leaving in the back of his head and stared at the present then to his lover. "Here. I want you to open mine first."

Hwoarang gave lee a puzzled look form the sadden look he had on his face but smiled when the present was handed it him. "What is it?"

Lee grinned and pushed some falling stands of red hair form Hwoarang's face. "Open it."

Hwoarang nodded and pulled the ribbon off the box and carefully pulled the wrapper off and set it on the table. That's when he took the lid off. His eyes widened when he seen the new pair of black googols there with something golden around them. He blinked and took the golden chain from them and stared at the heart shaped pendent and read the words. "I'm always ware you need me." Aww Lee…." Hwoarang said wanting to cry.

Lee grinned and kissed the younger man's cheek. "Look at the back."

"I love you always, Chaolan." Hwoarang smiled and whipped tears form his eyes. "Thank you…."

Lee smiled and brought the red head into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "I mean it you hear?"

"I know. Come on, my turn. Stupid one first." Hwoarang said standing to his feet after gently placing the heart pedant down with the goggles and stepping over to the tree and picked up to small boxes. "Here."

Lee laughed and opened the first box taking out a pink tie with violet writing on it. Lee read. "I'm gay hers proof.' Oh how funny Hwoarang."

Hwoarang laughed and held onto the smaller box before his eyes caught glimpse of something placed on the fireplace. "I got it!" He suddenly shouted and walked over towards it the other present for Lee slipping into his pocket.

Lee just stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Oh we forgot about the tinsel for the tree."

"Good thing too because I know what to do with it come on!" He said and bounce making his way towards the back yard.

Lee shrugged and fallowed his lover out to the back Yard ware Hwoarang was standing right in front of the snow man.

"we can use the tinsel as hair. I think the silver and red will look good on him." Hwoarang said with a beaming smile.

Lee laughed and nodded and stepped over to his lover taking the red bag of tinsel. "All right…, so how do we apply?"

Hwoarang grinned and opened the silver pack and threw some at the snow man's head. "Like this!" He grinned. But it wasn't long before Hwoarang started to throw some at Lee and Lee got the picture and threw it back.

**~*~**

After a half hour of throwing tinsel at each other and the snow man both men found themselves laughing and staring at the their creation.

"Aww he's beautiful Lee. He has your eyes my smile and our hair!" The red head couldn't help but laugh.

Lee chuckled and grinned. "Yes. Until he melts He'll always remind me of you." Lee said then a frown escaped his lisp. A sad look came to his face and Hwoarang couldn't help but notice this time.

"Lee? Lee what's wrong?" he asked touching Lee's arm gently.

Lee shook his head and smiled a sad smile. He then turned and entered the house. "It's getting late we should head on inside." With those words Lee turned and walked on into the house.

Hwoarang frowned. He took one last look of the snow man and then fallowed after Lee. "Lee." He said and stepped into the living room only to see Lee was not there.

Frowning Hwoarang went on upstairs and made his way to Lee's bedroom ware he seen Lee sitting there on the bed staring at the floor. He held Hwoarang's googols in his hand and the tie was lying next him.

"Lee what's wrong?" Hwoarang asked and tilted his head to the side. "Did I say something wrong?"

Lee stared up at his lover and shook his head. He placed the goggles on the side of the bed by the tie and stepped over to his lover. "May I put this on you?" He said holding up the golden chain with the pendent on it.

Hwoarang nodded and turned around lifting up his hair so Lee can claps it on. He shivered at the soft brushes of Lee's fingers to his neck. When Lee was done he brought his arms around Hwoarang's waist and held him for a brief moment.

Hwoarang smiled slightly and turned around wrapping his arms around Lee's waist. "Lee, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"I'm going to miss you." Lee answered his voice shaken.

Hwoarang blinked and pulled away. "What ever for?" he said with a raised brow.

Lee blinked and touched Hwoarang's cheek gently. "Hwoarang, our deal ends tonight at midnight. You can leave when you want…." Lee said and lowered his head letting go of his lover.

Hwoarang stared at Lee. "Leave? Why would I? Do you want me too?"

Lee's head shot up up and he stared at Hwoarang. "You mean your not?"

"I thought after last night and the night before kind of ended the deal. Lee you don't want me to leave do you?"

Lee shook his head. "Of cores not! I dreaded the day since we started being together. Hwoarang I love you more than anything and it hurts me to know you have o go back home one of these days. I just thought…"

"You thought because or deal I'd leave as promised? Lee I couldn't even if I did want too. I…" Hwoarang stopped at mid sentence and swallowed hard. He the remembered the gift he wanted to give the older man. He smiled and took out the small box. "here."

Lee blinked and took the small box and slowly started to open it. The older man's eyes widened. Inside was a golden bracelet. Written on it said. "I'm your forever Hwoarang"

"Hwoarang smiled. "I love you Lee."

Lee's eyes widened and without thinking he brought his arms around Hwoarang and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Oh Hwoarang. I love you too." He said and nuzzled into the red heads neck.

Hwoarang laughed. "Your cute. And you have tinsel in your hair." He said pulling out a piece of red tinsel from Lee's head and held it up.

Lee grinned. "So do you." and he did the same taking the silver tinsel out of Hwoarang's bangs and held it out.

The two chuckled and let the small pieces of decorations fall to the floor. The two lovers sharing another soft kiss.

Thither of them had realized that the two pieces the tinsel tangled together as they fell landing in a heart shape on the floor next to their feet and to never be separated again.

Silver and Red tinsel had found love at last.

**The End**


End file.
